Unexpected Heartbreak
by PandaRii
Summary: Hermione is faced with a troublesome outlook on life, her entire disposition changes and she had the most strange night before the turn of events. Draco Malfoy had helped her, and neither of them knew why.
1. Chapter 1: Down right fool

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any of the characters listed in this other than Kimi Davenport. The rest is owned by J.K Rowling. The story belongs to me as well. **_

_Author's note: This is my first fanfic story on here, I do hope you all enjoy. I will update chapters regularly. C: Possibly even every other day! Enjoy!_

**Chapter One:**

Was there anything better than a good book? There she sat in the Gryffindor common room, her legs pulled up into her chest while she had a book on advanced potions to her side and a book called _Across the universe_ in her slender digits. For once it was quiet in the normally rowdy common room, she was basking in the silence and enjoying it quite ruthlessly with how much time she had spent just curled up with this book. Then again, it was sodding bothersome when those two trollops came dancing in.

The natural Gryffindor tarts, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Good gods, she loved them both but they were rather annoying sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. Their constant talk of boys and makeup couldn't possibly be more important than her studies yet they gabbed on like there was no end to the day. Most would've just thought her jealous of the two, but Hermione didn't care for that kind of stuff. Her cares were her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Everyone knew that with in the Golden Trio, her and Ron were an item.

Some what of how Ginny Weasley and Harry were an item. There were things in this world that one understood and another didn't. Some didn't like that Harry had been whisked away by Ginny, Lavender being one of those people, and some understood it all too well. Sighing, Hermione drew herself from her thoughts as she heard the gabbing getting louder and growing in numbers. Everyone was filing in and she was being pestered again.

Though her mind was finally drawn from it's annoyances by the sweet tone of her lover's voice. "Hey love." Those simple two words caught her attention and she looked up to the familiar red head, a smile wide on plush flesh. "Hello, Ron. Care to join me?" She asked gently, scooting over a bit for him to sit beside her. Ron chuckled lightly and sat down beside her, his arm draped over her shoulders as she snuggled into him and tipped her chin back to catch his lips with her own.

After they shared an innocent enough kiss, they separated and she nuzzled his neck affectionately. "How was potions? Did Snape give you and Harry any troubles today?" She asked, setting her book aside. Ron groaned a bit and frowned,"I wish you would've come to class today Hermione. He laid into us like we were some bugs intruding on his class! We were only a few minutes late!" She laughed lightly and tried to stifle it with the back of her fingers, grinning to him as she spoke between little giggles. "I'm sorry love, I didn't attend today because I wasn't feeling well. And Madam Pomfrey would've had a fit if I went to classes with a fever."

Sighing and nodding, he just pulled her closer and rested his chin atop the bushy curls he had come to love. They sat like this for a good few minutes before it was time to go to sleep, parting ways at that point. Oddly enough, Ron and Hermione hadn't done anything remotely close to sex. There was no touching or groping, just kisses and holding tightly. That's generally how it went with them every day. Then again, Hermione knew that would change when Ron wanted to move along with their relationship.

Her question was, _did she want that? _Lately, Hermione had come to terms with the fact that she may not love Ron as she should. Though she was still trying to figure it out. There were times when she couldn't even relate to what he was talking about, like Quidditch. She just didn't fancy the discussion on the sport, or Wizard Chess for that matter. Once she had changed out of her robes and cleaned up, she put on her slinky black night gown and slipped into her bed. Thankful that she wasn't sharing a room with anyone, since she had been given the Head Girl position. Closing her eyes, she knew she had to be up rather early. It wasn't until she was near sleep that she heard an owl pecking at her window.

A groan of disapproval parted her lips as she hesitantly pulled herself from the warmth of her bed and opened the window. Giving the bird a gentle pet of thanks and a treat, she opened up the small letter in her hand and quirked a curious brow.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me in the Gryffindor common room. _

_-Ron_

It was odd that he had sent her a letter, normally he would just wait until it was alright for him to leave his room. Considering with the curfew in place, he could get caught by Snape of all people. With her position of Head Girl, she was allowed to do rounds and make sure everything was settled, though she usually got a nap in before doing that. Sighing, she pulled on her robe and slippers, trudging out of her room.

Even though she had planned on an hour or so of sleep, she found herself sitting on the couch with Ronald Weasley, her arms draped around his neck with them snogging like no other. Though the moment that she felt his hand roaming, she pulled away and shook her head. "No Ron." She said sternly, though this only earned a look of disapproval from him. "Well when, Hermione?! We've been going out for bloody ages! I haven't even been able to touch you past holding you! This is sodding ridiculous!"

Pulling away from her, he growled and grumbled beneath his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and didn't look at her. She frowned deeply,"Well I'm sorry that I don't think I'm ready for you to have your hands all over me!" There was a slight whine to her voice, she knew her body just wasn't reacting to it. That small doubt in her mind about whether or not they were meant to be ringing in the back of her mind. Yet it was Ron who snapped her a glare and grunted as he stood. "Well fine then, Hermione. I don't think this is going to work out. If you can't even let me touch you, then there's no way that this can work."

Her heart dropped, he was.. He was leaving her? How was this happening? Even though she had had that small doubt, she never wanted this! Why was he leaving her?! Just because she wouldn't let him touch her in an intimate way?! Tears sprang to life, her voice caught in her throat as she just bolted upright and ran out of the common room. Her hair in a mess as it flied around her shoulders, she hadn't even grabbed her slippers.

The bare soles of her feet struck the ground with little sound as she held her arm up to her eyes and tried to stop the tears. Why was this happening? Why was it like this? How would this effect their friendship? Hermione didn't know, and that scared her. She didn't know what was going to happen from now on. Not knowing was the most terrifying thing in the world to her.

Finding herself crouched down in the corner of one of the halls, she sobbed quietly into her folded arms. Her knees pulled to her chest as she tried to stifle the tears, not wanting to seem utterly pathetic over some boy. Yet this was one of her best friends, and now, she was scared that even that would end. How awkward would that be? How bad would it be? To be around each other after this? She wasn't sure. Then, she felt a sudden chill of a cool hand on her shoulder, a squeak leaving her lips as she fell back on her bum and stared up with wide eyes.

"Granger?"

Her last name struck her into reality as she stared at those intense silver eyes, the ones belonging to Draco Malfoy. Why was he here? It was past hours! She didn't realize that even still, she was crying silently. Her cheeks wet and the tears only seemed to grow thicker and faster as she stared up at him. This was the first time she had ever seen him with anything but a scowl. Right now, there was a glint of concern and worry on his face while he gripped her shoulder.

Draco hadn't planned on going out tonight, but fuck all, he wanted to get away from that damn annoying Pansy Parkinson. The wretch just wouldn't bloody let up on him! Having gone for a walk, still in his Slytherin uniform, he was surprised when he heard quiet sniffles and sobs. Yet it surprised him even more to see that bountiful head of curls bent into slim arms. It was bloody Granger! That damn muggle born was sobbing in the halls! What in the hell was going on here?! A member of the golden trio was sobbing and there was no sign of Potter or Weasley.

Though he didn't want to even touch her, there was something in him that wanted to console her and figure out what was wrong with her. It just wasn't normal to see her crying, she was normally so composed and firey that he had no idea how to deal with her! To see her at this weak point in her life, he wondered if anyone else had ever seen it. Sure Potter and Weasley maybe, but anyone outside of that? He doubted it. So he had approached her and pressed his larger hand onto her shoulder.

He hadn't intended to startle her, but when she went flying back, he had steadied her with his hand and said her name, confirming it was her. Those round eyes filled with tears, she really was a mess, and he couldn't help but to frown. "Granger. What in the hell is wrong with you?" He could help the snide tone or the borderline concern and hate trickling into his tone. She was just staring up at him, as if he were some kind of trick on her mind. "M-Malfoy?" Her tone was hushed, strained, and tired. She really had thought he was some kind of hallucination!

This was beyond wrong, something just didn't add up here. Hermione was staring up at Draco bloody Malfoy, hater of anything other than Pure Bloods and Slytherins, and he was wearing an expression of slight concern and worry. This was just wrong, but she couldn't stop the tears, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't want him to see her looking like a pathetic mess! He'd probably use it against her! Where was the bloody camera? She knew he must've conjured one up at the sight of her.

Yet he didn't pull out a camera or even move, he just stood there, staring down at her and keeping his hand on her shoulder. What was she suppose to do in this situation? Her voice was strangled and wouldn't come out anymore. She couldn't do a thing. He knew that too.

He had to of! Why else had he come up to her of all people?! He hated her! Suddenly, she felt herself being released, her stammering heart quieted for a moment before he was suddenly beside her in the crook of the hall, his arm around her and pulling her into him as he had draped his robe over her and sat down. She was too stunned to speak, her doe eyes staring up at him with disbelief. It wasn't until he spoke that she finally lost it. "What happened, Granger? I've never seen you lose your damnable composure or your bloody chipper attitude. Yet here you are blithering in the hall, what's going on?"

Draco watched as she lost it completely, what little restraint she had was thrown out the window as she curled into him, tightly clutching his shirt and soaking his shoulder with tears. She spoke in broken words, sniffling and heaving her breaths. "I..I don't understand! I t-tried so h-hard! He... He just broke u-up with me.. For n-not letting h-him tou-touch me." He didn't need to hear anymore, and without notice, anger boiled through his veins. There was nothing to understand at the moment, he just went with it. Growling, he snapped his intense mercury gaze to the woman in his arm.

"That bastard broke up with you!? Where the hell is that sniveling blood traitor at?!" Oh no, he let it slip. The lessons that had been drilled into him since birth. He was expecting her to snap at him, punch him, something; for talking about him like that. Yet she didn't, no, she just kept her head buried into his shoulder and kept crying. "Granger, I didn't mean the blood traitor thing.. You know it's just a habit, but where in the bloody hell is that bastard at?! I'm going to give him a punch to the mouth!"

He didn't get why he was so angry! It was frustrating him even more so because he didn't know why he was feeling so caring towards the one woman that was both insufferable and a mudblood. The very same girl who had a scar carved into her forearm from his aunt Bellatrix. He was about to get up when he felt her grip tighten on him. "Don't go.." Her voice was so meek and so tired, he couldn't do anything but comply. His body relaxing against the wall as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"I don't know why in the hell I care, so don't question it. But mark my words, Granger. If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll ruin you." With a nod from her, they both silently agreed to keep each other's secret. Her's being that she was being rather pathetic huddled up to Malfoy and his being that he was caring about the same woman he despised. They sat there for an hour until he felt her relax into him.

Had this damnable woman fallen asleep on him?! He regretted it the moment he looked down to get a good look at her. Her tear stricken cheeks, puffy eyes, and relaxed features all struck the wrong chords with him. Draco didn't understand why, but he seriously wanted to get revenge on that damnable red head for making her so upset. Maybe it was because he was so used to seeing her bounce about with such fire and annoyingly spirited cheerfulness. Sighing, he didn't know what to do at this point. They couldn't very well stay in the hallway, that was just plain idiotic.

Yet he also didn't know the password to get into the Gryffindor tower, so they were stuck. Groaning, he finally came to the conclusion that she'd just have to sleep in his bed tonight. Being as gentle as possible, he slipped his arm beneath her knees and pulled her up as he stood, cradling her bridal style against him. She gave a gentle stir and he froze before she rested into him, her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

Why did this feel so natural for him? He pushed it aside, he wouldn't answer those thoughts right now. Nor ever. After tonight, they'd return to hating each other and that was that. He wouldn't give it a second thought. Swiftly carrying her down the corridors, he didn't want to get caught with a knocked out Granger in his arms. Who ever caught them would probably assume he did something to her, and was attempting to still do something to her. Either way, it wouldn't go over well. So, he carefully examined his surroundings and was as sneaky as a, well, Slytherin; until he made it to his quarters.

Once inside, he gained a questioning look from Blaise Zabini. _Fuck it all, why did this son of a bitch have to be up!? _He groaned inwardly and shook his head, gesturing him to shut his trap until he settled Hermione into his bed. After removing her robe and his, he felt his heart stop for a moment. "Well there certainly are things she was hiding behind those oversized uniform clothes, eh, Draco?" Blaise said in a whisper with a chuckle. There laid a sleeping Granger with curves that could knock out a man with just one glance at some tight fitting clothes.

And right now, she was laying in _his _bed in a skimpy black night gown. Shaking the thoughts from his head physically, he covered her up quickly and practically dragged Blaise into the bathroom. "Alright, spill. Just what in the hell is going on? Last I recall, the two of you are like bloody ice and fire with each other!" Draco leaned against the sink, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "I know, I know. I found her sobbing in the hall and was some how sodding compelled to coddle her. She said that the bloody red headed bastard broke up with her for not letting him touch her."

His fist clenched the sink and he growled a bit beneath his breath. "I swear if I see that damnable Weasley I'm going to hex him into the next century." Zabini had just been standing there, examining his dark fleshed hand as he listened to Draco. Quirking a brow at the anger, he let that signature grin overcome his mouth. "Sounds like you fancy Granger, Malfoy.." He said smoothly, getting a rather harsh glare. "Oh come on now, you wouldn't have even done that for Pansy!"

Draco shook his head furiously and flung his hands up. "To hell with that! I'm just not use to seeing her so bloody vulnerable! She's always so damn chipper and happy running around with bloody Potter and Weasley! It was down right surprising to see her in tears! I doubt anyone has! As a gentleman, it's only right to console a crying woman! She was alone in the halls for Merlin's sake!"

Zabini grinned even wider, even he could tell just what was going on with Draco, even if the stubborn idiot couldn't. "Oh sure sure.. And how are you going to explain this to the others when they see her in your bed?" He quipped, smirking. With wide silver orbs, Draco thought quickly on the matter at hand. Shit! He hadn't even thought this all the way through! A loud groan parted his lips and he slumped against the sink as he thought. "Fuck." Was all he said before he sighed.

"And where do you plan on sleeping? Your ass isn't cuddling up to me y'know!" He shook his head and shrugged. "I'll conjure a bed out of a few pillows and get an extra blanket." Zabini looked at him curiously. "Wow, Draco. Never pinned you for a man to give your bed to a woman without you being in it." He snickered.

Rolling his eyes, he shot a harsh glare at Blaise. "Shut the bloody hell up.. I'm only doing this because if I hadn't, I would've gotten accused of doing something to her if I would've gotten caught trying to get into the bloody Gryffindor tower." Zabini shrugged and chuckled as he turned on his heels to leave the bathroom. "What ever you say, Draco." Straightening up, the blond haired man left the bathroom after his friend and soon was standing at his own bedside.

Why had he helped Granger? It was a mystery to him, but he didn't care right now. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Though as he stared at her, he wondered when she had filled out so nicely. Her high cheeks, her plump lips, everything was rather appealing; aside from that bushy mess of curls. Yet some how, that was appealing too, like a ravaging sex goddess lying in his bed barely dressed with her mane everywhere. Shaking the images from his head, he came to the conclusion that he just needed a good shag. He'd call Pansy for that eventually.

After getting himself cleaned up and dressed in his pajama pants, he conjured up a small bed and grabbed the extra blankets, tossing them onto the bed. With a grateful sigh of comfort, he shrank into the covers and dozed off into a fitful sleep. There was no sleeping easy when it came to the fact that Hermione bloody Granger was in his bed next to his make shift one. Yet he slept well enough.

Hermione woke slowly, her internal clock telling her she had an hour and a half before classes. Which means she was awake before anyone else other than the teachers and staff. Peeking through her dark lashes, she looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. This was strange, it wasn't her usual four post bed with a black canopy on it. It was a green canopy and it wasn't closed like she normally had it. Frowning lightly, she raised her hands and pulled the covers up to her head only to be greeted by the scent of ceder and a rather sweet scent of passion flowers.

Quirking a curious brow, she shot up as she replayed the events of last night in her head. Her hands furiously rubbing at her eyes to clear the rest of her sleep while she darted her dark pools around. It wasn't until her eyes rested on the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy that she understood where she was. She had fallen asleep on him and he had taken her to his room instead of waking her up. Why had he done that? He didn't care about her, he hated her with every fiber in his being! Or at least, she thought so.

Her eyes were glued to him, his pale skin seemed to glow a bit beneath the still dim morning light. His near white hair cast around him as he had let it grow over the years instead of cutting it, some what like his father's; but thicker and a little shorter. He was shirtless too! And right now, she was beginning to notice just how toned his torso was. He was rather chiseled and had a strong jaw, a pleasant balance of muscle and thinness.

It wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat that she tore her vision away to see Blaise Zabini standing at the foot of the bed. "Mornin' Granger." He said smoothly, quietly. She blinked a few times and with a startled nervousness, she pulled the covers up to her chest. He gave her a wave of his hand and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I was awake when he brought you in here. You were passed out cold and he took off your outer robe for you so you wouldn't burn up. You looked like hell, and even though I'm a Slytherin, I promise not to say anything about these little events."

It was too good to be true, how could she trust him? He was best friends with bloody Draco Malfoy! And in that moment, he spoke as if he saw right through her to her thoughts. "Look, I woke up earlier than usual to get you outta here without a hitch. So put on your robe and come with me." Shakily nodding her head stiffly, she shot out of the bed and snatched up her robe, pulling it on and tying it around her. Though she let out a surprised yelp when she felt herself being hoisted onto his back. Shushing her, he sighed and cut her a slight glare.

"Will you calm down and be quiet? Let's not wake up the whole bloody tower, Granger. You're barefoot, so I'm carrying you." Frowning, she nodded and gently draped her arms around his shoulders, watching everything around her as he started to walk. It was strange to wake up in Draco's room let alone in his bed. She wasn't sure how to register the information at all. "You're the head girl, right?" He said, still keeping his hushed tones. "Yes I am.. And thank you, for helping me." She said meekly, offering him a small and tired smile.

It certainly was a sight to behold, a Slytherin helping a Gryffindor. Especially a Slytherin helping a member of the Golden Trio. Blaise just nodded in response to her thanks and they walked in comfortable silence after that until they reached the Gryffindor tower. She was surprised when Zabini still hadn't put her down, nervously giving the password and letting out a sigh of relief when he finally put her down and let her pad into the tower with a nod of thanks and a quiet skitter off.

When she got up to her room, she sat down in utter fascination of last night and this morning's events. How had everything played out like that? Shaking her head, she figured it was a thought for later. Right now, she needed to get prepared for classes since she was feeling better. After having a few potions that Madam Pomfrey gave her, she was healthy as could be thankfully. Quickly getting to her bathroom, she tore off her clothes and jumped into a hot shower. She had to at least look normal, despite the pain in her chest and confusion in her mind.

Right now, there was a battle going on inside her. She was confused with Ron's actions, hurt by his actions, and destroyed by him entirely. Yet she was some how not crying or physically upset by it, probably because Draco allowed her the pleasure of letting it all out until she fell asleep. That was how her mother had always done things, simply cradling her until she fell asleep and not waking her in the middle of it. Maybe that's why she was alright for now? She wasn't sure, but she didn't question it any further, just glad to have a normal appearance despite the slight puffiness in her eyes.

Though that was fixed with a quick glamor charm, thankfully. Sighing gently, she tried to tame her curls after getting dried and dressed, but to no avail did she win that fight. Grumbling a bit, she looked down at herself. She was appealing, she could find another guy any day! Right..? She frowned and looked up at herself in the mirror for a moment. With a few adjustments and a few spells cast, she had tamed her unruly hair with magic and would need to do it again in the middle of the day before it wore off. She had also added a hint of natural makeup to her face, making her eyes pop and her cheekbones glow. Topping it off by tightening her uniform a bit, she smoothed her hands down the front of it.

"This isn't much like Hermione Granger.. But it's more like me than I guess, considering I didn't do much. Maybe I'll get use to this look.." She said gently with a slight smile, ready to face the day and make a right good fool out of Ronald Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Disclaimer:****_I do not own any of the characters listed other than Kimi Davenport (And a few animals), as well as the story that is written here. The rest is owned by J.K Rowling. [And a right lucky woman she is! XD]_**

_Author's note: Welcome to chapter two! Please keep in mind that I do not have a beta reader. I will keep updating chapters regularly! Please do enjoy. C: If you spot any errors, please let me know! I didn't realize I had two followers on the story already! Thank you! 3 I hope you all enjoy each chapter I post. _

**Chapter Two: Revelations.**

Harry and Ron had been seated at their usual places in the Great Hall. Ron was scarfing down food, grumbling in between bites and going on and on about how Hermione overreacted last night. Though it was him that was overreacting. Harry was well aware of that as he had been told what happened the minute after Ron came back to their room. It didn't surprise him that Hermione had run off like that in tears, but it worried him that Hermione still hadn't come down for breakfast yet. He hadn't said a word yet, just listening to Ron's blabbering. Uncaring for what his best friend had to say for the moment.

It wasn't until he heard collective gasps and whispers that he raised his head from his food and cast a curious look at Ron, who was staring past Harry with his jaw dropped and a mouthful of food showing. Grimacing in disgust, he shook his head and turned it to take a look at what ever it was everyone was rather amused and shocked by, only to find it shocking and amusing himself. There stood Hermione, practically glowing with feminism and beauty. Her once unruly bushy hair had been tamed into frizzless bouncy curls, she had on a tighter set of robes, and she was wearing makeup! Bloody makeup! On Hermione fucking Granger!

Even his own jaw had dropped by this point. Ginny was beaming at her friend, her eyes flickering with absolute amazement and astonishment as she pulled Hermione down beside her and they started their idle girl talk. "What happened Hermione?! You look bloody amazing!" Ginny had said, leaving Hermione to giggle and blush softly. "Thank you, Ginny.. I just decided it was about time that I was a little more feminine. I can study and still be beautiful, right?" There was a slight serious tone to her question, causing Ginny to laugh. "Of course! Now.. About my idiot brother.." She growled a bit, causing Hermione to shake her head. "It's fine, he's still my best friend."

As she said this, Ron hadn't taken his eyes off her. Blinking a few times, he was stunned. He hadn't expected Hermione to forgive him so quickly. "I.. Mate.. Is this normal?" He said quietly, looking to Harry. Harry only raised a brow and shrugged,"Hell if I know, Ron. A lot of things are weird with this." After they had eaten and chatted a little bit, Hermione hadn't spared Ron more than two glances the entire time, and that was only to catch his expression on her new look. Though no one seemed to notice those short glances she'd give to the Slytherin table. Where Draco Malfoy sat staring like an owl at her, his mouth open in awe right alongside Blaise Zabini.

Right now, she felt like queen of the world. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? Oh that was right, she was too focused on her studies. That wouldn't change, she was still the same bookworm she had always been, just with a better outer appearance. Once breakfast was dismissed, she plucked her bag from the side of her seat and finished her tea before getting up. Walking on the other side of Harry, that left him between Ron and her. Which was great, considering she was afraid she'd lose her composure if they were too close.

Even with this new look, she was still breaking rather badly inside. She just put on a brave face like the Gryffindor inside her told her to. Courage is what she needed, bravery to move on, and heart to heal. It was utterly intolerable how he kept drooling over her though. She had turned him away in his advances to further their relationship, and now, he was regretting every second of pushing her away from him all together. Maybe with a little more time, she would've given him the option of touching, but she just didn't feel comfortable at all. Maybe that little doubt was right, maybe they were just meant to be brother and sister like instead of romantic like.

Harry had been conversing between the both of them while Ron and Hermione ignored each other. At this point, he sighed and groaned, snapping a glare to the two of them. "I'm going ahead. If you want to talk to each other, then bloody well do it with your own mouths, not by using me as a messenger when you're damn well right next to each other." Hermione stood there, rather shocked at Harry's outburst as he walked away, leaving her with her worst fear. It didn't take long for Ron to advance and close the space between them, leaving her heart to break and the enamel in her mouth to tear at her lower lip.

"Hermione.. I'm so sorry about last night.. I didn't mean what I said, I'm just.. Just frustrated.. I wanted to-" He was cut off by the sudden slamming of him into a wall by brute hands. His eyes shot up to see mercury pools glaring into him like he were some foul monster. "Weasley! You bloody git, I should wring your neck where you stand!" Never before had Draco actually come after him with bare hands, it had startled him into freezing up and just stammering to find words. "I..Uh.. What the.. What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?!" He finally spat out a tolerable sentence, breathing out a shaky breath. Draco gave a growl as he crushed his fist into the brick beside Ron's head.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about you bloody fool. You made this young woman cry and didn't even come looking for her, then you turn around and you say that you didn't mean a thing of it! Grow up you intolerable idiot!" He snapped, straightening up as he was all too tempted to repeatedly hex him. Instead, he looked to the stunned Hermione and shuddered inwardly before he turned on his heels and left. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide, and she looked like she had just witnessed something astonishing and brilliant. Which she did!

Draco Malfoy had just snapped at her ex boyfriend over making her cry and leaving her alone! _Draco bloody Malfoy! _She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or console the shaking Ron Weasley who was gawking at her again. Blinking a few times, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the hall with an angry jerk, pulling her into an empty classroom and casting a silencing charm to the doors. "Just what in the bloody hell was that?!" He shouted, rather angry at the fact that Malfoy had so eagerly jumped to Hermione's rescue. It was both disturbing and scary.

She crossed her arms over her bosom and scoffed,"And just what the hell is your problem?! You're the one who broke up with me! Malfoy found me in the hall crying and he asked me what was wrong. I needed to get it off my chest, so I told him! It's not like I expected him to do that!" Ron's ears were turning red, that's how she knew he was really angry. He grabbed her wrist too tightly, causing her to let out a small cry of pain before she felt his lips harshly against her own. His tooth cutting into her lower lip as she pushed against him harder and harder, tears streaming down her face.

Finally, she pulled her knee up into his abdomen and then gave him a right hook to the face. "Ronald Weasley you insufferable ass! I hope you walk into a door and then fall into the whomping willow!" She screamed. At this point, Ron was beyond pissed. He had finally drawn himself to his feet and suddenly, he brought the back of his hand down across her face rather hard. She had fallen to the ground, holding her stinging cheek.

He stared at her with wide eyes,"H-Hermione.. I.. I'm so sorry.. I d-didn't mean i-it!" He said, quickly moving to help her up. Though all that got him was a foot to the face, her heel digging roughly into his jaw, and with a sickening crack; he was the one on the ground. "You.. Don't you come near me until I damn well say. If you come near me I'll hex you so many times your bloody children will feel it decades after their birth." She said in a low whisper, casing a glamor charm on her face to correct her makeup and hide the already forming bruise.

She had rushed to class, arriving just a minute before the ending of her time limit. With a sigh of relief, she took her seat beside Harry and started to get to work. Listening and taking notes, she didn't even care that Ron hadn't shown up for class. When Harry asked her subtly what had happened, she only told him that she'd tell him later. Which, she didn't know if she could tell Harry, Harry was Ron's best friend. If he found out that Ron had struck her, then there would be no telling what would happen. Right now though, she just shook her head and continued to work on the lesson at hand.

There were no medians for mistakes, she wouldn't allow herself to be taken from her studies by the likes of this situation. Finally, class had ended and she had slipped away from Harry rather quickly, leaving him to talk with Ginny. The day had trudged on, she had finished with her classes and had avoided telling Harry what had happened. She had gone to Dinner at the Great Hall and had successfully managed to stuff her face before running off saying that she had an essay to write. Which was believable, considering she was Hermione Granger, queen of bookworms.

By the time she had darted into her room, the glamor charm had worn off just as she reached her door. She had refreshed it half way through the day, thankfully she had remembered. Now she stood in her bathroom, staring at her bruised face. He had struck her rather hard, too hard to really be classified as accidental. He had wanted to hit her, and he accomplished that. Yet he had a bruise from her fist and foot too, she was sure of that. The great Hermione Granger had gotten into a physical brawl with her best friend and ex boyfriend. Her hand hurt and her face hurt, badly at that.

Sighing deeply, she couldn't help the tears that sprang to life again. Why was he acting like this? What did she do to deserve this? Her heart sank more and more and she just shook her head. Her expression went blank and her eyes fell dead as she dried them and put on her night gown, this time it was a thin dark green one with a black outer robe. She pulled on her slippers and pocketed her wand before she left her room, doing her usual rounds without sleep. It wasn't until she found herself staring at the spot that she had broken down before that she realized she was crying silently again with a blank face.

Shrugging at it, she just continued to blink away the tears as she walked the corridors. What she wasn't expecting to see was a dreary looking Draco crouched down and leaned against the wall while he balanced on his heels. "Malfoy, it's past curfew. Please return to your room." Her voice came out in an even tone, unusually calm and collected. She had forgotten about her bruised hand and face, her knuckles lightly split from the trauma of them striking Ron's jaw. The blond haired boy tipped his face up to see who was talking to him, he hadn't been able to tell who it was by voice alone due to the tone. Yet when he looked up, his eyes widened.

What he saw made him jump up in a flash, his hands gently taking her face in his palms. "Granger what the bloody hell happened to you?!" He said frantically, tipping her face back with his fingers as he examined the palm shaped bruise. His eyes narrowed at the tears, her blank face, everything was wrong. This wasn't Granger, this wasn't fucking Hermione Granger of the Golden trio, famed bookworm and goody-two-shoes. "Hermione.."

When he said her first name in that warning tone, she stared up at him without emotion, dimmed orbs taking in his serious ones as she frowned and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand from her face. "Nothing, I'm perfectly alright, Malfoy. Now please, return to your room before I take house points." She was greeted with the snatch of her own wrist, he was examining her hand and he looked like he was ready to slaughter someone. "Hermione fucking Granger, what the hell happened to you and why are you so beat up!? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!"

That was the last strand of sanity she had. Draco Malfoy was inquiring about her injuries with such a serious concern that she didn't know how to react. Even though she had continued to cry with that expressionless facade, she hadn't once broken that mask. "Ten points from Slytherin." She said quietly, pulling her hand from him and turning on her heels to walk back the other way. "If you're still out here when I do my second rounds, I'll take twenty." Draco was stunned, his eyes wide with surprise when she had taken the house points. This was wrong, this certainly wasn't Hermione.

After years of them being at war with wits, the two of them quipping and chiding each other, he knew her too well. He hadn't even realized how well he knew her until now. Without even thinking, he reached out and pulled her back up against his front. His arms tightly keeping her in place as he frowned. "It was that Weasley bastard, wasn't it?" He said softly, feeling her tense up against him as she froze up with his question. That was all the answer he needed. Picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, he knew where one of the Gryffindors hung out at this time of night.

She was flailing a bit before she finally gave up and just sighed, clutching the fabric of his robes as she silently sobbed. Yet she still didn't break her facade of strength, she couldn't. She had to keep this blank expression. How else was she suppose to deal with everything that had happened? Right now, while she was being hauled down the hallways on the shoulder of Malfoy, she just gave into it. There was no point in fighting it right now, she didn't have the wits or strength to do so. Draco carried her through the changing stairs to a remote chamber in the castle, and sitting there playing cards was no other but Colin Creevey and Dean Thomas.

Both boys looked up with a frightened, deer in headlights, look. "D-Draco" Started Colin. "M-Malfoy.." Finished Dean. They both saw Hermione on his shoulder and put brave faces on, standing up and drawing their wands. Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh stop with that you gits. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want one of you to come with me for a minute, then you can go back to what ever the bloody hell you were doing." They exchanged a look, an unspoken conversation going on before Dean stepped forward and nodded. "Alright..." He said slowly, cautiously. The blond had no doubt in his mind that Dean was planning to try and help Hermione, but his plans would be squashed, since he had the same kind of plan.

As the two of them walked down the hall to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione began to squirm again. "Malfoy, put me down. I can walk just fine." She said in a slight huff, he stopped, putting her down but pinching the back of her nightgown so she couldn't run off. It was at this point that Dean saw full and well what injuries his friend had. With wide eyes, he gawked at her. "Hermione! What did he do to you?!" He said frantically. Draco shook his head,"I didn't do anything to her. Despite popular belief, I don't put my hands on women in a violent way. And just why in the hell would I put a hand on Granger? She's too bloody intelligent, she'd hex me in a heartbeat!"

As much as he hated to admit it, the girl was smart and she would've hexed him before he would be able to raise a hand to her. He saw it, that glimpse of a smile on her lips at the compliment he paid to her, only rolling his eyes in response. Dean wasn't amused though, something was going on and he wasn't liking the fact that Hermione had been hurt. "Well who hurt her?!" He questioned, only to get a shake of Draco's head and a short response. "Don't worry about it." There was something there that told Dean not to question it, not to ask anything else, he could tell Draco was pissed. And that was one Slytherin he didn't want to piss off even further.

So with silence, a tense silence, they walked to the painting of the Fat Lady. Dean gave her the password and she gave Draco a stern look before opening up. He pushed Hermione down on the couch and told her to stay before dragging Dean off to the stairs. After they reached their destination, Draco turned to Dean with a growl. "Which one is Potter's?" He didn't want to raise suspicion of his plans. Dean frowned and hesitated before pointing towards the door, only to be pushed towards the stairs and told to leave or sit with Hermione.

Hermione had been sitting there on the couch, patiently waiting for what ever was about to happen. She felt uneasy and anxious, but no turn of this came to her face. Having conjured up herself a pot of tea, she was idly sipping on it while she nervously waited. Dean soon came barreling down the stairs, his eyes shot to Hermione and he took the offered seat beside her. Shakily taking the offered tea as well, he frowned. "Hermione... What happened? Will you please tell me?" He knew that they weren't the best of friends, they had barely even talked their entire time here.. Yet he wanted to know what happened and how to help.

She only shook her head and gave him a small and short lived smile. "I'm fine, Dean. Why don't you go back to Colin before he gives his little self a heart attack with worry?" She said gently, trying to put some kind of emotion to her voice. He only sighed and nodded, setting the empty cup down before smiling warily to her and running off. In the mean time, she was ready to try and go to the boy's dormitories and figure out what Draco was doing. This was all too odd, Draco wasn't acting like himself at all. She was, in his terms as well as his family's terms, a filthy mudblood. Why did that change all of a sudden? What was his goal in all of this? What did _he _get out of doing all of this?

It was all too confusing. Draco had stormed up to the door and preformed a spell to unlock the door before storming in like a bat out of hell. "Weasley!" He growled, snatching the man up by his night shirt and throwing him to the ground. Ron woke with a start and immediately became frightened by the fact that Draco Malfoy was in his room and was throwing him around like a rag doll. "You bloody bastard!" He shouted, waking up Harry. Jumping up, Harry bolted towards Draco and snapped his arms around him, jerking him back before he could kick Ron in his already bruised face. "Potter this has nothing to do with you! Get off me!" He shouted, anger boiling and rising to no end as he thrashed around.

Though Harry had seen the bruises when he had entered his room, he had only figured he had gotten into a fight with some beast or had gotten it during a Quidditch run. So he had no suspicions of what was going on, but the fact that Draco was in his room raging gave him some. "Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He shouted, throwing the blond to the bed and standing there heaving in his breaths. It had been a fight on it's own to pull him back, which meant something had pissed him off enough to really want to lay some blows on Ron. Snapping his gaze to Ron, he narrowed his eyes. "Ron.. What's going on?!" He said, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

Suddenly, Draco got up and snatched Potter by the hand and started to pull him away. Ron was quick to his feet to rush after them as Draco pulled the stumbling boy-who-lived after him. "Malfoy don't!" He pleaded, not wanting Harry to find out what he had done to Hermione. After dragging Harry down the stairs, he shoved him in front of Hermione who nearly leapt out of her skin.

"That's what he did!" He said angrily, pointing to Hermione's face and hand. Harry stared at her with wide eyes before he meekly spoke in a broken tone. "Hermione... Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, wanting to know why his best friends had hidden this from him. Ron stood there, horrified at how bad the bruise had colored her pale flesh. He couldn't believe what he had done, tears sprang to his face and he dropped to his knees. "Hermione I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." He said repeatedly, which only pissed Draco off even further. Tempted to draw his wand, he settled against it. More tempted to kill the red head with his bare hands.

Lunging for him, the blond snatched Ron by the collar of his shirt and headbutted him. "You have no right to apologize to her or even look at her!" He screamed, pushing his knees into Ron's shoulders as he cocked his arm back and laid blow and blow continuously to Ron's face and head. Hermione suddenly got to her feet and rushed to the two, pulling at Draco's arms and shoulders before they both fell back. Her arms and legs tangled around him to keep him were he was and he was certainly trapped. He growled a bit, this wasn't fair! She was the one who got hurt! And now she was protecting the one who hurt her?! It wasn't right!

"Hermione get off me! The bloody git deserves to have his head bludgeoned!" He was near pleading with her before Harry stepped up to Ron and stared down at him with a sad and angered look. "I can't believe you'd do something like that mate.. I can't believe you'd hurt our 'Mione.. Our best friend.. Your girlfriend at one point.. I wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave you, Ron Weasley..." Hermione was sobbing again, but this time, there was sadness and pain sprawled across her face as she clung to Draco.

Draco frowned, he could feel her hot tears creeping down his back as she cried into the crook of his neck. Settling down, he didn't thrash anymore, instead; he raised his hands to her arms and gently held them in a comforting manner. "I didn't want this.. I didn't want this at all! I just.. I just want us to be friends like we use to be! So what if Ron and I got into a fight?! I hit him too!" Draco was near fuming again, he was about to say something but Harry interjected. "Hermione.. Ron is a man, and to put his hands on you like that.. It isn't right." Ron was curled up into a ball now, sobbing into himself as he spoke in a broken tone. "H-he's right.."

Finally, Draco got his words in. "I may be a bloody down right ass, but I would never put my hands on a woman. No matter how much I want to strangle Pansy some times, I never have. And you're no where near Pansy bad, Hermione Granger." Hermione hiccuped, tightening her hold on Draco as she bawled into his shoulder. "Please.. Please can we just go back? I just.. I just want to forget all of this and us be friends again! That's what I want!" She pleaded, begged, cried for them to go back to normal. Slowly, she uncoiled herself from Draco and moved over to Ron, picking him up.

Ron flinched, expecting her to hit him as well. He deserved it though, he deserved what ever she gave him. Though he was astonished when he felt her tiny arms curl around him tightly and hold him close into her bosom. "I don't care what he did you guys! He only slapped me! I punched him, I kicked him, I kneed him! I did more than he did! I don't care about some rule about men not hitting women! Sure it hurts like hell and yes, I don't like being hurt! But I just want us to be friends again.." Harry watched everything unfold, his eyes moving to the blond who had sat up, staring at the two with a burning desire to beat Ron to a bloody pulp.

"Okay Hermione.. Okay." Harry whispered as he crouched down and held them both in his arms. "If you can forgive him, so can I.." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were both forgiving him and they both wanted everything to stay the same between them. It really was a miracle.

After their little sob fest, Hermione had healed up Ron's face as best she could before sending the two off to bed. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, sipping on a cup of warmed up tea. Draco was confused by what just happened, but he soon figured it out. "Bloody Golden Trio for ya.." He had muttered beneath his breath before he sat down beside Hermione and got himself a cup of tea. "Why?" That meek voice came so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. "Why what, Granger?" He responded with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Why have you been like this towards me, Malfoy? You hate me, don't you? Why did you hold me and let me cry into you? Why did you come storming after Ron after you saw my face? Why have you been protecting me and caring for me? You even put me in your bed.." She muttered, looking into her cup of tea. Draco was taken back by the questions, he hadn't expected her to really ask them, more so keep them to herself and let the two of them go back to hating each other. Sighing deeply, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Granger.. I'm so use to seeing you so bloody chipper and firey that it pissed me off seeing you sad. It doesn't suit you at all and I don't like change." He stated firmly.

Hermione rolled her eyes a bit and looked at him with a tired gaze. "Draco Malfoy.. You've been changing yourself. You haven't once called me a filthy mudblood or a muggle or anything of the sort. You've been exceedingly kind to me and you even went out of your way to get Dean to give you the password and get you up to Ron's room. You planned everything out. So you may not like change, but you've changed a lot after you discovered how bloody wrong your parents ideals were." Her words truly shook him deep into his core, his lips tightened into a straight line as he thought quietly to himself.

Had he really changed that much? Was it really that noticeable? He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He was overly distracted by this, not noticing that Hermione had come closer to him and had leaned up. Her warm, plush, primrose lips pressed against his pale cheek; causing them to ignite into a light red coloring. "Thank you.." She whispered, leaning against him. He had tensed up, unsure of what to do. No one had ever even thanked him much in his life, he wasn't sure how to react to Hermione Granger of all people thanking him. He wasn't even sure how to answer what she said. "I..." He started, clearing his throat to try and get his barrings.

"Look... I'm sorry about how I've treated you in the past. I was brainwashed into all of these ideals and raised to be the perfect little puppet.. I know I taunt you and quip at you a lot, and I know that you're Gryffindor and that I'm a Slytherin.. But, I want to..." He trailed off, trying to find the right word for it. "I want to try and be friends.. You're good for me, Granger. You make me rethink things before I do them or talk. I'm probably not good for you though, I don't know how you'd benefit from being my friend." He was scared, for once in his life, he was scared at what someone would say. Sure he had been terrified in his life before, but right now, he was legitimately scared of what someone had to say.

Hermione peeked up through her lashes at him, seeing his taut features and the worry displayed on his face. "Y'know.. I don't think the houses are as separated as you think. After the war, we came together in a sense of houses.. And Malfoy.. You've changed a lot.. I think we can be friends, But.." There it was, that dreadful but, he was ready to get up and apologize and leave. Yet she gently gripped his hand, lacing her slender phalanges between his calloused ones. "You have to forgive Ron for what was done. You already beat him up badly. Can you do that? I can't be friends with you if you hate my two best friends.." Draco groaned a bit, he had to forgive Weasley!? Just how was he suppose to do that?! He didn't want to, but she had forgiven him, and it was her he hurt the most.

Sighing, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting his head drop in defeat. "Fine, I'll forgive Weasley. Just don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with the bloody bugger. I still don't like him, he's a pest." He muttered, expecting to get chided for his words. Instead, he heard a giggle from her. Hermione understood that Malfoy couldn't possibly be friends with Harry and Ron right off the bat, but they were good for him, just like she was good for him. So she hoped that at some point, they'd be friends as well. "Then we can be friends... Draco."

His head snapped up when she said his first name, that was the first time she called him by his first name and wasn't chiding him in the process of it. Staring at her, he didn't even realize he had started smiling a little. That usual scowl had been removed from his face for this one moment and he wasn't afraid of letting himself show that emotion. "Okay.. Hermione." Her name tasted strangely on his tongue, he sort of liked saying it. He'd probably say it more often. Hermione looked back down, she knew she still had a ways to go before she could fully forgive Ron. Even if she said she wanted everything to go back to normal, she knew it would take a bit of time before she could be around him fully.

Then she remembered how well she had slept in Draco's bed, how she didn't toss and turn or have nightmares of the dreadful war. It had been a full year since the final battle and everything was returning back to normal without the threat of Voldemort. How peaceful he looked sleeping beside her on his own makeshift bed. She wondered if he had nightmares of the war. She expected that he would have them more so than her due to his family having been tied to the dark wizard himself. Resting against him, she wondered about what she was going to say, thinking it out before she finally found her voice again.

"Draco is it okay if I sleep in your room tonight? I wont steal your bed this time.." She felt him tense up again at the question, giving her a confused look. "That was the first time I've slept peacefully.. And with everything that just happened.. I don't want to sleep in my own room. Do you think Zabini will mind?" She questioned quietly. Draco was stunned, he was only just getting use to the idea of them conversing normally rather than chiding each other, and here she was talking about sleeping in his room. Blinking a few times, he raised his unoccupied hand to his jaw and rubbed it. This was a strange situation, and if someone would've told him he'd be in it before now, he would've laughed at them.

"Yeah, that's fine with me, but you'll be sleeping in my bed. I'm a gentleman, and women don't conjure their own beds to sleep in within a man's room." He hadn't called her girl, because she wasn't a girl anymore. She had proved that this morning when she came down looking like Lavender Brown had made her up. "But.." He heard that small voice of disapproval and shook his head, getting up but keeping a hold on her hand. "No buts, you're sleeping in my bed if you want to sleep in my room. Simple as that." Staring up at him, Hermione sighed in defeat and nodded. "Then you're sleeping in the same bed. We're friends, that's okay. I did share a tent with two boys for a long time, so it doesn't bother me."

Quirking a brow, he just nodded to what Hermione was saying. It wasn't wise to protest against this woman, she would've ground him up and spit him out without missing a beat. In other words, it was a battle he wouldn't win. She gathered herself to her feet and made the tea pot and cups disappear before nodding to him. "You have your slippers this time, right?" He asked, looking down to her feet before he nodded and started out of the Gryffindor common room with her in toll. They walked in a comfortable silence to the Slytherin tower, getting in without a hitch and to his room without problem. Except for the fact that Blaise Zabini was still awake. _Great.._

Blaise looked up to see the two coming into the room, that signature grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at them. "Oh, well isn't this a nice surprise.. Draco, you just missed Pansy. She was here looking for you again.. I think she'd be upset that you were bringing Granger into your bed." He winked at the two. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's not like that and you know it, Blaise. Now stop trying to embarrass her." Looking to Hermione, who was meekly pressing the side of her curled fingers to her mouth and blushing deeply, he couldn't hide the chuckle. "Get into bed, I'm going to go talk to this bloody moron." She nodded and silently crawled into his bed, curling up beneath the warm blankets.

Reveling in the smell, she felt comfortable in his bed. Not just in a sense of physical comfort, but she felt at ease too. Like no monsters were going to appear and scare her. Draco snatched Blaise by the hand and pulled him off and into the bathroom, casting a silencing charm. "Sooo? Why is Granger in our room again? And awake at that?" He leaned against the sink and examined one of his busted hands. "I beat the bloody hell out of Weasley. He struck her, you saw her face. She thanked me, Blaise. She bloody thanked me for being protective and caring. I told her I wanted to be her friend and she sodding accepted!" Blaise looked just as surprised as Draco had when Hermione told him that she wanted to be friends as well.

"Well I'll be damned. Well that still doesn't explain why she's in your bed, Draco." He snickered, earning a glare from the blond. "It's not like that, Blaise. She said it was the first time she had slept peacefully since the war. So I let her come back, but... She bloody well wont sleep in the bed unless I sleep in it too. Something about wanting to conjure her own bed instead of stealing mine." He shrugged. The darker skinned boy laughed, nudging Draco's side with his elbow. "Maybe she fancies you." Draco went wide eyed and furiously shook his head. "Not a bloody chance! Sweet Merlin if she fancied me..." He trailed off.

"What? You'd take the chance? I sure as hell would just to shag her if that was the case, then again, I don't just shag and run off. I may be a Slytherin, but Sweet Merlin is right. I'm jealous that you're so bloody lucky to even have her in your bed as a friend!" Draco couldn't help but to laugh this time, running his pale fingers through his hair. "She's stunning, isn't she? Bloody drop dead brilliant.." He stopped himself short, blushing a bit. He fancied Granger?! No, that was impossible. Shrugging it off, he ignored the rather wide grin on his friend's face and left the bathroom to get changed. Having practically forgotten she was in his room, he went through his usual routine of getting dressed.

Though he stopped short of taking his pants off when he heard a gentle squeak of protest, turning his head sharply to see a flustered Hermione hiding her head beneath the blankets. "Fuck." Was all he said before he quickly snatched up his nightwear. "Sorry, Gra-Hermione. Forgot you were in here." He rushed off to the bathroom to change, returning after he had finished. Now he was standing at his bedside, looking at the space between where he'd sleep and where Hermione laid. How was this going to work? Would they end up cuddled up to each other at some point? Normally he kicked Pansy out of the room after a good shag and didn't coddle her at all. This was an entirely new situation and he wasn't sure how to go about it.

Yet when he met Hermione's gaze, she smiled at him and gestured for him to lay down before she curled up beneath the blankets. Swallowing his anxiety, he crawled into bed and laid on his back. If one were to walk in and look at them, there would probably be some questions. Not only because it was him and Granger of all people, but because of the fact that he was shirtless and she was dressed in a skimpy nightgown. Closing his eyes, he just sighed lightly and decided he'd forget about her being there and sleep. Or he tried to anyways.

Hermione was as nervous as could be, here she was in Malfoy's bed and he was in it too! She had never even let Ron touch her in a more intimate manner, and here she was in a man's bed. That's right, Draco was a man. He was no longer the boy that she had hated and loathed seeing in the halls. A shirtless man in bed with her, there was no harm in it. It was innocent, she wasn't worried about him putting any moves on her. He'd never do that, well, at least she didn't think he would. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let herself doze off. It had been an eventful night and now she just wanted to sleep it off without a single worry in the world.

Zabini had gotten finished changing and was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the two of them. It was some what sickening, but only because it was so bloody right. Granger and Malfoy, oh boy would Lucius Malfoy have a fit. There was no doubt in his mind that Draco's father would disown him or something for this unless he had ulterior motives. Though he knew Draco didn't have such things, and it surprised him. Shaking his head, he snickered before he laid down and went to sleep himself. Things were about to get interesting and he wasn't going to miss it. Some where in the middle of the night, Hermione had turned over and was curled up into him.

Her legs tangled over his own with one arm draped over his bare abdomen while the other was curled into her. He had woken at the shifting in the bed but didn't provide any protest to her sleeping actions. Why would he wake her up for coddling up to him? That was rude and senseless. Not to mention he sort of liked the affectionate cuddling she presented. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed a bit. This was going to be a long night if she tossed and turned in bed, he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he just held her, thinking that was the better option in his sleepy haze. She felt warm, and it was a nice feeling.

Hours later, Zabini had woken up extra early again to get Hermione out of the room. Or to at least wake up Draco to do it. He was surprised to see the two tangled up in each other. Their limbs twined together while Draco held Hermione like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Her face hidden in the crook of his friend's neck, but he could see that small smile etched on her lips. He almost felt cruel for leaning over and lightly shaking his friend to wake him up. Draco's eyes sleepily opening a slight bit as he flickered those gray pools to look up at Blaise. "What do you want?" He croaked out in a sleepy tone.

Chuckling, he pointed to the girl in Draco's arms, which seemed to wake him up enough to realize what was going on. Frowning, Draco sighed and looked to the clock before he looked back down to Hermione and started rubbing her back with one hand. "Hermione? Hermione wake up, you have to go back to your room." Groaning softly, Hermione was pulled from her pleasant dreamless sleep, groggily raising a hand and rubbing at her eye. "What?" She whispered, her mind soon sent reeling at the position her and Draco were in. Her heart stammered wildly in her chest as she shot up into a seated position and looked down at Draco. "S-sorry." She muttered, turning a good fifty shades of red in the face before she looked to Zabini. "Good morning, Za-" He cut her off with a raise of his hand. "Blaise."

Nodding shortly, she smiled a bit awkwardly. "Good morning, Blaise." His name rolled off her tongue rather smoothly and she smiled at the fact. Draco soon sat up and climbed out of bed. "I'll take you back this morning. Thanks for waking me up, Blaise." Earning a nod from his friend, he watched as Blaise went back to bed with a thump into his mattress. Chuckling, he threw on a shirt and put on his night robe, pulling on his slippers while Hermione did the same. "Remind me to thank him, this is the second time he's woken up early for my sake." She said lightly, waiting for Draco at the door.

He had nodded and followed her out. Again, they walked in comfortable silence all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. "Thanks for walking me back.. I'll see you in the Great Hall for breakfast." She said sweetly, smiling to him before she disappeared behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco had stood there for a few minutes after she was gone, going over everything that had happened in his head. Some how or another, he was friends with Hermione Granger, and he was enjoying it. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he returned to his own room and got ready for classes. What had she meant by she'd see him in the Great Hall for breakfast? They sat at two different tables? And why did she always get up so bloody early!?

Hermione had gotten ready the same way she had yesterday, a glamor charm here and a glamor charm there, she was ready for classes. As her and Ginny talked about, there was no harm in looking a bit more feminine and it wouldn't bother her studies either. So this time, she had charmed her unruly hair into those bouncy curls and pulled them up, letting them drape down her back just past her rump. Doing a bit of light makeup, she had tightened her uniform a bit again before she was out the door with her wand and book bag in hand.

Once she got into the great hall, she realized she wasn't getting there as early as she normally had been. Spending those precious minutes fiddling with her appearance had really made a difference. Seating herself next to Ginny, she felt that something was off. Everyone was being rather quiet this morning, even though she knew not everyone was here yet, it was still quiet compared to the usual noisy mornings. Tipping her head up, she looked around and quirked a brow at seeing Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Hermione." Blaise drawled, chuckling while he wore a white toothed grin.

Ginny leaned over, seeing Hermione's confusion. "They just showed up at the table and sat down with us. Ron and Harry didn't protest and none of us know how to start the conversation!" The youngest Weasley seemed startled and frantic. Inclining her head to the two, she smiled to them. "Thank you again, Blaise." She knew he'd know what she was referring to, it was best that it wasn't said aloud either. With a nod, Blaise smiled to her. "Any time, Hermione." Ron and Harry exchanged curious looks before they shrugged, Ron shoveling food into his mouth as he would normally. Everything seemed to fall into place, conversation starting up while they all laughed and spoke of different stories and different subjects.

Draco had started off feeling bold and awkward at the same time, not really saying much while he unconsciously rubbed at his forearm where the Dark mark was. Even though Voldemort was dead, he still felt odd about what was happening around him. Here he was, the famed Slytherin jerk and holder of the Dark Mark, traitor to Voldemort, Harry Potter's worst enemy; sitting and eating with Gryffindors and the famed Golden Trio. Though he noticed that Hermione wasn't talking to Weasley all too much, he figured it was still a sensitive situation with them. Things would return to normal between them though, they had gotten through much worse.

Even though he felt insanely awkward and nervous about this, he was slowly becoming more comfortable with this. Once they finished, they had parted ways to go to their different classes. Well, Ginny and Blaise had left, leaving the golden trio and Draco to go to Potions first. Even Snape thought it odd for them to walk in together and when he broke them off into pairs, Hermione had stuck with Draco rather than a Gryffindor. By now, every one was whispering about different rumors involving Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They didn't care though, it didn't matter to them what their fellow students said. They were friends now.


	3. Chapter 3: Denial

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any of the characters listed other than Kimi Davenport (And a few animals), as well as the story that is written here. The rest is owned by J.K Rowling. [And a right lucky woman she is! XD]**_

_Author's note: Hi again! Thank you for continuing to read Unexpected Heartbreak! I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism, and just plain ol' comments! I do hope you continue to read UH and I hope you enjoy! Please keep in mind I do not have a beta reader, so if you spot any mistakes, please notify me and I shall correct them! ~Panda_

**Chapter Three: Denial.**

Everyone was trying to grasp the concept that Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio was not only prettying herself up, but was also hanging around Draco Malfoy. Previous Death Eater and famed king jerk of the Slytherins. The war really had done a number on things, the school was still being rebuilt here and there and people were still rather shattered by the events that took place. It didn't really surprise them that things were altered so much. Then again, it was still strange! From whispers to rumors, rumors to flat out stories, they were talking and talking like their lives depended on it! Neither Hermione or Draco really cared though, it hadn't bothered them too much.

What had bothered them slightly were the romantic rumors being spread about them. How Hermione was shagging Draco behind his back and that was why he had left her. Truth be told, it was because she wouldn't shag Ron! If only they knew. She kept her lips tightly closed and decided it best to just try and ignore everything. With the surprise of Draco and Blaise sitting at the Gryffindor table this morning to her working with the, surprisingly smart, Draco during classes; her world was being shifted off it's axis and she wasn't sure how to cope. Sure, she had planned to go and eat with Draco instead of her best friends this morning, but he and Blaise beat her to it! It was laughable even!

She was still having problems talking with Ron more openly, even though she noticed him still ogling her. Having initially started prettying herself up for the sake of making Ron jealous, she had found comfort in the fact that she had more confidence in her appearance now. Even if it was just glamor charms for the most part. It was her last class before lunch and this time, she wanted to do the shocking. A coy smirk curved primrose pillows as she strolled into the Great hall, happy that she had beaten Draco and Blaise there this time. Shifting to the Slytherin table, she seated herself, which quieted most of the first years and most of the rest of them. Only a few sat there whispering to themselves.

Pansy Parkinson wasn't amused though, not in the slightest. With her signature screech, she stormed up to Hermione and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, speaking cruelly. "Just what do you think you're doing, Granger?!" Hermione looked up at the pug-faced woman, a slight smile to her lips. "I'm just sitting here, Parkinson." The opposing woman rolled her eyes and growled, ready to snap out at Granger. "_Why, _are you sitting here?!" She truly was annoyed, and it was rather amusing to Hermione to see her overreact like this. "I wanted to sit with my friend." Hermione said smoothly, running her hands down her skirt to smooth it out as she looked around. Soon enough, before Pansy could get another word in, Draco came in.

Instantly, the insufferable woman backed off and swooned over the blond man. "Hi Draco." She cooed, her heart beating quickly in her chest as she grinned at him. Though Draco just nodded to her, more interested in the fact that Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table. Knowing full well that most Slytherins didn't enjoy the company of Gryffindors, especially ones of the Golden Trio type.

"Hey Hermione." He said, sitting down and running his fingers through his hair. "What are you doing here? I thought you always sat with Potter and Weasley. What's that other girl's name? Ginny?" Hermione giggled a bit and rested her arms against the table, her head supported by her upright hand. "Yes, her name is Ginny. She's the youngest Weasley. The only girl as well. I decided I'd sit with you this time, you were brave enough to get near the Gryffindor table, after all. So the Slytherin table shouldn't be too much of a trial for a Gryffindor." She said with a wink, grinning still.

Draco quirked a brow, it was still new and strange to him that Hermione had a less than serious side. Hell it surprised him every time she cracked a joke! "Ah yes, Ginny.. I keep wanting to call her Jena. I don't know why. Probably the similarity, I'll have to remember her name though." He smirked, pouring himself and Hermione a cup of tea before taking a sip. "I see, well then I guess I was bloody well courageous as could be then, hm?" Hermione couldn't help it, she had to tease him a bit, so when she spoke; she nearly spit out her tea afterwards. "For a ferret." He had mocked an astonished look before laughing himself. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you, Hermione?"

With a shake of her head, she smiled coyly. "Not a day in your life, Draco." Pansy wasn't pleased, seeing the two interact made her sick. She growled beneath her breath and shot up from her seat, storming off with a rage like no other. Draco had taken notice of it and rolled his eyes. "Damnable woman.. Always attached to my bloody hip and getting insanely jealous over nothing." Hermione looked at him curiously, her brows furrowing together. "Then why are you with her?" This time, Draco was the one with the curious gaze. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt that intense silver gaze on her. Though she just bit her lip and ignored it, it was nothing. Right?

"I'm not with Pansy. She just hangs all over me all the time and we shag sometimes, only to shut her up though." He said with a shrug, taking a sip of his tea. She was confused, she knew people had done _it _for the simple fact of pleasure, but doing that just to shut someone up? That was just plain confusing to her. As if he could see through her like glass, he chuckled. "Yes, Granger, there are people who shag to shut people up. If you were annoyed constantly by someone and the only way to shut them up was to shag them, would you?" Hermione's eyes went wide, like a doe caught in headlights, she nibbled on her lower lip and thought on the question in all forms. Would she do such a thing?

Shaking her head, she started to take bites of her food as she thought. "No, I wouldn't. Then again, you have to figure.. I wouldn't even let Ron touch me. No matter how much he annoyed me or pleaded." Draco flinched a bit, _Shit_. "Sorry, Hermione.. I didn't mean to bring that up.." He muttered, looking down, feeling rather bad about making her remember that. "No no, it's fine, Draco. It hurts still, but it's okay. I'm just glad we're still able to be friends. Point is, I wouldn't shag anyone for the sake of shutting them up. Probably because I've never done anything like that." _Now that isn't surprising._ Draco thought, starting on his own food.

"Oi, well bloody hell, Hermione. I'm not really surprised you haven't done anything. But with how you look, I kind of am at the same time. I would've expected someone to get you in bed at some point." When that slipped out, he went stiff. "Not that I.. Er... Fuck." He grumbled at himself, his palm firmly placed against his face as he chided himself mentally about his poor choice of words. There was no way he said that, he couldn't have said that. Then again, the look on her face said otherwise. "Well thanks for the compliment, Draco." She said meekly, pushing away the butterflies in her stomach as she continued to eat. They sat in comfortable silence for the last minutes of their lunch, reveling in their food while they thought quietly to themselves.

_There's no way I fancy her.. _…. _There's no way I fancy him. _

The two of them were constantly denying and claiming it was impossible to have taken a shining to the other. Denial was a powerful thing. After finishing their lunch, they went on their separate ways to their different classes. Though Hermione had pulled Ginny aside to have a little girl talk. "Ginny!" She had hollered down the hall to the familiar red head, catching up with her. "Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly, smiling nervously. Ginny had looked at her with a raised brow and nodded. "Sure 'Mione." They had retreated into the girl's bathroom from prying ears, Hermione taking that short time it took to get there to try and figure out what she was going to say.

Once they had gotten comfortable, her sitting on the sink's edge alongside Ginny, she sighed deeply. "Ginny.. How do you feel when you're with Harry? Do you feel like vomiting but not in a bad way? Like there's knots in your stomach? And do you find yourself smiling a lot more than usual? Or comfortable in his bed, so much so that you don't have nightmares when you're there?" Ginny stared at her friend with a startled look. Hermione Granger was asking her for love advice? Things truly had changed! "Well.. Yes, actually. You feel like you're going to get sick, your chest tightens, and you feel light as a feather when talking to him. I mean, well, that's how I am with Harry."

Hermione groaned and pushed her hands to her face. "Ginny... I think I have.. I think I might.. Like.. Draco.. More than.. A friend." Ginny let out a shocked gasp, her hands flying to her mouth as she stared at Hermione in absolute astonishment. "Hermione! You like Draco!?" She nearly shouted, quickly being hushed by her friend. "I don't know! I don't think I do! I mean.. It's impossible! Sure he's changed since the war.. But.. Really? We've hated each other all through school!" She whined a bit, biting down on her lower lip harshly as she curled her knees to her chest. "I don't know, Ginny.. I'm still hurting over Ron.. I think it might just be the affection that I'm liking." Ginny reached out, her arms tightly wrapping around Hermione and bringing her close into her.

"It's alright, Hermione. Just try to figure it out at some point, okay?" She said sweetly, her head tipping up to the clock when she heard the bells signaling that it was time for class. "Don't want to be late, right?" She said, smiling. Hermione nodded stiffly and gave her friend a hug before standing up with her. Ginny left first which gave Hermione enough time to refresh the glamor charms she had placed before rushing off to class. Time seemed to drag on longer than usual, she didn't understand why she was so eager to see her friends. Maybe she just needed to take some time away? That sounded like a good idea. No Harry or Ron, Ginny or Draco, she'd just go read a book some where quiet.

There was no way she had a thing for Draco, she was probably just craving the affection he was giving her. That was probably it. So, she figured if she weened herself from the connection a little bit, it would ease up. Tapping her fingers impatiently against the surface of the table, she shot up like a rocket and put her things away when they were finally dismissed from their final class. She figured she'd skip dinner since she wasn't all that hungry and go straight to her room to put her books away and go to the library. Once she had dated to her room and then gotten her things put away, she was quick to rush from the Gryffindor tower to the library.

She was avoiding all contact with anyone, she didn't want to run into anyone or talk to anyone right now. She had to get her mind on straight. There was no way in hell that she had a thing for Draco. Hermione was trying to convince herself that it was just the affection she liked, that she was needing. So, she just needed to get away from it, then it would go away... Right? Having gotten to the library and found a suitable book, she was held up in the corner, simply reading all of her thoughts away. All whilst someone else was having nearly the same concern as her.

Draco had enjoyed his time spent with Hermione, even if it was in classes and when it was time to eat, yet nothing had made him happier than having woken up tangled with her. Why had that made him happy? Why was it making his heart do tricks and feel funny? Maybe it was just hormones. No, those entitled a sex drive. He wasn't some chick, he only wanted sex, right? Having been awfully confused by all of this, he figured he needed a second opinion, he now sat on his bed, his head resting in his palm as he sighed. "I don't know, Blaise.. I just need to figure this out. You said I fancied Granger, but that can't be possible. She's the embodiment of everything I despised." The darker skinned man quirked a brow and chuckled, grinning widely.

"Past tense. You don't despise it now, do you?" He said, smirking. Draco looked him curiously and narrowed his eyes. "It just doesn't make sense! I can't possibly fancy Granger! We've hated each other since the start of school and she probably hated me more than anyone because I always picked on her and her two friends." Blaise rolled his shoulders in a shrug and laid back on the bed, yawning. "So what? She's your friend now, isn't she?" Blaise understood what was going on all too well. It was like when Crabbe and Goyle wanted Pansy, they denied it for years! Thinking it was impossible because they were Draco's buddies. Yet they finally came to terms with it and now they try to bed her every chance they get.

"Yes, but it's only been a couple of days. It's not like we've been friends for long, mate." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up and just accept the fact that you like Hermione bloody Granger? Just look at you, mate! You found her in the hall, consoled her, and let her sleep in your bed; to which you didn't sleep in with her! You went after Weasley with a vengeance and you even went as far as to let her sleep in your bed again, with you, without you doing anything sneaky. For fuck's sake man! You like her! No matter how sodding strange this is, you're happy when you're around her. So suck it up and admit it!" Draco was stunned that Blaise was so brutally chiding him about this, but it's what was clearing things up for him.

Sighing, he got up and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm still not sure. Maybe it's because of the fact that I've never had any real care or affection, Blaise. Maybe I'm just wanting that from her so badly that it seems like I fancy her." Blaise groaned and turned over,"What ever mate. You'll learn eventually." Draco was sure of it, he didn't fancy Granger, he just liked the affection he had never gotten before. Shrugging it off, he got up and figured he should probably start on his research for his class. Sauntering down the halls, he kept his mind off the previous topic and wandered into the library to get some books. Having gone down to dinner and everything already, he hadn't seen Hermione and had just supposed she was doing her work or something.

Yet when he bumped into a chair, he turned to apologize only to see the familiar woman herself. "Sorry Hermione, I didn't notice the chair." He said smoothly, trying to keep his composure. Hermione glanced up and inwardly groaned. She was trying to avoid him and here he was. Yet that just made her think on the whole fates thing again. Shaking her head, she smiled a bit. "It's fine Draco. What brings you to the library?" Draco looked at her curiously and held up his history assignment. "Professor Binns' assignment." Nodding, Hermione looked over the assignment for a moment before she thought to herself. "Hm.. I've actually got all of the researching done, would you like my notes? I don't need them since I finished the assignment."

Immediately after mentioning it, she cursed herself mentally. Here she was trying to keep at arm's length from him and she was pulling him closer due to school work. How.. Hermione like. Giggling a bit to herself, she sighed softly and looked up at him. He was standing there looking rather curious before he nodded and smiled himself. "That'd be great. It'd save me time so I can finish Professor Sinistra's work as well." Hermione looked a bit surprised, she blinked a few times as she gathered her books and stood up, cradling them against her bosom. "I didn't know you took astronomy..?" She said slowly, curiously while she tipped her head back to look up at him. He merely nodded,"Yes. It was the only class that I really took an interest in besides Potions and Transfiguration."

He saw that coy grin on her lips and groaned softly. "Oh yes because you do enjoy being a ferret, don't you?" She said smoothly, laughing softly before hearing a harsh shushing noise from Madam Pince. Pushing the tips of her slender phalanges to her lips, the two of them left the library to go up to Hermione's room to get the notes. This time, it wasn't a comfortable silence. It was an awkward one, making them both feel a bit uneasy. Yet they never noticed how uneasy the other was. Finally, they made it to the head girl's room and she invited him in.

Draco took a good look around, she had changed the colors of the room to a somber and elegant red on black coloring. Her walls had, what he assumed her muggle since they didn't move, pictures of her friends and family. She really was family oriented it seemed. Though his eyes rested on one thing in particular. It was a painting, a rather startling one. It had a black base with the splattered paint of a woman hunched over and sobbing, her mouth open like she was screaming. All done in dark colors other than the tears, which were silver. It screamed volumes to him. "Did you paint this?" He asked meekly, astonishment clear in his voice.

Hermione looked up from her desk, turning her head to see what he was talking about. "Yes, I did that one after the final battle.." Her voice was a bit quieter than usual with a hint of dismay. "I see.. It says a lot.. I didn't know you painted.." He said, turning to face her now. She quirked a brow and pointed to the different, happier, painting on her walls. Some of plant life, some of animals, other of patronus. She really only did paintings when she saw no other release for her emotions or had the extra time. Watching him, he seemed rather interested in her work, in her world. It made her question herself as she felt that fluttering in her chest when he complimented her paintings.

Why now? Why was her heart thudding as it did with Ron at first? No, this was different. This was deeper than it ever had been with Ron. Biting into her lip, she turned back to her desk and started to go through the papers to find the notes. Simply trying to get her mind off the persistent thudding in her chest as well as the feeling to get sick. Draco was stunned, he had no idea that Hermione would have a talent for art. He always pinned her for a literature person entirely. She seemed to surprise him more every time he spoke with her. If only he had done so on a calmer ground before, maybe he would've never been burned with the mark.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he turned to look at Hermione, taking a seat on the side of her bed while he waited. It was rather comfortable, much softer and with more cushion than his own. Now that he was more relaxed, he was starting to realize the little things in her room. Like how it smelled like her, strawberries and wine wood. He reveled in the scent more than he would've liked to, coming to his senses when Hermione turned to him and handed him a slightly large stack of papers. Raising a brow, he smiled a bit and took the papers from her, nodding. "Thank you.." He paused, drawing in his lower lip between pearl white enamel.

Hermione looked down at Draco, and oh did the way he bite his lip bring a fire to her heart. She shuddered inwardly at the feeling and blushed softly. What on earth was going on with her?! Physically shaking her head as if it would help to get rid of the thoughts, she sat down on the bed beside him. "Do you want some tea while you look over the notes? Let me know if it's not legible."

Glancing to her, he gave her a slight nod. "Tea would be lovely, thank you. Your hand writing is too perfect for it not to be legible." He chuckled a bit and looked back down to the papers, it was true. Her script was absolutely perfect. It held the most precise curves and tails to every letter. One drawn to the other, yet he noticed something. Some of her letters had cute little add ons, her H's had a little curve at the top left line that whisked out into a series of curls and crosses. Her O's had a little flower in the curve that connected it to another letter. After reading the same sentence a few times, he tipped his chin up and looked at the wall for a moment in thought.

"Do you always do such extensive research for assignments?" He asked, turning a curious gaze to her. She looked up from her hands, tilting her head a bit as if to give him a- _Seriously?_- look. "Yes, I don't want to miss a single thing in detail." Draco chuckled,"Typical Granger." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Typical Malfoy to always have a scowl." With a little _hmph! _She laid back on her bed with a yawn. All of this talk and thoughts of having a thing for the man sitting beside her had worn her out. That and she hadn't been sleeping an awful lot lately. Though she slept well enough in Draco's bed, it just wasn't long enough.

Maybe tonight she'd skip her rounds and have one of the prefects do it instead. Thinking on this, she clicked her tongue in distaste and got up, going over to her desk. He watched her for a moment, finding himself to be doing that a lot lately, his curiosity piqued. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching her take a seat at her desk. "And I don't always scowl! Sometimes I simply frown." He said, grinning a bit. Laughing softly, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh yes, because a frown is so much of a difference!" He wouldn't admit it, but he liked her laugh. It was sweet sounding and pleasant to the ears.

Turning her eyes back to her blank parchment, she picked up her quill and dipped it's tip into the ink bottle, writing up a simple note to one of the prefects to have him cover her shift tonight. Seeing her yawn again, he frowned slightly. "Did you not sleep well?" He asked, some what worriedly. Why did it matter to him how she slept? Was it because she had slept in the same bed with him this time? Hermione was tying the letter around her owl's ankle before she sent it off and looked to him. "Oh no, I slept wonderfully, just not long enough. I do get up early." He let out a small breath of relief, so she had slept well, but her early bookworm tendencies had prevented a good sleep.

"Well that's good." There it was again, that awkward silence. He wasn't sure what to say so he just looked back down at the papers in his hand. Maybe he should leave now? They did only come up here to get the notes.. Yet he was enjoying being in her room, simply being around her. No, he had to go. He had to cut himself off from her affection some how. Hermione was thinking the same way, she didn't fancy Draco. He was just a fall back because of Ron, she couldn't do that to her friend. What if he actually did come to like her? No, that was impossible. Neither of them would believe that the other enjoyed their presence a little more than they should.

From all of the years of their little war between each other, neither of them could come to believe that the other liked them in a romantic way. Slowly, Draco got up and smiled awkwardly to Hermione. "Thanks for the notes. I'll get them back to you when I'm finished." He inclined his head and Hermione nodded. "No problem, Draco. Take your time with them and if you need any help with the notes, just let me know." She gave him a small smile as he left her room, sitting on her bed with a sigh before she groaned and snatched up her pillow, pushing it to her face and letting out a shrill of annoyance. Falling back on her bed, she frowned and stared up at the ceiling. "This can't go on.. I'll just have to avoid him for a little while." She nodded at her assessment of the situation and turned over in her bed.

Draco hadn't heard the small muffled scream, he was too busy rushing out of the Gryffindor tower before anyone could see that he had come from Hermione's room. They didn't need anymore rumors and he didn't want to tarnish Hermione's perfect appearance. He may not be perfect, but she was. Once he got back to his quarters, he sat down at his desk and began on his work. Thankful for school work at this point, he really needed the distraction. Hermione had gotten changed into her nightgown. A simple primrose colored on that hung down just above her knees. Since she had finished all of her work, she figured that she could just go to sleep instead of staying up.

After laying down, she sort of missed having Draco's arms wrapped around her, the warmth he carried. Shaking her head at the thoughts, she curled up in her bed and cuddled her body pillow, closing her eyes. A couple of hours later, Draco had gotten into bed himself and fallen into a light sleep, while Hermione was tossing and turning. Tears stained her cheeks as her mind replayed the worst parts of the war. The snatchers, Bellatrix carving into her arm, everything. Shooting up from her bed, she grabbed the white lion stuffed animal that Molly Weasley had given her for comfort. Hugging it close to her, she tried to settle her breathing.

Suddenly, she jumped from her bed and bolted out of her door, cradling the stuffed animal close to her bosom as she ran out of the Gryffindor tower and towards the Slytherin one. Once she had made it to the Slytherin dungeons, she gave the password and slipped inside. Being Head Girl had it's perks and right now she was thankful for it. Draco was in a hazy dream, one he couldn't describe when Hermione opened his door. He had woken up to the clicking sound, groggily propping himself up on his elbows and looking to see if it was Pansy or Blaise. When he saw a tear stricken Hermione clinging to a stuffed animal for her dear life, he didn't say anything, only waved her over.

Moving to the side of the bed, he watched sleepily as Hermione hesitated and spoke in a raspy whisper. "I-I'm sorry.." He shook his head and waved her over again, watching as she silently closed the door and skittered over to the bed. Climbing in, Hermione didn't give herself any time to question it as she curled under the blankets. She was shaking, her heart still racing and her breath still heavy. "Nightmare?" He asked quietly, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, his hand trailing up and down her back in a comforting notion.

She nodded meekly and hid her face in the crook of his neck, silently choking back the tears. "I.. I can't forget what happened.." She said, her voice tinged with pain and sorrow. Draco frowned and held her closer into him. "It's okay, Hermione.. Nothing will happen to you while you're here." He reassured. "They're just dreams and memories.. Things in the past, they can't hurt you." He wasn't someone who was use to giving comfort, so he hoped he was doing well enough. Getting his answer when she relaxed a bit against him, he was relieved he could be of help. They sat in silence while he continued to rub her back until she fell asleep again. The little white lion toy still curled in her arms between them.

He would've never pinned Hermione as one who had a stuffed animal. Then again, he hadn't thought she was artistically talented either. Every day he was finding out new things about her. Looking down to her, he removed some of her bushy curls from her bruised face. The bruises were fading quickly thanks to the potions she took, he was glad. Glamor charms did a good thing for her in hiding those. Closing his eyes again, he finally fell back to sleep himself. Hermione slept peacefully again, finding that Draco was the best medicine to fight her night terrors and monsters. When did she become reliant on him for that? She hadn't even asked him and he had done all of this for her. Tonight was no different, she hadn't said what she needed or what happened and he had already known.

Did he remember when she said she had nightmares about the war? She hadn't questioned any of this until she woke up this morning. Her internal clock waking her as early as it normally did. This time, Blaise hadn't needed to wake her up. Which she was thankful for, he didn't have to get up earlier than he wanted. Slowly unraveling herself from Draco's arms, she peered down at him for a moment. When sleeping, he looked so gentle. Like a child really. His blond locks strewn about him in a slight mess while his toned torso was well on display and well appreciated. He really had grown up from that annoying boy that use to taunt her.

Slowly getting out of his bed, she hadn't realized that he was cuddling her stuffed lion as much as she was last night until she looked down at him again. Giggling to herself, she looked around and saw her notes, so she guessed that was his desk. Sitting down, she picked up his quill and ink, being as quiet as she could while she wrote a simple note to him.

_Thank you, Draco.. I'm sorry if I've become a troublesome person for you. If that's the case, please tell me so I wont bother you anymore. I just feel safe with you around. I see you like Professor Mane. Keep him safe while you have him. Thank you again, you have no idea how much you've helped me in just a few days. _

_~Hermione_

She placed the piece of parchment on top of his work, making sure it was in a place that he'd see it. Going back over to the bed, she pulled the blankets up on him to his shoulder and gently brushed some hair from his face. Straightening up once she realized she was admiring him a bit too much, she quietly left the room and returned to her own. Draco was normally such a light sleeper that the simplest of noises would wake him. For some reason or another, he wasn't paranoid and on high alert this time. He had comfortably slept without a hitch. He hadn't even woken up to Hermione touching him or leaving the bed. Slowly though, he woke up naturally to his daily routine.

Though something warm in his arms had stopped him. It wasn't large enough to be Hermione, but it smelled of her and had more warmth than he did. Looking down, he saw the lion and blinked a few times. Had she seen him coddling her stuffed animal? Blushing deeply, he shot up and groaned. "Great.." He muttered, sighing. Yet this little lion had been pressed between the both of them. No wonder it was still warm as though she was still there. Quirking a brow, he looked over at his desk, having caught a glimpse of it being slightly out of order. His OCD tendencies having gotten the better of him as he got out of bed with the lion in his arm, sauntering over to his desk to reorganize it, only to stop when he saw Hermione's perfectly done script with the tell tale signs of her little pieces of artwork in the letters.

Reading it, he blushed even deeper and pressed his hand to his face. "She saw me cuddling this thing.." He said to himself, only to hear a chuckle in the background. "Oh did she now? I didn't wake her this morning so I assumed that we were going to have to rush her out of here, but I woke up to a missing Hermione and a Draco cuddling a white stuffed cat." Blaise had that familiar grin again and Draco narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know she was in here?" His friend rolled his eyes. "Mate, I knew she was in here because I woke up in the middle of the night to empty the snake and she was there." Draco shrugged his shoulders and trailed off to get dressed, having put Professor Mane on the desk beside her letter. Once he had gotten cleaned up and dressed, he yawned a bit and placed the stuffed lion in his bed after making it. Waiting on Blaise, they both went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Depending on where Hermione was, he'd either be sitting at the Gryffindor table or the Slytherin one.

Hopefully, she hadn't told anyone about his little act of cuddling a stuffed animal. Though he was sure she'd respect his privacy in that matter, he wasn't sure if she'd be able to contain it. She had been surprising him every turn he walked, so maybe she had told someone just to laugh. Even if it was at his expense, if he made her laugh, it would be something he enjoyed. Hermione had gotten a shower and dressed, did her usual glamor charms on her face, hair, and robes. This time she had put it in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder down to her hip. She decided she'd sit at the Gryffindor table today since they sat at the Slytherin table yesterday. Despite the quiet whispers, she had been talking to Ginny.

Having said nothing about the little incident this morning or last night to anyone, she figured she'd keep the image of him cuddling her lion to herself. It was just too unDraco like to share, it wasn't a crime that she wanted to keep the memory to herself. Later though, she would tell Ginny about what happened last night. A little girl talk could be useful. What neither Draco or Hermione knew was that Ginny and Blaise had been talking to themselves about which one would crack first. Ginny had her money on Hermione coming to terms with the fact that she liked Draco first. Blaise had his money on Draco. Soon enough, she saw Draco coming into the Great Hall with Blaise and giggled to herself as the image of him cuddling her lion popped into her head.

Draco quirked a brow when she looked at him and giggled. Had she told Ginny about this morning? No, it didn't seem like it. Ginny wasn't stifling laughter at the sight of him. It was relieving that she hadn't said anything. "Good morning Draco, Blaise." She had said sweetly, sipping on her tea as the two sat down and Ginny started to talk to Blaise about the assignment in her class she had trouble with. Normally, she would've relied on Harry or Hermione to help. Yet Ginny had found Blaise to be of more help in some subjects and plus, Hermione hadn't been around very often as of late. It didn't help that even Hermione was noticing that Harry and Ginny just weren't as lovey dovey as they once were. Ginny could see that their relationship was failing, but she had only discussed it with Hermione and Blaise.

Oddly enough, Blaise had been a real help in the event of Harry and her's relations. Hermione was chatting it up with everyone, laughing here and there about something with what Ron and Harry did. They were always pulling stuff and doing random antics. It was their last year at Hogwarts after all. Well, everyone aside from Ginny that is. Ginny still had another year after this. They had all learned to live in the present, except for Hermione. She was still having night terrors that brought about the past. Yet she was still taking it day by day rather than doing her insufferable planning like she always had. The only planning she did was for a couple of years into the future, just simple career planning and what not.

After breakfast, they had gone their separate ways aside from Draco and Hermione again. Ron and Harry had run off laughing and plotting about using some of Ron's prank tools that he had gotten from his brother George. Blaise and Ginny had gone off discussing different ways of Divination. Leaving her to stick with Draco to Potions class. "So I see that you didn't tell them about my little mishap of cuddling Professor Mane." Draco drawled, giving a chuckle of embarrassment. She laughed a bit and smiled brightly up at him. "It was cute! I wanted to keep it to myself. Can't blame me for wanting to keep that all to myself either. The great Draco Malfoy cuddling my stuffed animal."

Draco blushed furiously and immediately raised his long calloused fingers to his face, turning his head to hide it. "It couldn't have been that cute. I'm a man, not a child. I shouldn't be cuddling stuffed toys." Hermione peeked around him and grinned. "It was adorable and you'll just have to get use to it, Ferret. Now you have two things that I'm not going to let you forget." He groaned and sighed.

Both of them laughed at his expense before they got to class. Professor Snape had died during the war, or they had thought so anyways. Hermione had done something that day after he had spoken to Harry with that raspy voice. She had dug through her bottomless bag and when Harry left, she was close behind, but only after applying a salve and potion to Snape's neck and other wounds. Enough to replenish some of the blood he had lost and close the wounds. Having minor training in healing, she was glad that she had saved him. Though neither Snape nor Hermione ever spoke of the event, they'd exchange silent glances and he'd nod to her occasionally. Harry and Snape's relationship had grown into a respect vs mutual dislike sort of thing.

Even Ron respected Snape more now. While Draco and Hermione were working on their assignments, Snape calmly walked up to Hermione's seat and narrowed his eyes at her. "Miss Granger.. Please see me after class." Her eyes shot up and she stared at him in surprise. "Y-yes sir." She didn't know if she had preformed something wrong or did something, but now she wasn't sure what to do. Glancing to Draco who was just as surprised as her, she sighed ruefully and looked down at her work, letting the class drudge on silently. Once it was finished, she said bye to Draco and cleaned up her area before walking up to Snape's desk. "Yes sir?" She said confidently now, peering down at him.

"Miss Granger.." He began, pausing before he shook his head. "Hermione.. I've noticed you've been spending an awful lot of time with Mister Malfoy.. I'm not so much concerned for your safety, as we both know that it was Draco Malfoy who helped you and I during those rough times. I am how ever, concerned for your emotions. Malfoy is a known playboy.." Before he could even finish, Hermione's cheeks had turned a bright red and she was furiously shaking her head. "Absolutely not! Severus, there is no way that Draco would fancy me nor any way that I would fancy him. Just look at our relationship. It was all hate up till a few days ago."

Snape gave her a questioning look, examining her before he pulled out his wand and muttered something beneath his breath. Every glamor charm she had placed on herself suddenly vanished, and Severus looked pissed. "Hermione, who put their hands on you? And why are you hiding it?" Her eyes went wide and she sucked her bottom lip into her teeth, biting down harshly as she thought of what to say. "You'll be wise not to lie to me, Hermione." He drawled, his glare settled on her as she nervously twitched beneath his gaze. "It was just a slap.." She muttered, and Snape growled a bit. "Your lip is busted too." He said harshly.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk, frowning. She had to tell him it seemed, he was just too good for her to challenge his assessment of her. "It wasn't Draco if that's what you're thinking.. Ron and I broke up because I wouldn't let him touch me in a... Intimate way. So, I went to do my rounds and Draco found me crying in the hall. Oddly enough, he helped me and comforted me until I fell asleep. I woke up in his room with him sleeping on a conjured bed beside his own while I was in his. After that, Draco and I became some what friends. Or at least, we realized we didn't hate each other as much as we thought."

Severus was listening quietly to what she was saying, so Draco did have a soft spot, more so than he assumed. He nodded slightly as if to tell her to continue and she looked down, twiddling her fingers. "Well.. I did some glamor charms to pretty myself up to piss off Ron for being such a.. A.. Git!" She huffed, grumbling for a moment. "It worked a little too well I guess, because Harry got mad at Ron and I for talking to each other through him instead of directly talking with each other. So when he rushed off, Ron started to talk to me and Draco overheard him saying that he was sorry and what not.. So Draco got pissed and yelled at Ron before walking off in a huff."

Frowning, she knew what she was about to say would probably anger Snape to no end. Considering they didn't talk much, she was all too aware that Severus had been keeping an eye on her as if watching over her. Much like a father figure of some kind, or an older brother or uncle. "Ron got really mad and pulled me into an empty classroom. He kissed me really really hard, which is why my lip is cut. I kneed him and punched him and then yelled at him.. So he got even angrier and back handed me hard enough to knock me to the floor." Just as she was about to continue, Snape shot up from his desk and slammed his hands down on it. "He what!?" He yelled, anger seething from his voice as he stared at the flinching girl.

"He apologized immediately and I kicked him in the jaw before getting up and telling him not to talk to me until I talked to him. Calm down." She said smoothly, pressing a hand to his shoulder to get him to sit back down as she sat on his desk, crossing her knees while she tried to calm her own self down. "Anyways.. I placed glamor charms on the bruise and cut before I left. But I didn't do any of that before I left to do rounds later that night. I found Draco hunched in the hall and told him to go back to his room. When he saw my face he got as angry as you did just now." Snape was about to lose his cool, he was about to go hunt Ronald Weasley down and beat him to a pulp for hurting Hermione in such a way.

"After he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, he got Dean to come with him to the Gryffindor tower for him to get inside. He put me down on the couch and told me to stay.. Soon after that, he was dragging Harry down to show him what Ron did. Ron was close behind with a few new bruises crying and repeating that he was sorry. After Draco beat up Ron even more, I got them to stop and told them I just wanted things to go back the way they were.. I still have nightmares about the war, Severus.. I don't need to lose my best friend. Plus, I did more to him than he did to me. Draco and I became friends after I got him to forgive Ron. I slept in his room that night because it seems that's the only place where I can sleep and not have night terrors."

Sighing a bit, Severus calmed himself down and replaced the glamor charms that she had placed on her. His hands folded as he pressed his chin atop them and looked at her with a softened glare. "Alright, Hermione. I'll let it go, just this once. If he or anyone else lays a hand on you, I'll crucio them into oblivion. You're the woman who saved my life, Hermione Granger. I will not let anyone hurt you. And Hermione.." She looked up with a tired gaze, tilting her head curiously at him. "If you do end up with Mister Malfoy.. If he so much as looks at another woman, I'll do worse to him than I would anyone else." Her cheeks flooded red and she froze up. Now even Snape was thinking she fancied Draco!

It was just plain ridiculous! Getting up, she shifted her bag over her shoulder and glared at him. "I do not fancy Draco! Now I'm off to my next class before I'm late." She gave him a quick nod before she hustled out of his classroom. Severus could only smirk at the entire situation. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.. Oh how Lucius would've had a fit, if it weren't for the fact that the man was in Azkaban, he'd be worried. Narcissa Malfoy most likely wouldn't have a problem with it, as long as her son was happy after all. Pondering on the events that had taken place, he'd take his own kind of revenge on Ronald Weasley. Enough potions work to drive him mad.

Hermione couldn't believe that her relationship with Snape had gone from silent guardian to him boldly asking her things like that in just a day. Everything was happening so quickly and erratically that she didn't know how to react. Even Snape thought that her and Draco had a thing! Shaking her head at the thought, she ran off to her next classes to get her mind of things. In complete and utter denial about her emotions. As was Draco himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Separation

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any of the characters listed other than Kimi Davenport (And a few animals), as well as the story that is written here. The rest is owned by J.K Rowling. [And a right lucky woman she is! XD]**_

_Author's note: Hello again! Thank you for continuing to read Unexpected Heartbreak! I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism, and just plain ol' comments! I do hope you continue to read UH and I hope you enjoy! Please keep in mind I do not have a beta reader, so if you spot any mistakes, please notify me and I shall correct them! Thank you to the followers of this story as well! Warning: There is detailed sexual content in this chapter. Sorry this is a few hours later than my usual update, I haven't slept yet. XD! Also, this chapter is a lot longer than expected, the next might not be so long.~Panda_

**Chapter four:**** Separation. **

Hermione had spent her entire day talking and laughing with her friends before she returned to her room. Tonight she wouldn't put off her duties as Head Girl and she'd do her usual rounds. Despite how she felt comfortable in Draco's bed, she had silently vowed to herself that she wouldn't do that tonight. Taking his bed was not something that was very lady like. Wearing her nightly robes as well as her outer robe, she was sporting a rather tight night gown. One she never usually wore unless her others needed to be cleaned. So she had sent her's off to be cleaned and threw on the curve hugging green gown with her black robe covering it and hanging to her ankles.

Giving a slight yawn, she found herself missing that night of sleep she had last night. Even though a couple hours of it was dreadful, after the fact, it was well needed and appreciated. Having pulled her scattered curls up into a loose pony tail, she was checking every nook and cranny for any stray students. Having found a few, she had warned them that if they didn't get back to their rooms, that they'd receive punishment. Scaring off a few first years as well as a few second years, she found herself giggling a bit at the fact that they found her so threatening. At least she wasn't sparking again. She yawned again only to hear a slight chuckle behind her along with a deep voice.

"Tired, Hermione?" Blaise said, quirking a brow. Hermione snapped around and looked at him curiously. "Slightly, yes. You're suppose to be in your room, Blaise." The man shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just got back from talking with Ginny. I had to tell her something important so I owled her and met her in the Gryffindor common room. I'm on my way back now." Hermione gave him a slight frown, something important? The way he said that and avoided looking at her directly worried her. "Blaise.." She started, her tone slightly scared as well as with a warning hint to it. "What's going on?" Blaise sighed deeply, she was always perceptive. Grabbing her hand, he lead her down the halls and into an empty classroom. Casting a silencing charm, he turned to her with a sorrowful look.

"You know how winter vacation's coming up?" He said, getting a small nod in response. "Draco's going home for the winter to visit his mother. His father's going to be getting out of Azkaban too, since his crimes weren't too bad." Hermione tilted her head, confusion sprawled across her expression. "Isn't that good though? Draco will finally get to see his father and his mother both. I know that he and his father never saw eye to eye on some things, but his father still did so much to try and protect him. Maybe he'll have a different view on things now that Voldemort's gone for good." She was so hopeful and optimistic, it pained Blaise to have to tell her what was going on.

"They owled him, Hermione.. Lucius will be pardoned, and with that.. The man wants Draco to marry Astoria Grengrass.. His views haven't altered that much, he's only become slightly tolerant.. When he leaves here on winter vacation.. He'll have to spend the entirety of it with Astoria.." Why did her heart just drop? She felt a pain in her chest and her lips began to tremble slightly. Her eyes burned, why was this shocking and why did it hurt? It hurt worse than what Ron had done!

The moment Blaise saw her begin to cry, he reached out and pulled her into him into a tight hug. "Why does it hurt, Blaise? I shouldn't care who he spends time with.. Or who he's with romantically. He's just my friend after all." She said in little broken chokes. Sighing, he frowned and rested his chin atop her head as he rubbed her back gently. "Because, Hermione.. You like him, more than a friend. You two keep denying it.. Both of you fancy each other.. Draco's been held up in his room, staring out into space without really being aware of anything for hours. That letter still in his hand in a crumpled mess." He paused and looked down at her. "Maybe you should go talk to him, Hermione.. The both of you like each other.. You two shouldn't let anything like this happen.."

Immediately, her conversation with Severus came to mind and she pulled herself away from Blaise. "No.. There's no way I fancy Draco.. We've never been friends up till now, Blaise.. You and I haven't been friends up till now either.. He's always hated me, how can he fancy someone like me? Astoria would be a better pick for him anyways.. She's got all of that proper stuff down as well as her own small fortune. I'm just a muggleborn.." Blaise seemed to stiffen slightly, his gaze narrowed as he glared at her. "You need to stop with that bloody pessimistic talk. You're Hermione fucking Granger. Not some little tart who's fancy and proper. Astoria is not the woman for Draco. She's stuck up and an absolutely horrible person. Hermione.. You're not just some muggle born, you're a very intelligent woman who's very attractive and talented!"

Even though she was hearing what Blaise was saying, how could she believe any of it? Even her two best friends had never seen her as a lady until the Yule ball that she attended with Viktor Krum. "I don't know, Blaise.." She whispered, looking down until a large hand tipped her face back. Meeting her gaze, he looked at her sternly. "Hermione, do you want to be happy?" He asked her, getting a curious gaze in return. "Of course.." She said meekly. "Do you want Draco to be happy?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Yes.." She said quietly, nibbling on her lower lip. "Then what in the hell are you doing standing here? Go talk to him." That was all it took, her courage came bubbling up and she tore herself from him to run towards the door only to stop. Pausing, she turned on her heels and darted back to him, planting a thankful kiss to his cheek before rushing off again.

Blaise chuckled a bit and crossed his arms over his chest, casually walking out of the room. "I believe I did good." He said slowly, making his way towards the Gryffindor tower to have a talk with Ginny, and to give her the money he owed since he lost the bet. Hermione hadn't paid attention to the fact that she had lost one of her slippers while she was running to the Slytherin Dungeons. Her mind racing frantically. She fancied Draco. She bloody well fancied Draco fucking Lucius Malfoy! This was too much, it was overwhelming. Now that she had realized it, it might be too late. Winter vacation was around the corner and then there was the anxiety that Draco might not actually want a single thing to do with her.

Could she take that? Could she take that heartbreak again? Her tears became more fluent as she bolted into Draco's room, his head shot up to look at her. She looked like a mess. Missing a slipper, her robes disheveled, her face stained with tears and her hair all over the place. He was gawking at her disposition so much that he had almost missed the meek and broken words that fell from her lips. "Don't go.." Those single two words notified him that someone had told her that he was leaving soon. Which meant it was Blaise who said something, since Blaise was the only one who knew. While thinking on this, he had looked down to the crumpled parchment in his hand, not noticing that Hermione had closed the door and was walking towards him. Why was she here telling him not to go? Did Blaise tell her the whole story?

At the feeling of shaky phalanges brushing across the skin of his cheeks, he went with the guided movement of turning his face up. She was so close to him, when had she gotten there and why hadn't he noticed it? Staring up at her, he could see the worry and the pain etched across her face. Why was she so scared of him leaving? "Hermione?" He said her name quietly, not understanding the situation at all. That was, until he felt her plush lips against his own. Too shocked to do anything at first, he realized all of the things that were going on. They had grown close, so close that they had come to like each other more than they should have. They had also denied their feelings the entire time until now.

With only a week or so left until winter vacation, it was probably too late to do anything about his arranged marriage. Slowly though, he found himself melting into Hermione's lips. His hands raising to grasp her hips gently as she smothered him with that deeply seeded passion. Both of their hearts were going absolutely crazy at this point, her hands slipping from his face to fall around his neck and shoulders. Their snogging turned heated as she felt herself pushing him back onto the bed, her small form looming over his larger one as she kept herself up with her hands pressed on either side of his head.

Finally though, they broke the kiss for air and she looked down at him, breathless and flushed. "I.." She bit into her lip, feeling rather embarrassed now. Her heart doubled in pace and she looked off to the side, unsure of what to say now. "I like you too, Hermione." He said softly, his pale cheeks ignited with a bright blush. This brought her eyes to him again, seeing that intense slate gray gaze upon her made her squirm a bit. "Draco.. I don't want you to go.. I.. I didn't want to believe that I liked you because of our history.. I thought it was impossible.. But now I... I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to marry Astoria!" She was crying again, and it pained him to see her like this.

Sitting up slowly, he wrapped an arm around the small of her back as she sat in his lap looking down at him. "Hermione.." Raising a hand, he gently brushed the tears away from her eyes, being wary of the bruise on her cheek that was still slowly fading and tender. "I can't deny my parents straightly.. But.." He paused, thinking for a moment before he looked back up to her. "I can do this.. I'll go to see them during winter vacation.. Which means I'll be around Astoria, but I'll owl you daily. Then, after the vacation's up, I'll simply tell them that I have no intention of marrying that harlot. I'll make up some excuse, anything, I'll tell them that I hate her and that there is no way that I will wed her. I'd rather be disowned than deal with her."

Hermione sniffled a bit, hiccuping as she raised her hand to rub at her eyes. "But what if it turns out that you do like her, Draco?" She said in a broken whisper, only feel her hand being pulled from her hands and kissed. "There's no way in hell that will happen, I've always had a strong dislike for her anyways. Hermione, you've given me the affection that I rarely ever had. My mother always sought to give me such, but it's not the same. Every girl I've been with has only wanted me for my fortune or because I'm a pure-blood. They never liked me for who I was or anything. Even after the war, after getting glares and told I was a horrible person despite what I did.. You've never looked at me like that. Hermione, you're the one good thing that's happened to me in my life.. I don't want to give you up."

She was astonished that he was being so forward while all she could do was be a bumbling fool about her feelings. Biting into her lower lip, she took her hand from him and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. "I don't want to lose you, Draco.. Even though we've always been at odds with each other, you were always the one who sparked my intelligence and pushed me to do even more so I could argue with you. Even when we hated each other, we were kind of like friends.. You're the only person I feel safe with, the only person that I'd want to share a bed with to keep the nightmares away.. The only person who's been able to help me despite my own self violations of courage."

The pure and raw emotions that were being put on display were a lot to take in for the both of them. Considering they had denied their own feelings for days now. Now that they've established to each other that they did fancy the other, what would happen? Draco held her close to him, his face buried into the crook of her neck as he himself started to sob a bit. "I don't want you to leave, Hermione.." He whispered, his warm breath causing goosebumps to raise on her flesh. Leaning back a bit, Hermione looked down to him and leaned forward as he straightened up, kissing away the tears he had shed. "I'm not stealing your bed tonight, you're stealing mine." She said quietly, offering him a small smile. Glad that she had her own room without anyone else to share with.

After getting up, she looked to her white lion stuffed animal and quirked a brow. It had been so delicately placed on his bed, which made her giggle a little bit as she sniffled to clear the rest of her tears. Reaching down, she picked up Professor Mane and held it in her arms while Draco got up and got changed out of his school robes in the bathroom. Once he returned wearing his black silk pajama pants, shirtless as always, with his robe tied around him and his slippers on; he captured her in his arms and leaned down, stealing a firey kiss from her.

She practically melted into him, her breath taken away by this fascinating man. He was no longer the boy she had argued with all the time or the Death Eater she had feared at some point. No, he was Draco Malfoy, the man she liked very much and wanted to stay with. It wasn't love yet, that would develop over time. She hoped so at least. Though there was still pain from what Ron had done, it was numbing and becoming nonexistent in the presence of Draco. He was replacing that pain with affection and care. Something she had needed and now wanted from him daily. After they broke the kiss, she leaned into him for a moment, her head resting against his chest so she could hear his frantic heartbeat.

A smile slowly etched upon her lips as they separated and she felt his cool hand lace with her's. They walked in comfortable silence the entire way to the Gryffindor tower, not wanting to wake anyone or get themselves in trouble. They were both surprised to see Ginny and Blaise sharing tea on the couch while bundled under the same blanket. "Ginny?" Hermione said, quirking a brow. The youngest Weasley looked over from Blaise to her and chuckled. "Hah! So I did win!" Ginny said with glee, looking to Blaise with a grin. "I told you that you did." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Well I wanted to be sure before taking your money." She retorted before she stuck out her tongue. "Hermione~" She sang her friends name, looking back to her with a smile.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Hermione nodded a bit and Draco and Blaise exchanged a look. As though an unspoken conversation was going on between them before Hermione started towards her room. Once they got there, she closed the door behind her and took off her outer robe, hanging it on the hook. Draco was stunned, his eyes sweeping over her and taking in every bit of her. "Wow.." He breathed, having to tear his gaze away from her with a light blush littering his cheeks while he hung up his own robe. "Wow what?" She said, looking at him curious, as though she were oblivious to her own attractiveness. "You look.. Amazing." He said quietly, trying not to get himself worked up by the sight of her.

Hermione looked down at herself and blushed softly,"Thank you." She said shyly, smiling a bit before she placed her stuffed lion on the desk and crawled into her bed. Draco followed suit and climbed in after her. Soon after, Hermione had moved closer to him and into his embrace, sighing contently as she breathed in his scent. He was comfortable in her presence, her dainty fingers playing along his chest, bringing a delighted shudder from him. Letting out a shaky breath, he glanced down to her only to meet her soft gaze. Without hesitation, he leaned down a bit and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

The gentleness soon turned into something hungry and passionate, her body pressed against his own as she clutched onto him like he was going to fade at any second from her world. Soon enough, they found themselves in a whole new position thanks to Hermione. She had grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her. His knees on either side of her hips while his hands rested beside her head. They hadn't broken the kiss and it was becoming more and more heated by the minute. Draco took a chance and let his tongue slip from his teeth, brushing against Hermione's lips to ask for entrance to her mouth. He wanted to taste, her touch her, and so much more.

Yet he knew he'd go at her pace, not his own. Unlike him, she hadn't been shagging anyone and didn't have experience in those departments. Or at least, he didn't think so given the fact that she wouldn't let Ron touch her intimately. When her lips parted, he smiled a bit to himself. As their tongues became entangled in a match for dominance, he felt her hands brushing down his sides to his hips, driving a shudder up his spine when they fell upon his back. Her nails gently grazing his skin as he gave a soft groan in delight. Both of them were feverishly sunk into the other. Draco took another step and parted the kiss, his breaths heavy as he planted a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck, pausing to nibble here and there.

Hearing her give a soft moan, he felt her leg brush against his in an attempt to raise, he shifted so that she was on top of him now. Her hips straddling his own so she could have full control of the situation. Knowing that if he did, that things could lead to her getting upset with him. With it like this, he felt more at ease as did she. She lurched forward, pulling him up to her. Hermione didn't want any space between them right now, and she didn't know what to do other than that anyways. Her fingers laced in his blond locks while she gave a gentle tug to turn his head to the side a bit. Mimicking his enticing kisses and bites, though her's were a little rougher than his. She felt his hands upon her hips and knew that he was just as feverish as she was.

Was this right though? Could they be doing these sorts of things? Her mind was protesting because of the fact that she hadn't even let Ron touch her after so long of being with him. Yet here she was letting Draco's hands roam about her hips and sides. She could tell they were itching to explore her entirely, though he was restraining himself quite well. More so than Ron had. Why wasn't she minding his attempts and small gestures that pushed a little past that line? Maybe it was just the fact that she liked Draco more than she had ever liked Ron. She had only been with Ron because it seemed good. They had been friends for a majority of their lives, they liked each other, but did they really hold that relationship of more than friends? Not so much.

Draco on the other hand, he was firey, passionate, grounded, well rounded, and so many other things. Her heart was stammering in her chest wildly as she met his lips once more, hungrily kissing him with a devoted passion that only seemed to grow with the passing moments. His hands pushed up her gown slightly, just enough to expose more of her slim legs, while he brushed his hands across her thighs. Giving a soft sound of approval, he took that as her giving him permission. Lightly pulling the gown up a bit more, letting it fall around his hands as he slipped them up her legs to her sides.

He wanted to touch her, to feel her, but he didn't want to go too far right now. Draco didn't want to push her away. So, he pulled away from the kiss, his hands short of her breasts as he looked up at her with glazed eyes. "Hermione is this okay?" He asked in a rough and low whisper. Without saying a word, she just nodded, not wanting to think on it too much. She knew they wouldn't do anything past touching for now. Or at least, she didn't want to. Not yet anyways. She wanted to take things slow and let it develop into love before granting him that small blossom that she hadn't given to anyone.

Draco looked up at her, his eyes taking in her needy and wanting gaze before he pressed his lips to her neck. Leading the kisses down her chest, he let his hands slide up higher until he was grasping and groping her left breast. Hearing her moan a little louder than before in approval, he ignored the painful restriction of his pants between his legs. Now wasn't the time for any of that, and he was well aware of this. He heard her give a small whimper as he pulled his hands away from her, though he only did this to pull her gown from her slender frame. She was wearing black lace boy short panties without a bra, and man was he happy about that.

Fully appreciating and admiring her perfect figure, he noticed that she quickly hid her arm from him. Her cheeks were ablaze with a deep red and he could only chuckle softly as he planted gentle kisses and nips along her neck and shoulder, his hand gently running down her arm and taking her's. Lacing his fingers between her's, he raised her wrist to his lips. Gazing up at her with those intense mercury orbs as he planted loving kisses along the scar that carved out _Mudblood. _How he hated his insane aunt for doing that to her. He hated himself for not being able to do anything because he was a coward. He wanted her to know that he liked all of her, and that she shouldn't hide any part of her from him.

Hermione's heart dropped when she felt her arm being pulled from hiding, meeting his gaze as she chewed on her lower lip when he kissed her arm. She hated that scar, the multitude of the collection of cuts making her flesh imperfect. Yet he was showing that he didn't care, it honestly moved her. Shifting her hands to his face, she brought him back up her uncovered body, her lips tenderly pressed against his as she gave him a sweetly delicate kiss. His hands shifted up her body to her sides, resting there lightly as he returned the kiss. It seemed he got the message across, he was thankful for her brilliance. When they parted their lips, he guided his own down her chest and took one of the pert buds into his mouth.

His actions met with her hands tangling in his hair while her lips parted to release a breathless moan. Twirling the slick appendage around her nipple, he gently nibbled on it while his other hand worked the opposite one. He felt her hands slip from his hair, exchanging that light pull with scratching along his shoulders and back. Her body pressing tightly against his own as he felt himself growing harder and harder. He wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't push his luck. For him to have gotten this far was a miracle all on it's own. He didn't understand why she was letting him do this, but he wouldn't question it. Simply wanting to make her happy for the night, and more nights to come.

After toying with her breasts generously, he changed the position and laid her back on the bed. His actions bringing about another whimper of dismay and loss of contact. Hermione blushed deeply when she met his gaze, nearly fully exposed to him. Seeing him sweep his silver orbs over her made her squirm a bit, she wanted more of him. She wanted more of his touch, his lips, his tongue, everything. There was a heated knot in her lower abdomen that was screaming for him to keep doing what he was doing. Soon enough, that request was answered when he started trailing his lips down her torso. Her fingers twining in the sheets beneath her while her back arched off the bed when his lips met her hips. She could only imagine how good he was in bed when he wasn't restricted.

That thought alone brought her to gasp at her own thoughts. Why was she thinking about how good he was in bed!? That wasn't a thought she normally would've had. This man was doing things to her that she would've never let anyone else do in a million years. Catching his gaze again, she noticed him waiting for her approval to continue. Giving a slight nod, she was glad she had, because when his fingers looped in the sides of her panties; she was granted a euphoria that she would've never known had she not approved.

Draco had tossed her black panties to the side of the room, his eyes taking in her neatly groomed womanhood. Typical Granger to go as far as to keep everything about her perfectly neat. There wasn't a single ounce of hair upon her legs or between them. Silently being thankful for that fact, he didn't do any more thinking as he leaned forward. Propping her legs up on his shoulders a bit while his hands held her hips, he slipped his tongue between her silken folds. Hearing her gasp and feeling her shudder, he smirked a bit. Now that was something every man wanted to hear when it came to the bedroom activities. Flicking his tongue against the bundle of nerves, he held her hips tightly so she didn't move around, hearing her moan with pleasure.

He absolutely loved that sound, her voice so delicate and innocent mixed with an astounding amount of drenched pleasure. Reveling in her taste, he dipped his tongue into her untouched hole, wriggling it around before he moved back to her clit. Nibbling a bit, he moved one hand from her hip and traced her heated core with his index finger before slipping the lengthy digit into her heat. Greeted with a cry of ecstasy, he wanted to hear more of that. Though he pulled his wand from his pocket and mumbled a silencing charm before tossing the object to an unknown place for the moment. Returning his finger into her, he pressed it against her walls, moving it in and out of her slowly at first before speeding it up while he continued to toy with her clit.

He wanted her to writhe in absolute ecstasy and euphoria, and he soon got his wish. Feeling her clench around his finger, he was soon tasting her sweet nectar, lapping it up before he removed his finger and sat back on his knees. Looking down at the flushed Hermione who was panting and still reeling with pleasure. Smiling, he was rather proud of himself. She looked up to him through a heavy lidded gaze, catching him bringing his finger to his mouth, his tongue removing the last of her juices from the digit. Her heart raced and that was beyond the sexiest thing she could've ever witnessed. Aside from him biting his lip of course while half naked. That was something she enjoyed fully without digression. Her hands reached out for him and he moved to loom over her.

That would have been a bad move, considering he was still as hard as ever and she could feel it pressing against her. The key term being would, because Hermione didn't seem to mind at all. Lacing her fingers in his locks, she leaned up and pushed him to his back, her lips crashing with his. She could taste herself on his lips, but she didn't care. That was just another thing she found incredibly enjoyable. Her hips gently pushed against his own, drawing a groan from his mouth into her's as she tried to figure out what she could do for him. It was only right that she repaid what he had done, wasn't it? Breaking the kiss, she blushed softly. "It's not fair that I'm the only one who's naked.. And Draco.." She hummed his name, pulling the corner of her lip into her teeth.

"Tell me what you want me to do.." Draco was rather startled by what she was saying. Above all else he wanted her on top of him with him inside her, but he knew that was too much for her right now. She was still freshly wounded from Ron and now the whole thing with Astoria, he didn't want to push her to that just yet. Plus, it was too soon in their newly established relationship. Red flushed into his cheeks as he stared up at her, there were so many things he wanted to do but leave it to Hermione Granger to need instructions.

She really was the bookworm queen, but he adored her for that. Before now, one of the main reasons he had taunted her was because he was jealous of her intellect. She was so much better than him in so many ways. And with his upbringing of prejudice, it made it worse that she was a 'mudblood' and was so much better than him. The way she bit her lip made him painfully harder, if any more blood collected in his groin, he was sure his brain would shut down.

Thinking on it, he figured one thing she could do that wouldn't breech the silent contract of restriction they made was the same thing he had done with her, but he wouldn't tell her to do anything. He'd let her decide. Reaching down, he shrugged off his loose pajama pants and boxers, tossing them to the side with his foot. Never before had he been embarrassed in the act of intimate activities, but right now, he was so nervous and anxious about what she'd say that he was near having an anxiety attack. Hermione shifted so he could get his pants off, looking down at the erect member with wide eyes. "Bloody hell." She breathed, nibbling on the corner of her lip as she looked back to him. He looked stunned that she had even cursed. Which made her giggle a bit.

Bad move. Draco had thought she was giggling at him, or rather, he thought that she believed he was inadequate. Shaking her head quickly at his frown, she smiled. "I was laughing at your expression when I said Bloody hell.. You looked so surprised by the fact that I cursed." After she cleared that up, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at her. "You don't have to do anything you know.." He started, only to be hushed by her waving her hand in the air dismissively. "I want to.. But I'm new to all of this.. So you have to tell me what to do, so I don't mess up." He rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled. "Hermione.. Just do what you think is good, okay? Instructions on how to do something like this is totally not needed. Typical Granger to want lessons in the art of sex."

Both of them laughed a bit and she took a deep breath. "Okay then.. " Thinking to herself, she noticed that he had used his hands a lot as well as his mouth. Maybe she should do that? Perching herself at his legs, her hips resting over his legs just above his knees, she couldn't help the blush that was scrawling across her face and neck. This was rather embarrassing for her, she didn't like being so clueless, but she just followed his lead in what he had done just moments ago. Shakily, her dainty phalanges curled around his shaft and he tensed up slightly when she started to move her hand along it. She had started off right, so that was good, in her mind at least.

Taking note that he had started off rather slow with her, she did the same with him. Winding him up for the rather splendid ending she hoped she would bring him. These kinds of things were so alien to her, she didn't quite know how to do anything, but for a beginner; she was doing rather well. His reactions to her touch, how she had started off with a feathery one and slowly moved to gain a firmer grip while she pushed her hand up and down his hardened rod, were encouraging. His moans and how he gripped the bed, she wanted to see more of this from him. She wanted to see more of him in general. The expressions, the small tenses, everything.

Pulling her long hair over her shoulder to get it out of her face, she lurched forward and didn't give herself any time to hesitate before she let the tip of her tongue graze across the head of his member. Draco gave a loud groan, thankful that he had put a silencing charm on the room now. He couldn't believe that Hermione was so bold in what she was doing. He didn't even have to tell her he was enjoying himself, she probably already knew that from the death grip on the sheets and the sounds he was making. Though when he felt those plush pillows folding around the head of his cock, his mind went blank. _Holy fuck!_

His back arched a bit and he had to use every bit of restraint he had to keep himself from thrusting into the warm caverns of her mouth. She slowly took in as much of him as she could without gagging, feeling his hand lace into her locks to guide her into a rhythm. Soon enough, she was bobbing her head up and down while she flicked her tongue across the head of his member rather quickly. Her fingers worked what ever she couldn't put in her mouth, also taking great care in fondling his sac. Pausing in her movements every now and then to suck on the tip, he was being loud, and she liked it.

Draco was reeling in pleasure and when he tensed up completely, he bit into his lip and shuddered harshly while he climaxed. To his surprise, Hermione hadn't pulled away. Instead, she had done the same as him, taking it all and swallowing. Her tongue lavishing his cock to clean up what had slipped her lips before she straightened up and licked her lips. "Sweet fucking Merlin, Hermione.." He breathed, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that she looked incredibly sexy while hovering over him like that. Reaching out, he grabbed her and pulled her down to his side. Hermione squeaked a bit but soon cuddled up next to him.

She had no idea that she would ever be doing things like this, especially with Draco Malfoy. Peeking up at him shyly, she smiled softly. "I take it I did alright?" She asked sweetly, almost teasingly. Raising his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, both of them rather flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, he looked down at her and chuckled. "You did better than alright.." Leaning down, he captured her lips for a sweet kiss before he pulled the blankets onto them. Finding themselves tangled up in each other, they soon fell asleep in a blissful and peaceful sleep.

Hermione awoke early the next morning per usual, she glanced up to see Draco sleeping again. She adored how sweet and gentle he looked when he was asleep. It was rather cute. Slowly untangling herself from him, she slipped out of bed and stretched her limbs. She was still a bit shaky in the knees from last night, but she didn't mind. It was a bloody good night! Smiling to herself, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Then, she was struck with the awful thought that he'd be leaving in such a short time, and had to be around Astoria as well. Frowning softly, she glanced to him once more before she scurried off into her bathroom.

She'd just drown the thoughts out with scalding hot water like she did with other topics she didn't enjoy. Turning on the shower, she had left the door open without a single care. He had already seen her naked, what was the point in closing the door now? Even Ron had only seen her partially naked, and that was when he walked in on her changing clothes! Taking a look in the mirror, she saw that the bruise had finally faded completely, thanks to the potions she had taken. Even her lip had healed for the most part other than a small scab. Now she wouldn't have to use so many glamor charms. Shrugging her shoulders, she slipped into the shower and turned on the hot water, reveling in delight of it's sting.

Draco had been in a rather peaceful sleep, his dreams revolving around Hermione, them locked in a passionate act of love making. Her screams absolutely arousing and drenched in ecstasy. Though he was woken from these pleasant dreams by the sound of running water. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed a missing Hermione and an open bathroom door. Quirking a brow, he sleepily dragged himself out of bed and smirked a bit, walking into the bathroom. Rapping his knuckles against the door lightly, he chuckled when she popped her head out of the glass shower door and smiled at him. "Mind if I join you?"

Hermione drank in his nude form, biting her lip as she smiled shyly. "Sure." She said simply, moving to the side as he walked to the shower and slipped inside. Peering up at him, she giggled a bit and placed her hands on his chest, leaning up on the tips of her toes and planting a light kiss to his lips. "Good morning.." She whispered against the soft flesh. He smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her a bit closer. "Good morning indeed.." Grinning a bit, he nipped at her lower lip and laughed softly when she let out a gentle squeak of surprise. Certainly she was enjoyable in every way. Giggling softly, she raised her arms from him and ran her fingers through her thick locks, drenching them beneath the water. All whilst he drank in her entire soaked figure, fighting off that aroused feeling before he made himself hard again.

Watching her slip around him to grab her shampoo, he moved beneath the water. Now it was her turn to admire him. While she worked the soap into her hair, she bit the corner of her lip and looked him over a few times. He looked beyond what she would've ever imagined beneath his usual robes. His toned muscles showing greatly beneath the droplets of water, his thin frame all but unappealing as he wasn't bone thin. Sweet Merlin he looked amazing. She noticed she was staring a bit too much when she ended up meeting his gaze, her hands having slowed down a lot in working the soap into her locks. Blushing deeply, she meekly looked away and scrubbed at her hair furiously in embarrassment.

Draco had seen her admiring and chuckled softly to himself. Reaching out, he gently cupped her chin and turned her face to his'. "You're adorable when you blush.." He drawled sweetly, deeply. His voice sent chills down her spine as she dropped her hands from her hair and grinned a bit. Wiping some soap on her cheek, she giggled and slipped past him beneath the water. "And you're cute when you're cuddling Professor Mane." Winking a bit, she was still blushing, but it wasn't as bad now that she had gotten him back. Now that she wasn't the only one blushing, she was satisfied. Rinsing the suds from her hair, she had her eyes closed to keep it from getting into her eyes. So she didn't see the advancing man until she felt his hands brush across her neck.

Standing beneath the water, her breath hitched as she felt his lips against her own. It felt like they were in some muggle romance movie. The couple standing beneath the water, snogging. She moved her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back happily. Her mind having drifted far away from the depressing topic of him leaving and being around that woman. His arm wrapped around her lower back while she felt his hand in her soaked curls, pressing her closer to him. The things she wanted to do to this man, no. She couldn't be thinking like that right now. Not yet anyways. There was a time for that and that time was not now. Smiling against his lips, she pulled from the kiss and giggled softly.

"I do have to rinse my hair out you know.." She whispered teasingly, grinning up at him. He rolled his eyes and laughed a bit, holding up his hands and taking a step back. "Okay okay. With that much soap, it'll take years." He winked at her and smirked before he started to wash his own hair. "You're one to talk, ferret. Your hair's just a foot shorter than mine." Working the shampoo suds out of her hair, she laughed as he looked down at her and stuck his tongue out. "I rather like my hair long, thank you very much miss bushy curls." Soon enough, both of them were laughing as they cleaned themselves up and got ready for classes. Now that they were together, finally, they didn't have to be casually protecting the other's reputation.

Once they finished in the shower, she was the first to get out, pulling her towel around her while she used a different one to dry her hair. Draco got out soon after and dried himself off before draping the towel around his hips. "So what do you think of the whole Ginny and Blaise thing?" He asked suddenly, causing her to peek up through her hair as she was bent over trying to towel dry it as best she could. "I love Ginny to death, so I'm afraid for her. I don't want her getting hurt. Not that Blaise is a bad guy, just that she's been through a lot and is fragile in some ways." He could understand where she was coming from. The youngest Weasley and a Slytherin? All sorts of weird things were happening.

"I understand, and Blaise is actually a great guy. He's the one who kept tellin' me I fancied a certain Hermione Granger." He chuckled, watching her straighten up and pick up her wand, casting a drying spell on her hair. Watching it fluff out, he snapped his hand to his mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to spill from his lips. Hermione narrowed her gaze at him and pouted. "I can't help it so hush!" He chuckled and tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry but it's just.. So.. Fluffy?" He tried to find the right word and ended up saying something impeccably adorable.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Fluffy?" She questioned through her giggle fit, shaking her head while she walked out of the bathroom to get her uniform. It was at this point that both of them realized that Draco hadn't brought his uniform with him. "You should owl Blaise." She said quickly, trying not to grin at their absentmindedness. With a short nod, he glanced around for Hermione's owl since his' was still in his room. She pointed to the corner where her Celebes Barn owl rested on his perch. Draco examined the bird for a moment with analytical eyes, quirking a curious brow. "It's so vividly colored.." He had half expected Hermione to have a blander owl. Hermione had plucked up Crookshanks from his hiding place in her bottom drawer, pressing him to her bare chest after she had dropped her towel.

Petting the purring feline, she smiled and looked to Draco. "He's very bright, just like Crookshanks. He scrawled his name on a piece of parchment for me when I first bought him after the war. Said it was Yang." Turning to face her, he chuckled a bit at the rather poofy cat, smirking a bit. "That cat has given a lot of work, hasn't he? I'm sure Yang will do the same." Sitting down at her desk, he scrawled up a short note before the owl came over to him, tying it to his leg, he smiled and patted him on the head. "Give this to Blaise Zabini, yeah?" With a cooing noise, the bird flew through the window as Hermione opened it. She settled the feline down on the ground and finished changing into her clothes.

Watching her, he leaned back in the chair and propped his cheek up on his closed fist. Watching the way she slid her clothes on over bare flesh and cast a few glamor charms for hair and makeup. He really wanted to touch her more. Shaking his head at the thought, he smiled as she came closer to him, seating herself sideways in his lap. Her arm draped around his neck as his hands rested on her waist. "Since we don't have but a few classes today, I'm going to go shopping for Christmas." Lacing her fingers in his locks, she smiled as he hummed in delight at her touch. "I can go with you if you want." He said softly, more enveloped in her touch than responding. "No no, I'm going by myself. Plus, you also have work you didn't get done yesterday to catch up on."

Typical Hermione, reminding him of his work. Chuckling, he sighed a bit and looked up at her through heavy lids. "Fine, I wont go with you. Promise you'll come see me when you're back though? You're going to Hogsmeade right?" She nodded and was about to say something until there was a knock on her door. Blaise came in with Ginny, who didn't look surprised by Hermione and Draco's current disposition. Blaise was grinning that signature grin of his. Hermione blushed deeply and quickly got off Draco's lap, meekly smiling at the two friends. "Well mate.. I'm guessing that things are well?" Blaise chuckled, handing over his friend's clothes.

Even Draco was blushing at this point, he quickly grabbed his clothes and sauntered off to the bathroom. Ginny eyed Hermione with a sly smile, which her friend immediately shook her head. "No no no. Ginny Weasley I know what you're thinking and no we did not." The red head quirked a brow and snickered. "Oh well then I guess something else happened?" By the bright red that flooded the girl's cheeks, she could safely assume at least something happened. Draco finally emerged from Hermione's bathroom, looking as darkly elegant as always. "Shall we go?" He drawled, wrapping his arm around Hermione's lower back.

None of them had really thought about the consequences of Hermione and Draco showing up together. Even though neither of them had formally asked the other out, they already had established their relationship by last night. The moment they traveled the halls with the other's arm around them, there were a series of gasps and whispers. Though they didn't pay any mind to those. What came next was what bothered them the most.


	5. Chapter 5: Going under

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any of the characters listed other than Kimi Davenport (And a few animals), as well as the story that is written here. The rest is owned by J.K Rowling. [And a right lucky woman she is! XD]**_

_Author's note: Hello again! Thank you for continuing to read Unexpected Heartbreak! I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism, and just plain ol' comments! I do hope you continue to read UH and I hope you enjoy! Please keep in mind I do not have a beta reader, so if you spot any mistakes, please notify me and I shall correct them! Thank you to the followers of this story as well! Thank you to the people who reviewed UH! I will continue to update quickly! Also, I did a picture for U.H. C; You can find it on my profile, since I can't post links here.__~Panda_

**Chapter five:**** Going under.**

Blaise and Ginny were still talking, but nothing had happened between them. Simply friends for now. Ginny was still with Harry, trying to make things work, but they were lacking that spark they once had. The famed boy-who-lived just wasn't making her heart beat faster like it use to. When they all came into the Great Hall for breakfast, that was when all hell broke loose. Harry wasn't really too surprised, surprised, but not irrational. He just smiled awkwardly to Draco and Hermione as Ginny sat down beside him. Blaise taking a seat beside Ron. Who looked absolutely infuriated. "What the bloody hell is this 'Mione?!" He nearly shouted, his neck and ears red just like when he had struck her.

Draco was about to say something, but Hermione held up her hand. It was at this point that she was pissed, for once, she was as angry as could be. Familiar blue sparks were flying around her loose curls, she glared at Ron harshly. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She growled a bit beneath her breath. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The way she had snapped had startled all of them, even Draco. Ron gawked at her like he had been punched square in the face. "What's wrong with me?! You're the one getting all fucking lovey with Malfoy! Only a couple of days after we broke up!" That was it, she was about to go postal. Harry was grabbing her arm and she was twitching to lunge over the table and beat her red headed friend senseless.

"You're the one that broke up with me! Just because I wouldn't let you fucking touch me in ways that made me uncomfortable! You're such a prat Ron! I'm with Draco, you're my best friend, and after all that's happened the last few days, need I remind you what that all was?! You should be happy that I'm actually happy! Ron, you didn't want anything to do with me romantically because I wouldn't shag you!Do you realize how bad that hurt!?" By now everyone was gasping. Draco slowly slipped his arms around Hermione, pulling her into him as she turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest. He could hear the small sniffles and had to restrain his anger.

"Weasley... After all you've done to her, I don't think you have room to talk about who she's with. The only reason I forgave you for what you did is because of her. Same for Potter I believe. Even I can understand the concept of friendship, and I know that I'm suppose to support my friends in their decisions as long as their not being bloody prats like you are right now." He was about to say more when Snape suddenly came up to the group. His eyes narrowed on Weasley. Draco knew just by that glare that Snape knew more about this situation than he thought. "Mister Weasley.. Come with me, this instant." He drawled harshly.

Now Ron was beyond frightened. He respected Snape, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. Shakily getting up, he shot a look to Harry who only frowned at him before he followed Snape. Harry turned to Hermione and Draco, sighing. "Hermione? I can't say that I'm not surprised.. But I know myself that Malfoy's not a bad guy. He is the one who saved my arse and threw me his wand during the time when Voldemort thought I was dead. So.. I support you in this and hope you two are happy." He smiled softly before he looked at Draco. "Mate, if you ever hurt our 'Mione, I'll come after you myself."

Hermione sniffled a bit, giggling softly at her friend's warning. Draco smiled to Potter, instead of that usual grin or smirk. "Don't think I ever could hurt her. I'd let you beat me to a bloody pulp if I ever did unintentionally." Harry nodded, satisfied with the answer before he continued eating. Hermione dried her eyes and everything in the Great Hall went back to normal as they sat down and ate as well. Ron's absence did linger in Hermione's mind though. She was a bit worried about what Severus was planning to do to him. What ever it was, she hoped it wasn't too extreme. Despite how Ron hurt her continuously these past few days. He was still her best friend.

Ron had followed Snape into the dungeons, his head hung low in both shame and sorrow. Why had he flipped like that? Hermione didn't deserve that, and he made her cry again. Chiding himself, he was absentmindedly following is professor, unaware of the plot that was unfolding in the man's head. Soon enough though, when they were in Severus' office, he found himself staring around him in slight fright. He had followed Snape into the very place he had no intention of ever going. Now he was on the opposing man's territory. "Ronald Weasley." The dark voice caught his attention, staring wide eyed at Snape as the man advanced on him.

"Why is it.. That you have hurt Hermione repeatedly?" He said smoothly, trying to keep his composure even though he felt the urge to rip the little prat's head off. Ron gulped, fumbling for words. "I.. I didn't mean to.." He muttered, though he came to find out that was the wrong answer when Snape slammed his palm against the wall beside his head, growling beneath his breath. "She is your best friend and the woman who has always been at your side! She has saved your life countless times! What is your reason for hurting her so cruelly!?" His voice had raised, tinged with malicious intent. Severus was quickly losing his temper with the Weasley.

"Why do you bloody well care, Snape!?" Ron had found his courage, but only enough to shout that into the man's face before recoiling at his own words. Severus growled, his hand soon clenching the boy's shirt with a hellish grip while he dragged him upwards to get him eye level. Ron was dangling now, his heart furiously beating in the confides of his ribcage. He felt like crying now. "Why do I care? Because she saved my life that day. Did you ever stop to wonder why I had survived when Nagini had torn my throat out? It was Hermione Granger who was smart enough to save me. From that point on I vowed to keep her safe as she did me and so many others. Draco Malfoy, though I don't entirely approve of her selection.. Has shown that he is not someone like _you _Ronald Weasley."

Ron flinched at Snape's words, closing his eyes tightly to fend off the tears. "I want her back.." He finally said in a hoarse voice. Severus scoffed, dropping the boy to his feet as he walked to his desk and sat down. "That's absolutely out of the question. You've hurt her physically, mentally, and emotionally. Draco is the one who has been aiding in healing all of that while you have been making it worse. I can't physically harm you like I want to because Hermione would not be pleased with my actions.. So instead, I'm going to give you a month's worth of detention and a right good activity list. You wont just be scrubbing cauldrons." Ron was shaking, his hands pressed to his face as he didn't make eye contact.

"What do I do to make it up to her?" He asked quietly, his voice broken and lacking in volume. Snape looked up from the paper that he was signing for Ron's detention, narrowing his gaze at the red head. "You can make it up to her by supporting her. I've always been jealous of you three, the famed Golden Trio. Simply because, if I had friends like you have, I probably wouldn't have ended up joining Voldemort in my earlier years. You need to treasure that, Ronald Weasley. So you need to be there for her, no matter the hardships. You two have gotten through being at Bellatrix's wand, Voldemort's wrath, and my own as well. You are perfectly capable of this."

That was the only advice he'd give to him. Considering he didn't like the boy anyways, it was mainly for Hermione's sake. Ron was shocked by the fact that Snape had given him actual advice, and admitted to his courage as well as his own jealousy of the three. Staring at him with eyes like saucers, he just took the paper and nodded in thanks to the dismissive wave from his professor. When Ronald left, Severus leaned back in his chair and sighed, staring up at nothing. "Lilly, I hope you're proud of me.. I'm doing quite well now. Even giving that little.. Boy, advice without tainting it with malice. I promised to look over Harry and I will.. As well as Hermione now too."

Ron sauntered down the halls, returning to the Great Hall in a funk of depression. Hermione and the others had already left. Which he was slightly thankful for. Sitting down, he finished eating before he went on to Potion's class. He said nothing to Harry or Hermione for the moment, trying to find the right words to say to apologize for his actions. Snape and Draco were both right. He was being a prat and he needed to support his friend. Though he secretly wished they'd break up and she'd come back to him. Hermione stole glances at Ron every now and then, frowning softly. "Don't worry love, Snape probably laid into him pretty bad. I'm sure things will be fine. You guys are the famed golden trio after all." Draco reassured, making Hermione smile a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right.." They all continued to do their work until the classes ended, they only had morning classes today so she was thankful for that. Maybe spending some time in Hogsmeade would be good for her. A little time to herself was always good. After kissing Draco goodbye and telling everyone else she'd be back, she was gone with a flick of her wand. Having changed into a lovely long sleeved gray dress that hugged her in all the right places with some good black pumps, she was pleased with herself. Pulling her shawl around her shoulders, slender legs carried her along the line of shops. Most of them pertaining to magical items, she was very selective on what she could get for her friends. Not being the richest woman ever, she had acquired her own savings by completing tasks while working with Aberforth Dumbledore in The Hog's Head Inn.

Thankfully, the old man was all too aware of the fact that she was very calculating when it came to her finances. He had hired her part-time because she wouldn't blow her money frivolously. Though he had grunted at her request to work for him at first, he soon gave in when she attracted more customers by simply being the famed witch, Hermione Granger. Making her way to Greengott's via apparition for a quick tick, she met with the rather rude goblin and made her way to her vault after verification. It was always some what annoying to her to go through the process of getting to her vault, but it was well worth it. Having stored her precious items such as paintings and other things she had made, she kept a chest to the side with all of her savings in it.

Upon entering her vault, she gave a thankful nod to the goblin and stepped inside. Having placed the useful extension charm on all of her bags, she picked up the black bag beside the chest and stowed a good lot of her miniature fortune into it before leaving Greengott's and returning to Hogsmeade. Letting the bag sit on her hip, the strap on her opposite shoulder, she figured she'd shop for Ginny and Molly first, since shopping for women was usually the hardest. Ginny liked cute things and was rather girly, having been the only female sibling, she found herself lacking in feminine things when she was younger and was making up for it now. Hermione began looking into windows of shops to catch a glimpse of what they sold before she finally sighed and figured that Diagon Ally would be a better place to shop since it wasn't so limited.

Why had she thought to go to Hogsmeade? Probably because she was thinking of work instead of shopping. Even though she had become more feminine, her mind was still set in it's old ways. Apparating herself to Diagon Ally. Ever since she had been granted her license for apparition, she had been using it for travel quite often. She was the brightest witch of her age, so it wasn't hardly any trial to do so. Once again, she was on the hunt for the perfect presents for Molly and Ginny Weasley. Thinking about the two women, she was reminded of Narcissa Malfoy. Blinking a few times, she frowned a bit. "Should I get her a gift for Draco to give to her for me? She was very pleasant once she learned the error of things that were being done.. As long as Draco's okay."

Hermione was dwelling on how Harry had told her about when Narcissa had went to check to see if he was dead and then proclaimed he was after he had told her that Draco was safe. The thought made her smile a bit. "A mother through and through." Sighing to herself, she knew that the Malfoys were not introduced into Muggle items at all unless it was for research during their Hogwart's years. Once she had started thinking about muggle items, she was compelled to go to a few muggle stores and thought of going through her parent's floo system to get there. Ever since the end of the war, she had kept close contact with her parents, having convinced them to let a floo system be installed. It wasn't that hard to do since they wanted to stay close to her as well.

Browsing through a few shops, she nibbled on her lower lip and decided she'd go through the floo to her parents and then go to a few muggle shops. Muggles did have extravagant things after all. Maybe she'd find something fitting to Narcissa's taste as well. Who knew? Going to the Leaky Cauldron, she went over her thoughts once more before she stepped into the fireplace structure and flooed to her parent's house. Since they were both at work at this time of day, she figured she'd visit them on the way back to the wizarding world. Thankful that she had brought the black bag from her vault instead of one of the other ones, she smiled a bit. It held not only her wizard currency, but also her check book and card for her muggle currency.

Having saved her allowance since the start of it when she was a child, she had quite the fortune in muggle money due to her need to ensure she had ways of getting things she needed in the future. Her parents were rather proud of this fact too. Grabbing the spare house key from the hook, she locked the front door behind her as she walked down the side walk. Hailing a cab, she asked the driver to take her to Wolf and Badger. Having heard good things from her mother about the store in her attempts to get her daughter to be a bit more girly, she opted to go there first. Upon arrival, she glanced through the window and stared with wide eyes. It was a rather large store, one that she would've said was a shopping mall instead of a bloody boutique.

Paying the man and giving him a tip with the cash she had on hand in her wallet, she slipped out of the car and sighed a bit, thinking she should've worn flats today. Figuring she could shop for both Weasleys and Narcissa Malfoy, she had to consider and dwell more on Narcissa. She didn't know the woman personally, but she knew that she played a large part in Draco's life. Which meant a lot to her. Narcissa had platinum blond, if not white, and dark chocolate brown hair with a pale complexion and blue eyes. Noting everything about the woman's appearance as she walked into the boutique, Hermione was mentally playing with Narcissa's appearance in different things she looked at. The elder woman was a Slytherin, so she figured some of their colors should play into her gift.

Narcissa had a particularly elegant taste, or so she gathered from the few times she had encountered the woman. So she was going to be the most difficult to shop for out of everyone. Then her eyes rested upon a dress. It was a dark green with black floral pattern, it had sheer sleeves and hung down to knee length. It even had a cute collar! Biting into her lip, she pictured the dress on Narcissa and looked through the sizes. She recognized that Narcissa was slim and tall with a petite figure. Performing calculations in her head, she finally plucked one from the rack and neatly folded it over her shoulder. Satisfied with this, she figured she'd need something to go along with it. Since she knew the woman was skilled in magic, there was no need for her to be absolutely precise in sizing, as Narcissa could easily resize the objects with a flick of her wand need be. Thankful for that, she browsed through the jewelry department of the store now, trying to find an entire outfit. There, she found a lovely silver necklace. It was a Octahedron necklace with two emerald stones in it's center.

Hermione breathed out a simple sound of astonishment, nibbling her lip. Slytherin colors, it matched the dress as well, and it was elegantly modern. Telling the woman that she wanted to purchase the necklace, she did so and had it placed in a black velvet box with satin inserts so the beautiful thing wouldn't get jostled around. Looking around for a pair of matching earrings, she settled on a pair of silver chandelier earrings that had small flecks of emerald slivers scattering the chains and loops. Having them placed in a similar, but smaller, box like the necklace, she bought the dress next and had all three of the items put in a thick red bag. Once she left there, she hailed another cab and asked to go to Schuh. Going through the routine of paying and getting out, she slipped into the store and looked through the various shoes.

That was when she realized what extent she was going to. Quirking a brow at herself, she absentmindedly looked at the shoes. _Am I trying to impress her? _She thought to herself, sighing but deciding not to dwell on it for long. This woman was important to Draco, that was all that mattered. In the end, Narcissa had betrayed Voldemort to ensure her son's safety, and she certainly didn't get enough gratitude for it in her mind. If it weren't for her, Harry could have died right there in the forest. Smiling to herself, she spoke beneath her breath. "Christmas or not, she deserves an abundance of gifts for saving everyone like that." Plucking up a pair of black Samantha heels, she examined them for a moment before purchasing them and finally finding satisfaction in the entire set of gifts she had gotten for Draco's mother. Now it was time for Molly and Ginny.

Ginny had a girly taste, so she figured something cute would be good for the red head. Maybe a hat with a dress and some shoes would be good for her? Looking around at the shoes surrounding her, she figured she would build the outfit off of the shoes selected. Spying some red sleek pumps with a little black bow on the heel, she grinned. Oh how Ginny was going to squeal. Picking up the ones in Ginny's size, she bought them and had them put in a new large black bag, as she had put the ones for Narcissa in the bag with her set. Nodding in thanks to the cashier, she was off to find the perfect dress to match the heels. After going to City Goddess, she was browsing around when she gasped in delight.

A little black shift dress with a cute red bow on the shoulder! It was perfect for Ginny! Quickly grabbing up the correct size, she was rushing to the counter before she spotted a little black lace choker with red embellishments. Biting into her lip, she felt her rather girly side slipping out of her as she went to examine it. Not only was it perfect for the outfit, but it also had a couple of black chains dangling at the back of it's clasp. That would work perfectly well for her friend's slender neck. Sighing in delight, she purchased both the dress and the necklace. Putting them in the appropriate bag, she was quick to leave once more. On her list next was Molly, then Arthur, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Draco, and finally- but rather surprising even to herself, Severus. As she had already bought a few presents for others, now she was shopping for the people closest to her.

Arthur would be easy to shop for, as he was interested in anything muggle related. So she figured that she'd knock out two birds with one stone and get Molly something she could use and Arthur something he could investigate and fawn over. Going to the Golden Haven spa, she got Molly a special voucher for a few days at the spa. Now she just had to find something that was strange and enough to ignite Mister Weasley's interest. After a bit of searching, she had found an old Medico della peste mask with a book on the history behind it. She had also found a conjoined twin teddy bear with a brief paper on why it was made. Sighing with relief, she was ready to go back to her parents house to shop for the others.

That was, until something white and furry caught her eye. Looking up, she noticed it was a toy shop and slipped in. The three bags on her arm dangling as she skittered over to the window where she had seen the white furry item. A smile curving her lips. It was a white ferret stuffed animal. About the same size as her Professor Mane. Grinning widely at the memory of Draco cuddling her stuffed animal, she plucked up the ferret toy and quickly bought it without any hesitation. Giggling softly as she practically skipped from the store with the little ferret in her arm, she stopped by the local sweets shop and bought a premade cake for her parents before stopping by the grocer to pick up some ingredients to make her own.

Now that she had- hopefully- successfully shopped for the three women and Arthur, she settled the cake in the fridge and left a note for her parents saying that she missed them and loved them as well as that there was a cake in the fridge for them. Making sure the doors and windows were locked, she went to the fireplace and connected with Diagon ally, soon appearing in the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping back into Diagon Ally, she wondered what everyone was doing for a moment before she wandered off into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Browsing through everything, she tipped her head to the side curiously as she eyed a magnificent looking broom. "Hm.. Ron would love this, plus, Harry has the Firebolt and he wont give that up any time soon.." It was an advanced model of the Nimbus 2001.

After Harry had lost the firebolt the first time, he was very attached to it, especially since it had survived the rather steep fall. So, without a second thought, she bought the broom and had it wrapped in a box with gold and maroon paper. Now it was time to find Harry's present. Nibbling on her lower lip, she wasn't entirely sure on what to get him. He had a broom, riding gloves, and a snitch. This was going to be a pain in the arse, she just knew it. Pushing the wrapped box into her extended purse's side, she sighed deeply and looked around the shop once more before leaving it. She had bought an abundance of things for everyone else, so now it was just Harry, Blaise, and Severus. Though she might pick something else up for Draco too.

Losing herself in her thoughts, she had almost fallen over when she felt herself being jerked into a darker corner of an ally. Her eyes wide, she stared at the person who pulled on her so roughly. Suddenly, a scowl replaced her surprise. "Parkinson what do you want?" Hermione seethed at the woman, narrowing her eyes. The rather stuck up girl turned her nose in the air before glaring at Hermione. "I want Draco." Pansy drew her wand and smirked. "And I can have him if something happens to you.. I can have what I want." Hermione was far too aware of the situation at hand. Her fingers twitched and she was about to pull her want when Pansy shouted out a modified version of the Diffindo spell, causing a slash across Hermione's hand before she could get to her want.

Refusing to yield, she snatched her wand in her throbbing hand, but before she could shakily cast the spell, she found herself frozen in place. Pansy whispered the Conjunctivitus Curse and Hermione suddenly felt like her eyes were being torn out. "Can't have anyone pulling some Legilimens and seeing more than they should." Pansy sneered, grinning madly. Hermione was clenching her teeth down into her lip, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She was going to die here today, by the hands of this awful wretch! No, she had to do something. Something, someone! As if by some miracle, she heard someone shout out _Expelliarmus! _She felt herself finally freed and her hands clutched her eyes as she let out a shrill of pain, nearly falling to the ground before a pair of strong hands caught her. "Pansy Parkinson, your actions will be reprimanded severely!" That voice, Hermione knew that voice.

"Severus?" She said, her voice strained and barely there as she tried to fend off the pain in her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes felt extremely hot and then like ice before she finally fell into a state of sleep. Severus had just been out in Diagon Ally to get some more supplies for his Potions work. Working on a new theory was tiring. He had passed the ally and felt a rather shabby draw magic, quirking a brow, he went to investigate, only to find a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor at odds. Though Hermione obviously wasn't in arms at the moment. With a harsh glare settled on Pansy, he picked up Hermione and her things and growled. "Come with me Miss Parkinson .. Now." He said sternly, smirking a bit at the cowering girl.

They soon returned to Hogwarts and Pansy was sent straight to the Head Mistress, Severus had already told her what happened and the woman was so angry she was hissing. He took Hermione to Madam Pomfrey where the elder woman was rather frantic about the younger woman's condition. "I couldn't get there before Pansy performed the curse." Severus sounded disheartened, sorrowful even. Which surprised Poppy, but she kept it to herself and started to treat Hermione. "I'll fix her up." She reassured, waving him to go sit down. Instead of doing as gestured, Severus quickly left the medical wing, his robes billowing through the door as he trailed down the halls. He was growling and fussing beneath his breath, chiding himself for not being able to protect Hermione.

It wasn't until he was nearly all the way to the Slythering Dungeons that he got the letter by a white owl he instantly knew was Poppy's. _Severus, I tried to correct the damage done, but I could not. So I sent Miss Granger to Saint Mungo's. Regards, Poppy. _Severus cursed himself beneath his breath, storming through the halls with obvious anger before he got to the boy's dormitory. "Where's Mister Malfoy?" He said harshly, looking at the boys skitter about like frightened children. "He's in his room sir." Came the only one with courage to respond. Nodding to the boy, he quickly traveled down to Draco's room and pushed open the door. "Draco." He said sternly, capturing the blond's attention from his desk. "Yes?" He narrowed his eyes, frowning. Something didn't seem right with Snape. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione's in Saint Mungo's. Pansy Parkinson attacked her." In a single instant, Draco's heart dropped and he shot up from his desk, grabbing his robe. "Well what in the bloody hell are we doing here?!" Blaise, who had been sitting on his bed and talking with Draco before hand, was getting up as well. Though he was calmer. "Blaise, owl Potter, Weasley, and Ginny. I'm going to kill that bitch!" Severus would've agreed to Draco's outburst, wanting to at least inflict some physical harm to Parkinson, but he just held his tongue and waited until Blaise had nodded to snatch Draco's arm and apparate to Saint Mungo's with Draco. Blaise was quick to owl the three, waiting for them patiently in the Great Hall.

Upon Severus' and Draco's arrival, the professor was quick to get Hermione's room information, only for the two of them to be told to wait outside. Draco was a nervous wreck, his heart breaking with every second that he wasn't in that room with her. Severus was keeping that stern face despite the concern that had weaseled it's way into his expression. "What happened?" Draco questioned in a strained voice. He snapped his head towards the blond and frowned deeply. "Pansy Parkinson. I don't know what happened before the Conjunctivitis curse was cast, but Hermione had a gash on her hand. Which I presumed was afflicted by the modified Diffindo charm.."

Draco held his head, fingers tightly pulling at his hair as he listened to the man who had taken an unbreakable vow with his mother to protect him. "I should've gone with her.. What does the conjunctivitis curse do?" He said, almost afraid to ask as he was fearful of the severity of the situation at hand. Severus drew in a deep breath, pacing back and forth in front of the door like a worried father. "It causes severe pain to the eyes. Which can damage nerves and the corneas and if given enough time, may blind the target." Draco flinched and pressed the balls of his palms into his eyes, trying to stifle the stinging liquid that attempted to leave closed lids. "And how long until you took the curse off?" Severus frowned, looking at the distraught man. "About a minute." He began pacing once more as Draco remained silent. Soon enough, a rather frantic Ginny came barreling down the halls.

"Draco! Snape! What happened to Hermione!?" She was spazzing out, her best friend having been hurt bad enough to have to come to Saint Mungo's weighing heavily on her. Potter and Weasley were hot on Ginny's tail as well as Blaise, waiting on an explanation as well. After Snape had updated them on the situation, Ginny turned to the blond who was having a break down upon hearing the story a second time. She flung her arms around him and pulled him into her bosom. "Oh I'm so sorry, Draco.. She'll be okay, she's Hermione, she's gotten through worse!" She tried to reassure him. He could only sit there in Ginny's arms, unsure of what to do. That was, until the healer came out of Hermione's room and stared at the group that had gotten larger.

Everyone's attention fell on her and she took a deep breath. "Well, there's good news and bad news.." She started, and Draco felt his heart stop for a moment. "Spit it out woman!" He quipped, his old nature bubbling up before Ginny started to rub his back to calm him down. The healer held her tongue, knowing that the situation was a rather stressful one. It wasn't the first time someone had snapped at her. "The good news is that Miss Granger will be fine. She's resting so I can only allow you to visit for a short time and then one of you will be allowed to stay overnight with her. She'll probably be discharged tomorrow if she passes the exams." Ginny looked up at the woman meekly, frowning. "And the bad news?"

The healer frowned, she hated giving awful news. "She's blind in her left eye. Which may cause depth perception issues and some issues in vision until it's done hazing over. And she may not wake up until tomorrow due to pain induced sleeping." Ginny quirked a brow. "Hazing?" She questioned, not understanding. "The eye creates a film over the pupil to try and keep it from being damaged any further.. If we were to prevent this process, it may effect her only good eye. Also, someone will have to make sure she takes care of her hand. We healed the gash as much as we could, but it's still shallowly there. So someone will have to remind her to clean it and change her bandages. It also effected her little finger and ring finger, so please tend to that at least twice a day."

Ginny could feel Draco shaking in her arms, and that settled it. She was going to have some girl on girl talk with Pansy. Instead of talking though, she was going to do much worse. "I'll crucio that tart into the next century." She muttered beneath her breath. Nodding, the nurse moved to the side so they could go in. In the midst of everything, Ron was regretting every bit of everything he had done to Hermione the past few days. He had done so much to her, and now she was injured and he felt like the biggest ass in the world for hurting his best friend. Harry gave him a firm grip on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "You comin' Ron?" Ron frowned and looked down. "I don't know if I should, Harry.. I've done nothing but be a bloody git lately.." Harry sighed and nodded,"Yeah.. But she needs us now. So c'mon." Ron hesitated a bit, but soon walked into the room. All of them stood around her bed, she was laying there, her chest rising and falling slowly. Bandages around her eyes and hand.

Draco was near breaking down at the sight of her. She looked okay otherwise, which he was thankful for. Sitting down at the side of her bed, he gently gripped her uninjured hand that was resting over her abdomen. "I should've gone with her.." He muttered. Ginny frowned and shook her head, resting her hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's not your fault, it's that bitch's fault.." He growled a bit, but pushed it back and just propped his head up on his hand. His chin tipped downwards while he hid his eyes beneath the hand and just stayed quiet. Severus was cursing himself inwardly at his inability to protect the one who saved his life. He looked at how Draco was responding and felt as though he misjudged the boy. Maybe he honestly did like Hermione. "I'll be going now, Potter.." He drawled, looking to the boy. "Notify me if she wakes up."

Harry nodded and watched as Severus left. Soon enough, the nurse returned and asked them who would be staying. Ginny was the first to speak up. "Draco will be." Though Ron wanted to protest to this, he said nothing, knowing he had no room to say anything at all. Harry didn't protest to it, nor did Blaise. They nodded and left, though Blaise stayed behind for a minute. "Owl me if you need me, mate. I'll bring by some clothes for you." Blaise said quietly, only getting a slight nod from Draco. "Tell Ginny to grab Professor Mane from Hermione's room for you to bring too." Though Blaise didn't know what he was talking about, he just nodded. After everyone was gone, Draco just sat there, hoping that Hermione woke up soon. An hour had gone by and she hadn't woken up yet, Blaise had already brought the stuffed lion and Draco's sleep wear.

After he had changed clothes, he had returned to sitting at her bedside, holding her hand. "Hermione.. I'm going to make Pansy pay for doing this to you.." He muttered, simply talking to her in hopes that it would stir her out of her pain induced comatose state. Having placed the stuffed lion on the bed with her, he rested his head down and continued to rub his thumb over her knuckles. After a couple of hours, Hermione started to wake up. Fluttering her eyes open, she started to freak out at not being able to see anything. Raising her hand, she discovered the bandages and fiddled to get them off. Having felt someone holding her hand, she struggled to get them off, unable to untie the knot at the back of them one handed. When she attempted to pull her hand from who ever was holding it, she felt them stir a bit.

Draco didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but with the notion of his hand being removed from Hermione's, he was quick to wake up. Leaning up, he noticed that Hermione was trying to take the bandages off her eyes. "Hermione don't." He croaked out in a broken voice. Hermione stopped, turning her head towards the voice. "Draco?" She said sweetly, quietly. He could hear the fright in her voice and gently ran his hand through her hair. "Yes, it's me.. They don't want you to take the bandages off when the lights are on.. They're afraid you'll be too sensitive to the light and that it'll damage your good eye." He flinched and instantly cursed himself at him saying 'good eye'. Hermione was all too perceptive for her own good sometimes. Even she knew that.

Giving his hand a tight squeeze, her lips quivered. "M-My good eye? Does that mean I.." She trailed off, thinking the worst of the worst. Though he was quick to pull those thoughts away from her. "You're not missing an eye or anything, Hermione.. But.. You're blind in your left eye.." He frowned, feeling that familiar anger boil up. Hermione gasped softly, her petite frame shaking a bit. "B-blind?" She questioned softly. Draco sighed deeply and stood up, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It'll be okay.. The healer said you'd have minor problems with depth perception until you got use to it and that you may have some pain due to your bad eye hazing over." Hermione was familiar with all the terms and frowned deeply, casting her head downwards. Draco paused for a moment, slipping his hand from her's. "I'm going to go get the healer so she can take off the bandages.. and I've got to tell Snape you're up."

Hermione's head shot up. "Severus?" Draco nodded before he forgot that she couldn't see. "Yeah, he told me to tell him when you were awake." She moved to sit up a little more, her hand falling on something soft and furry. Tilting her head, she picked it up and instantly knew. "You brought Professor Mane.." She smiled a little to herself. "Thank you.." Draco chuckled a bit and smiled. "I knew you'd need him. I'll be right back love." Hermione nodded, hugging her stuffed friend close to her chest while she heard him leave. Soon enough, she heard footsteps and tensed up. What if that was Pansy again? She searched for her wand frantically only to have her hand grabbed gently. "It's just the healer, Miss Granger, please calm down." Instantly, Hermione settled and sighed, hugging Professor Mane close to her chest.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. Hermione frowned a bit and thought on it for a second. "My hand kind of hurts, and my eye burns. Is... It suppose to do that?" The healer dimmed the lights with a flick of her wand before she shifted to start removing the bandages. "Yes, it's normal to feel slight pain. I'll give you a potion and some numbing salve for your hand. I dimmed the lights, but if it hurts, let me know immediately." The light was dimmed so much that it was nearly nonexistent. When the bandages were gone, she hesitated before opening her eyes, hoping that there was no pain. Sighing in relief, things started to focus, but she noticed the lack in her vision immediately. Waving her hand in front of her left eye, it had lost it's color and turned a steely blue color. Though she knew it would turn a glazed color when it finished hazing over.

"Is it okay?" The healer asked, catching Hermione's attention. She nodded a bit and smiled sweetly. "It's fine, thank you.." The woman smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Draco had sent a message to Snape and was traveling back to Hermione, not wanting to leave her side for too long. Once he returned, he had to let his eyes adjust to the changed light before he noticed that Hermione was meekly looking around with her stuffed animal held tightly against her chest. She looked over to him and noticed his attire. "You're wearing a shirt with your night pants? Surprising.." She teased, smiling a bit. Draco chuckled and sighed, glad to know that Hermione could still smile despite her situation. Seating himself on the side of the bed, he gently cupped her cheek in his hand, smiling when he felt her lean into his touch.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should've gone with you." He said softly, sorrowfully. Hermione instantly shook her head and frowned at him. "No, this is no one's fault but my own and that.. Woman's. Mine for not being fast enough in drawing my wand." Draco was about to protest to it being her fault, but she just gently gripped the hand that was on her face and leaned into it. "No, if I had been faster, I would've disarmed her. It's fine, Draco.. I'm just glad you're here right now.. If I would've woken up alone.. I would've been scared out of my mind.." She whispered, causing him to lean forward and steal her lips for his own. In the kiss, she tipped her head back and melted into him. Her arms wrapping around his back as his hands rested on her cheeks. That was, until they heard a rather deep and gruff clearing of someone's throat. Pulling away from each other, they both blushed to see Snape standing there.

Severus had rushed over immediately after receiving Draco's informative letter. He walked into the room and shut the door, a piece of parchment and magical quill in hand as he seating himself beside Hermione's bed. "I'm glad to see you're awake and doing well enough to snog Mister Malfoy , Hermione." Hermione blushed deeply and giggled softly, tilting her head at Severus. "And thank you, Severus.. For keeping Pansy from doing any further damage.. It's hazy, but I remember it was your voice I heard before passing out." Severus cleared his throat, nodding to her before he picked up the quill. "I need to know what all she had done to you, I'd perform Legilimens, but I don't think your mind could handle it right now."

Hermione nodded, gently gripping Draco's hand as she told Severus about what happened. Where Pansy had pulled her into the ally all the way up to the severe pain in her eyes. Severus' hand had tightened on the quill so much as he finished writing it down that he had snapped it in two. Staring at it, Hermione frowned. "Severus.." She sighed and gently moved past Draco to sling her legs over the side of the bed, reaching out and wrapping her arms around her guardian's shoulders. "It's okay, Severus.. I'm alright.." Severus was shaking slightly, he hated himself for finally losing it. Seeing her and seeing the color of her left eye, it just did it, it broke that last string he had. Relief had washed over him and now he was being held by Hermione, trying to regain his composure slowly. "What if I hadn't gotten there in time, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and gently hushed him, shaking her head. "But you did, and thank you for that, Severus. Don't worry about the what ifs. I'm fine, aren't I?" Severus sighed, nodding his head a bit as he gave her a quick hug before straightening up and shooting a warning look to Draco. Draco put his hands up in the air and looked to the side. "I saw nothing." He said innocently and Severus nodded. The stern man didn't need anyone ruining his hard face in classes. Even though more people respected him now, his students weren't as rowdy, but that didn't mean he wanted to be bloody nice to everyone. Handing the parchment to Hermione, he fixed the quill quickly and looked at her. "Look over it and sign it. Pansy Parkinson will be Expelled if you do."

Though Hermione desperately wanted Pansy to pay for what she did, she bit into her lip in hesitation. "Expulsion? Isn't that a little much?" Draco and Severus both gawked at her like she was insane. Looking between them both, she sighed deeply. "Look.. I understand what she did, it was me after all.. But Expulsion? Don't you think that's too much? Suspension and a lot of detention would be fine with me. She's blinded by love, you two, not shrouded in an instinct to kill." Draco grumbled beneath his breath and sighed. Severus rolled his eyes and modified the parchment before handing it back to her. "There.. A month's suspension and two months detention with Hagrid." Hermione nodded in thanks and smiled sweetly. "Thank you." Signing it, she handed it back to Severus and he got up, nodding to the two of them before cutting the blond a glare. "Don't do anything stupid."

Turning as red as a lobster in the cheeks, Draco was about to yell at the chuckling man who was quick to depart. Hermione was laughing, holding her hand over her mouth to try to stop it. He poked at her shoulder and looked at her. "It's not funny!" She couldn't help but to laugh a bit harder. "But it is! Would you ever expect Severus Snape to be chiding you about _that_?" Draco groaned and held his hand up to his face before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him. "No and I'd rather forget that thank you very much." Giggling furiously, she nuzzled his neck affectionately, her hands moving to grip his shirt as she sighed in content. The healer soon came in and parted them up so she could give Hermione the potion and redo the bandages with the numbing salve. When she was gone, they were back to their previous position.

She felt safe, comfortable, in his arms. He was just glad she was in his arms in general. Having thought the worst when Snape had busted into his room, telling him the news. They sat there for a while until Hermione tensed up and stared at the ground wide eyed. "Oh my bags!" She frowned deeply, all of that time she had spent picking out those presents and she didn't know where they were. "Snape said he got them for you. I think they're with Madam Pomfrey." Draco said and she instantly relaxed into him. She was tired from everything that happened today, her dreamless sleep having not been much of a good rest. Getting out of Draco's arms, she scurried beneath the blankets and laid down, patting the bed beside her. Taking the hint, he soon followed and laid down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms with the familiar white lion between them.

Hermione peeked up through her hair, looking at Draco with curious brown eyes. "Draco?" She whispered, suddenly feeling embarrassed by the question she was about to ask. "Hm?" He looked down at her, smiling. "Your mom.. I know she doesn't particularly like me, but I know she doesn't hate me per say.. What.. What do you think she'd say to me buying her a Christmas present?" She was nervous and fidgeting slightly. Draco was rather surprised by the thought, he hadn't really given any thought to this situation at all. "Uhm.. I don't know, actually. I don't think she'd mind it. Wait, are you saying you got something for my mother?" He asked, looking down at her with a raised brow. Hermione shifted a bit beneath his intense silver gaze, nodding meekly. He chuckled and sighed, what was he to do with this woman? "You really were thinking of everyone, weren't you?" Nodding again, she pouted a bit. "Except for Lucius.. I know he'd probably want to hex me into oblivion if I tried to give him a present."

She sounded saddened by the realization that Draco's father would probably never like her, he noticed this. Shaking his head, he gently caressed her cheek and smiled. "Once we get him out of that brainwashing, he'd probably love a gift from you, Hermione. He's not as bad as he once was, but he's not yet good enough to really understand you giving him a present. I think it would more so shock him than it would anything else." Hermione rolled her eyes. Shock, right. "He'd probably burn what ever it was and say it was tainted with a mudblood's touch or something. All I've got to say is that if he touches Narcissa's presents I'll hex him myself." She said sternly. "Presents? As in plural? Hermione just how much did you get?" Scrunching her nose, she tossed him an innocent gaze. "Just a couple of things.. Not like I bought her an entire store or anything."

"Please tell me you didn't spend a lot of money on it." She sighed and reached up, poking him in the cheek. "I spent muggle money thank you very much. I'm not going to tell you what I bought or how much it was either. So just get that thought out of your head." Narrowing his eyes, he stared at her for a moment before he gave up and nuzzled her neck. "Fine fine.. I'll let it go for now. Get some rest, love." She loved it when he called her love, it sent chills up her spine. Cuddling into him, she closed her eyes and soon enough, they were both asleep; waiting for the next day in their dreams. A day of a lot of wondering and excitement.


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any of the characters listed other than Kimi Davenport (And a few animals), as well as the story that is written here. The rest is owned by J.K Rowling. [And a right lucky woman she is! XD]**_

_Author's note: Hi there! So glad you're continuing to read Unexpected Heartbreak! I do hope you're enjoying! All reviews, comments, etc are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Feel free to suggest anything for the story as well! Thank you to all who are reading, have reviewed, or have sent me Pms with their thoughts on the story! Please enjoy Chapter 6! I'm terribly sorry about the lateness of this chapter. There were bad storms here that knocked out the power every few minutes so I didn't get to finish it on time.~Panda_

_In response to the reviews given by guests that I could not personally respond to: Review one- Yes, I am well aware that if Snape had died in my story, that he would be teaching Defense against the dark arts. Though I've always admired Severus as the Potions master he is. There's also a few tricks up my sleeve pertaining to that, which I will not reveal. Review two- In the case of Colin's death, I couldn't bear that the little nervous guy had died. So I took it and made him survive, which, I will elaborate on in one of the chapters. Review three- Crabbe does play a special part on the story, I wont say how, but he's very much needed alive. Else I would've kept him under the deceased section of my notes.- As for ghosts that are particularly awesome, there may be a few in the story. C; Wait and see! Review four- I'm well aware of the fact that boys cannot enter the female dormitories but, they can with a female escort. The stairs only turn into a slide if they're not escorted by a female into the dormitory. Thank you for your reviews and please leave more suggestions and thoughts! ~Panda_

**Chapter 6: Confusion.**

"_Do you think we should wake them up?" .. "I don't know, they look kind of cute like that." .. "Bloody hell they do! Just wake the prat up and leave 'Mione to rest some more." .. "Shut up Ron, you're just being a jealous git." _Hermione groaned a bit and peeked through a heavy lid, growling softly. "Well I can't very well sleep with you arguing at my bedside now can I?" She said groggily, sighing and closing her eyes. One moment she was having a peaceful dream of her having lunch in the park with Draco and oddly enough, their son. The thought made her blush as she frowned, why did these jerks have to argue in harsh whispers so close to her bed?! Damn it she wanted to go back to sleep! Draco grumbled a bit beneath his breath, he had been awake since they came in, but hadn't had the heart to even give a sign that he was awake. Plus, he also wanted to make Weasley twitch and boil in jealousy.

Hermione gave Draco a gentle nudge and he slowly opened his eyes to look down at her. They had become even more tangled in each other, her leg resting over his hip with one arm curled to her chest and the other over his side. His arms were around her while she rested her face in the crook of his neck, his leg slipped between her's. Sighing, he got the message and sat up on one of his arms, shooting a glare to the group of staring friends. Potter, Weasley, Ginny, Blaise, and two people he barely recognized as Colin and Dean. Yet what surprised him most was the rather beaten up looking Pansy standing there beside a certain red head, her arm caught tightly in Ginny's grasp, looking rather pained by the grip.

Feeling a shifting beside him, Hermione was slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position. He adjusted himself to lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand while he looked up at her. Even in a state of disarray and slight grogginess she was rather beautiful. Her hair was a mess and she looked adorable with those tired brown eyes glaring at everyone with a pout. That was, until she laid eyes on Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes shot wide and she was quick to jump out of her bed, grabbing Ginny's wrist and pulling the red head's hand from Pansy's arm. "What did you guys do to her?!" Pansy had a blackened eye, a few dark bruises, and an array of cuts and scrapes on her.

Ginny gave a slight huff of annoyance that her best friend was more astonished than pleased with her work. Her lips twisted in a slight frown as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared as Hermione frantically looked Pansy over. "I crucioed her and beat her ass up. That's what I did. Hermione she blinded you in one eye and cut your hand! The girl deserved it!" Pansy flinched at the reminder of what she had done, her gaze casted downwards. She had never meant for things to go so far. She had only wanted Draco back. Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip.

"Ginny.. As much as I appreciate that you went so far to get back at Pansy for me.. You shouldn't have beat her up so badly.. A punch to the mouth would've been good enough for me.. Plus, she's already got a month's suspension and two months detention with Hargid. Which I myself agreed on. She was going to be expelled, but I decided against that. Look, I'm alive and fine. I doubt that Pansy wanted to take things so far. Like I told Draco and Severus, she's love struck, and wasn't intending to kill me. If that were the case, she would've used the killing curse on me while I was disarmed." The more that Hermione explained it, the more that Ginny felt she had indeed overdone things. Sighing, she just looked away, refusing to admit that she had done too much. Seeing as she figured it was also for the sake of all those years Pansy had been nothing but a crude and stuck up bitch to her.

Pansy on the other hand was rather shocked by Hermione defending her. She knew she shouldn't, but she turned her wide eyes up to the bushy haired woman she had hurt so badly, her tear filled eyes only being obscured by more tears as she tried to choke them back. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione.. I.. I never meant to hurt you so badly.. I just.. I wanted Draco and.. And I wasn't thinking straight." Draco listened and rolled his eyes, finally getting off the bed and looking down at Pansy with that intense silver glare. "Look, Pansy... I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen up. If you so much as lay a single bad intention on Hermione again, I'll deal with you myself. I thought you were my friend, but if you were, you wouldn't have fucking touched my girlfriend. Right now, you and I are on some bad terms. Got it? If Hermione has the fucking heart to forgive you, then I'm willing to work on our friendship. Until Hermione forgives you, don't even bother with looking my direction. Got it?"

Hermione tossed a glance to Draco, some what delighted that he was so quick to say such things. Sighing though, she could see how absolutely heartbreaking this was for Pansy. As one who had been put through hell herself with Ron, she couldn't leave things like this. "Can you guys leave for a second?" Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as did Ron's, both of them nearly shouting in unison,"Are you bloody mad!?" They exchanged a look before Harry took a deep breath. "'Mione.. Why would we leave you with the girl who put you in here to begin with?" Even Draco agreed with Potter and Weasley. Though Ginny stepped in to save the day. "I'll take her wand." She said firmly, holding out her hand. "Since she hasn't been officially suspended yet, she still has it."

It didn't take long for Pansy to shakily hand her wand to the redhead, biting her lower lip as she secretly hoped that Hermione wasn't going to do something to her. Though she thought she wouldn't since she had defended her against Ginny's actions, she still had every right to beat her to a pulp herself. With a glance of disapproval, everyone left to go stand outside the room, leaving Pansy and Hermione alone. "Listen, Pansy.. You and I have never liked each other. Though I understand your feelings.. I want you to tell me truthfully.. Did you intend to hurt me this badly?" Pansy's head shot up before she furiously shook her head. "No! I never meant to make you blind in your eye and I had aimed greatly before even cutting your hand! I hadn't been thinking straight.. But.. I did at least think enough not to really hurt you too badly.. I just wanted to rough you up a bit so you'd leave Draco."

Frowning a bit, Hermione sat down and guided Pansy to sit beside her. "Alright. I want you to listen, Pansy, and listen well.. I understand that you love Draco, but that means you need to support him in what ever he does. Okay? No matter how much it hurts, you have to support the ones you love. I'm going to tell you a secret, and I'm going to trust you enough not to let it slip." She couldn't believe she was about to tell Pansy Parkinson anything that could be used against her or anyone else, but, it was for the sake of getting this through her thick head. Pansy frowned a bit and nodded, just as shocked as Hermione was with herself for the decision. "The reason Ron left me was because I wouldn't sleep with him for the most part.. And I had been crying in the hall. That's where Draco came in, he helped me a lot, Pansy.. Ron had hit me as well, even though I had done more to him, all he did was smack me really hard. Despite the fact that I truly and honestly did love Ron, there was this little doubt in my head that there was a possibility that he and I weren't meant to be together romantically." Taking a deep breath, she stared at the bewildered Pansy. "Draco has been there for me the entire time, through all of this.. And even though Harry doesn't like Draco per say, he's still supporting me.. You need to do the same."

Pansy listened to everything that Hermione was saying. She couldn't believe the woman was telling her things that she could potentially use against her. Frowning, it seemed even the famed trio had their problems. "Okay.. So.. I just need to support him, right? And be there for him?" She said quietly, sniffling a bit as she tried to clear her eyes of the tears she had shed. "Yes, Pansy. You just need to be there for him. Even though Ron and I are having difficulties, we're proving that we can work through that. You and Draco can work through this as well. Though, as his girlfriend, I will say this.. If you keep hanging all over him, I'll hex you into next year. Okay?" She said the last part sternly before the both of them laughed a bit. "Alright.. Granger?" Pansy said, looking at her. "Hmm?" Hermione looked at her with a quirked brow. "Thank you.. I mean.. It really shows that you're a Gryffindor that you've got enough courage and heart to forgive me even though I hurt you so bad.."

Hermione smiled a bit and nodded. "I suppose so.. I know you didn't mean to do things this badly, so what's the point of bearing a grudge that wasn't under intentional causes? It's logic more so than having a kind heart. And call me Hermione. Just remember, you need to be there for Draco. If we get into an argument or something and he's upset, ask him what's wrong and y'know, give him advice or something." She shrugged and Pansy nodded, a new found look on her relationship with Draco. "Okay, I can do that. Hermione, is it okay if I come to you sometimes if I'm not okay? I don't have any girlfriends that are really.. Trustworthy.." A bit surprised by the notion, it took Hermione a moment to answer before she smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah that's fine. Now, hold still." She picked up her wand from the side table and tried to line up her wand right with the bruises and scratches.

Pansy noticed that she was having troubles with aiming her wand and guided it to where she felt the injuries by pressing her finger to the wounds and looking before guiding the wand. Hermione accepted the help despite the fact that it some what hurt her pride before she cast a few Episkey charms. Once she finished, she smiled in approval of her work, having healed most the wounds and lightened the bruises. "Thanks Hermione." She nodded and looked to the door when someone knocked on it. "Come back in you guys." Harry was the first to peak into the door before they all came back in. Ginny wasn't all that surprised by the fact that Hermione had healed Pansy up a bit. Though she was frustrated by it. Ron grunted in annoyance as he glared at Pansy but couldn't quite even say anything due to him harming Hermione in the recent past.

Draco slipped up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist as he sat down beside her. Seeing Pansy cleaned up for the most part, he glanced to Hermione. "I'm guessing you worked things out and forgave her?" Seeing her nod, he looked at Pansy with a blank expression. "She forgave you. So, I will too.. Fuck up again and I'll get you myself. Though I do applaud Ginny for doing so this time." Pansy flinched a bit at his harsh words but looked down with a little nod, understanding his anger towards her. Soon enough, the healer came in and took a look at the group before going to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I need to perform some tests before discharging you. You two need to move for now." Frowning a bit, Draco sighed but complied and Pansy was quick to get up at the healer's request, or rather, demand.

There was no way either of them would piss off a healer. Not with how skilled they were. Hermione tipped her head back as she was told and let the woman do her work. After a couple of tests, she was given a note for certain potions to help her with the hazing of her eye and with the pain of it all. Frowning a bit, she hadn't meant to look so depressed as she looked at it, but she couldn't help it. Pansy noticed Hermione's expression and bit harshly into her lower lip. She didn't know what she could do to make it up to her. All she could do was take the woman's advice. After she was discharged, Hermione was changing in the bathroom and fixing herself up again. Coming out in her gray, long sleeved, thigh high, dress; she had charmed her hair into loose curls again and was wearing a hint of black and gray eye shadow with red lip stick. Her black pumps clicking against the floor as she joined the group.

Everyone was gawking at her, even Pansy. "Wow Granger... I've never seen you outside of your uniform and you really.. Really clean up well. I mean, I saw you before when you had prettied yourself up, but I never knew you had good taste outside of your uniform." Hermione blushed a bit and smiled softly, inclining her head in thanks. Ron was practically drooling again, though she didn't pay any mind to it. All whilst Draco was quick to pull her into his side and wind his fingers with her's. "Looking lovely as always." He said gently, smiling to her. She chuckled a bit and nodded. "Ready to go guys? I'm eager to get out of here.." With everyone's agreement that they wanted to leave, they were off towards Hogwart's again. Though Hermione did have a bit of trouble with walking due to nearly running into some things, Draco was helping her and keeping her from smashing herself into objects.

Once they had all gotten back to school, Hermione had chided Draco for trying to follow her to Madam Pomfrey's office to claim her things. Frowning a bit as she walked, she had her hand pressed to the wall to keep her from running into things. Her left eye was covered with bandages to keep it from becoming infected due to the minor surgical procedure that was done to help with the hazing before she woke up. Since Saint Mungo's was rather sterile, she hadn't had to worry about that until she left. Arriving at the stern woman's office, she rapped her knuckles on the door before entering. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey. I'm here to gather my things?" The elderly woman looked up and smiled kindly. "Yes, Miss Granger, they're right here. How are you feeling?" She asked while Hermione gathered the bags and put them on her arm, making sure the white stuffed ferret was well hidden in the depth of one of them.

"I'm fine, thank you. A little disoriented by the depth perception issues, but fine nonetheless." Seeing her frown, she smiled a little. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you." Shaking her head, she sighed softly. "It's fine, Madam Pomfrey. I'm just thankful you helped. It couldn't be avoided, but I'm glad it's no worse than it is." Nodding, Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment before speaking again. "Please come see me if you need anything." Hermione nodded before handing her the sheet with the list of potions on it. "Can you tell me if I should go to Professor Snape to have these brewed? I'm afraid I might add too much or spill something if I tried. I want to know if I could simply have Draco do it." As she looked over the list, she quirked a brow in slight surprise at the vastness of it before she shook her head. "I wouldn't advise having anyone but Professor Snape do these, Miss Granger. They're rather advanced." Upon being handed the list again, she missed grabbing it the first time before she tensed up and gently plucked it from the woman's fingers.

"I see. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'll be sure to come to you if I have any problems." Hermione said, smiling sweetly before they both said their goodbyes and Hermione left her office. Frowning a bit, she didn't want to go through the trouble of clinging to the wall again, so instead; she apparated to her room. After she settled the bags down, she dismissed her thoughts on the rather strange looks she had gotten the entire walk to Madam Pomfrey's. She wasn't use to being in casual clothing while in school. Figuring it was probably best that she went to see Severus to get the potions brewed, she quickly hid the bags with the other things she had bought for everyone. Since she had already taken care of Ginny's presents, she considered having her friend come with her to help her around while she finished her shopping. Changing her clothes to a suitable pair of black jeans and a red sweater with black flats, she pulled her hair over her shoulder with a white ribbon and started towards the Slytherin Dungeons.

Soon giving up on trying to fight her way down the stairs without missing a step and tripping over herself, she grumbled at herself for being so damn useless and apparated herself in front of the classroom. Glancing to her watch, she was thankful that there wasn't any class for the moment. Walking in casually, she wasn't all too surprised to see Severus working on grading papers. "Severus?" She said in a rather sweet voice, causing the man to look up with a glare before it softened at the sight of her. "How are you feeling, Hermione?" He was worried, she was standing in front of him and having troubles walking in a straight line, she hadn't moved from in front of the door. Getting up, he strolled up the steps to her and pressed his hand to the small of her back, muttering when to step down for her until she was in front of his desk. Having gotten into the habit of sitting on the side of it, she did just that and looked to him. "I need you to brew me some potions since I can't do it myself until I get this damn depth perception down." Severus could hear the annoyance dripping into her voice, which made him chuckle just a bit beneath his breath. Nodding to her, he casted her a curious glance. "Do you have a list?"

Hermione nodded and pulled the list from her pocket, handing it to him. Though she had missed his open hand and jutted it to the side of it, he grabbed the list and looked down at it. "You didn't answer me when I asked how you were." He noted while he set the list aside and looked up at her. Sighing softly, she figured she might as well tell someone she wasn't doing as good as she let on. "I'm absolutely depressed.. I can't believe how little I can do on my own right now. It's frustrating. Though.. Ginny brought a certain Slytherin to my room in Saint Mungo's this morning." Severus quirked a brow before furrowing them in confusion. "Miss Parkinson?" He questioned. Nodding her head, she sighed a bit. "Yes, she brought a beat up Pansy to my room. She looked dreadful, Severus.." Frowning, he gave a grunt before speaking. "She deserved what she got, you know."

Hearing that come from him, she frowned at him and was half tempted to smack his hand in punishment for the cruel words. "Now you listen here, Severus. She did not deserve that much. The girl didn't mean to hurt me as bad as she did. She was a right good mess when she saw me and she explained everything. Pansy didn't deserve all of that, maybe a good punch to the teeth, but certainly not a beat down from hell. For Merlin's sake, she had bruises and scrapes every where!" Severus frowned and sighed before he leaned back in his chair, peering at the woman on his desk. "Yes yes, anyways, continue." Hermione nodded curtly and chewed on her lip a bit as she explained the talk she had with Pansy. Severus understood a bit better and could only applaud Hermione for having much more of a forgiving logic than he did.

"That aside.. I have to wear the bandages for a week to fend off infection and this is going to be one dreadful week indeed. The hazing process will continue and if I skip even one pain potion or take it late, then I'm going to be in some really bad pain from both my hand and my eye. I don't know what to do, Severus. You know I'm an independent person, I can't be relying on anyone like this." Severus thought on everything she had said for a moment before he leaned forward, his hands folded beneath his chin as he looked at her. "Hermione, sometimes you have to depend on your friends when you cannot do things yourself. I will help you with your potions and with other things you need. It's not a bad thing to be dependent sometimes, just if you're dependent all the time. So, promise me that you'll be careful with yourself and let us help you." It was more of a demand than a request, she picked up on that rather quickly.

Groaning a bit, she scrunched her nose up and pouted at him. "Fine.. I'll get help where I need it.. And Severus.." She paused, earning a curious expression from him. Her hand reached out and she rested it atop his head as she smiled. "Thank you. For everything. I know that Pansy wouldn't have done much else, but you prevented it from me being blind completely. Which would've ruined my entire life. I wouldn't have been able to see you smirk as you tortured your poor first years." Snickering at him rolling his eyes as he brushed her hand off his head, she saw him glance off to the side. Instantly, she recognized that sorrowful glaze to his eyes. "Come on now, Severus.. Please, cheer up. I know you're not the most cheerful man in the world, but I know when you're upset. What's wrong?" Severus cursed himself for allowing her to catch that small glimmer of his depression, knowing she had a lot on her chest as it was.

"It's nothing, Hermione. I'm glad you're alright, I just wish I could have done more." Looking to her, he frowned a bit before he got to his feet and gathered the things he needed to brew the potions for her. "Wasn't it you who told me that if you wish in one hand and put logic in the other that you would find yourself to be weighing impossible things?" She said, loud enough for him to hear as she crossed her knees. Severus chuckled a bit and sighed, she really had a way with making him realize how frivolous his thoughts were. It was why he had loathed her being in his classes. She was too smart and he was rather annoyed with the fact that there was a child in his class who was on par with his intelligence. "Alright, Hermione, I get it. I'll stop being depressed over the fact that I couldn't be of more use to you in your time of need as you were for me." Hermione leaned forward and perched herself in an odd position, her knees crossed with her elbow pressed against her leg to support her head on her hand. "I'm your friend, Severus. You needn't be so heavily tuned in with that day, alright? I did what I did because I care, not because I want your undying loyalty or something. I'm not some bloody pure-blooded queen." He wrinkled his nose and grunted in slight disgust of the thought. "If you were some wretch like that, I wouldn't have given a second thought to dreadfully repaying you saving my life long ago by ill means."

Hermione snickered and shook her head a bit. "Good thing I'm not then, huh?" They both sat in comfortable silence while he worked on brewing the potions she needed. He was working on brewing her a week's dose for each one, since she'd be taking a couple of them for just a week and then another two for two weeks. Once he finished, he had tucked the potion vials into a black silk pouch and handed them to her. "Classes start soon.. I don't know if I should come to potions in the morning. Can you give me the assignments for later so I can catch up on them?" She asked, looking up at him. Nodding, Severus plucked a piece of parchment from his neatly organized drawer and copied down the first week's assignment for her class and then the second week's beside it. After giving her the parchment, she smiled. "Thanks, Severus. I'll come see you later."

Severus shook his head and frowned. "Not until you can walk a straight line you wont. I'll come visit you after classes, just send for me if you need me." Sighing a bit, again, her pride was hurt. Though she just nodded and got up, letting him guide her back up the steps to the door so she could leave. Feeling rather drained, she figured she'd go take a nap and then call Ginny to go shopping with her later if she was able to. If Ginny couldn't, then she'd just ask someone else. Who? She wasn't sure as of yet. Fumbling her way back to her room, she found it easier to get up stairs then down them. Luckily, she had only tripped a few times. When she got up to her room, she found a letter sitting patiently for her on her desk. Quirking a brow, she picked it up after slipping her shoes off. It was from Draco.

_Hermione, _

_I'm attending classes per usual, so I'll drop by to see you when I'm done if that's alright. I'd really like to see you.. I miss you even though it's only been a few hours. _

_-Draco_

She couldn't help but to smile a bit at the letter, resting it beside her stuffed lion- Which she hadn't forgotten to grab on her way out of Saint Mungo's. Settling the black bag of potions on her desk, she seated herself at it and picked up her quill, opening her ink pot. Getting out a piece of fresh parchment, she used her little finger to press against the ink pot's rim so she wouldn't spill it everywhere by accidentally knocking it over in the process of trying to dip her quill into it. Satisfied by her attention to detail, she started on the short letter. Not wanting to get long winded with it.

_Draco, _

_I'm glad that you're attending your classes, I would've chided you into the next century if you hadn't because of me. Of course you can come see me when you're done, though I'll be going back out to finish my shopping in Diagon Ally. Don't fret, I'm going to ask Ginny if she can come with me. Since I 'can't walk a straight line' in the words of, Severus when I went to go get my potions brewed for my eye and hand. I miss you as well, Draco.. I'm going to take a nap now though, so if I'm asleep when you arrive, wake me up. _

_~Hermione G._

Satisfied with her letter, she gave a meek little yawn before she clicked her tongue for the beautiful owl she took care of to join her finger. Smiling sweetly, she gave him a gentle pet and listened to him coo in enjoyment before asking him kindly to take the letter to Draco. Giving him a treat, she watched him fly out of the cracked window. Sighing tiredly, she pulled off her jeans and simply sunk into the comfort of her bed, uncaring for changing into her nightgown. She'd just have to change so much clothing later. Yawning, she snuggled into her blanket and picked up her wand, levitating Professor Mane to her side since she was feeling far too lazy to get up again. Once she was nice and comfortable, she dozed off into a pleasant sleep.

Draco was barely paying attention in his classes, the only one he really paid any attention to was his Astronomy class. He was thinking of her again, worried and relieved at the same time. She was dealing with things considerably well. Then again, she always had herself together. He wondered if she was truly okay though. The thought was eating him alive and he found enjoyment and peace in his Astronomy class, learning of the different things of space. Currently learning the qualities of Dark Matter and Dark energy. How it was freezing and rather vast.

While he was walking down the hall to go to his next class, he looked up to see Yang dropping onto his shoulder. The bird nudged his cheek a few times and he chuckled, affectionate, just like her. Taking the folded parchment, he reached up and gently petted the owl while he read the letter. Smiling like a fool to himself, he looked to the bird. "Care to stick with me until I go to see her?" He asked casually. Upon seeing Yang bob his head excitedly, he grinned a bit and continued down the hall towards his next class. The day dragged on and he was just getting by, impatiently waiting till he was out of his last class to see Hermione and make sure she was alright. It seemed like Yang and him were on the same page, because the bird was as fidgety as him!

When it was finally all done, he was in a rush to get to Hermione's room. That was, until he ran into someone. Quickly steadying the smaller frame, he looked down with that familiar scowl until he noticed it was Ginny. "Oh, sorry about that Ginny." The red head turned her head to see who had run into her, blinking a few times. "It's fine, Draco. On your way to Hermione's?" She asked, picking up her dropped book. Nodding to her, he was actually rather glad he ran into her. "Yeah, I'm actually glad I bumped into you. I kind of need a female escort to get to her room. I'm still not good with other people, so would you mind? If not, that's fine. I'll just ask one of the random girls in the hall." Ginny tipped her head to the side before she shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I'll escort you. I see Yang's taken a liking to you."

The bird cooed with agreement to her statement and he grinned. "I guess so, and thank you, Ginny." As they walked down the hall, he pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at her curiously. "So how are things with, Potter?" Ginny nearly stopped dead in her tracks, but she only let a slight bit of surprise at his inquire into her life show on her expression. "Things are... Well, still the same. I've tried just about everything, I think there's just.. Nothing there anymore. I mean, aside from the friendship." He quirked a brow and looked ahead of him, rolling his shoulders in a slight shrug, but being careful not to knock Yang off his shoulder. "Well, what do you plan to do?" He heard a long sigh come from her, a slight frown tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'm not sure exactly. I don't know if the feeling's mutual or if he feels the same as he did a couple of years ago."

It was odd to be having a conversation like this with Draco, but she was slowly getting past that thought. "You should talk to him about it. You know Potter can be a bit daft. Letting his emotions run everything all the time. Kind of have to be blunt as well." Ginny nibbled on the corner of her lip a bit, thinking on what he had told her. "I suppose you're right.." She trailed off, thinking to herself. Blaise had been really helpful since she started talking to him. He was rather attractive too. A bright red flooded her freckled cheeks and she was hoping Draco didn't see it before she hid her face with her hair. To her dismay, by the looks of that wide grin of his, he saw. "You like Blaise, don't you?" He teased, causing her to pout as she glared up at him. "So?" She quipped, turning her face back to watch where she was going.

"Oh nothing.. Just figured I'd get the honest answer." He drawled, snickering to himself. Groaning a bit, she grumbled beneath her breath. "Draco Malfoy, don't you start teasing me now!" He couldn't help it, the firey redhead that was rather spunky and vicious at times was blushing like a cute little girl! Laughing a bit, he moved his hand to his mouth to try and stifle it, avoiding her burning glare. "I'm sorry, but that's just too great. What are you going to say to him?" He managed to say between laughs. Ginny huffed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest with her book in her hand. "I'm just going to flat out tell him I admire him. If he turns me down, oh well." He was still laughing a bit, until she smacked him in the abdomen with her book. Groaning, he winced and looked at her through one half opened lid. "Was that really necessary?"

She smirked and gave a jerk of her head before she looked towards the painted fat lady. Giving her the password, she opened herself up to them. Looking at him over her shoulder, she giggled. "Yes, yes it was. You deserved it for laughing at me!" Rolling his eyes, he straightened up and followed her up to Hermione's room. Waving at her as she left, he gave a soft knock to the door. Waiting a moment, he didn't hear a reply, so he just opened the door and stepped in. Closing the door behind him, he turned to see her sprawled out on her bed. Her face in her pillow, Professor Mane in her arm, with her limbs just.. Everywhere. Blinking a few times, he saw her bare legs and he tried to contain his thoughts. Moving over to the bed, he watched as Yang went back to his perch while he pulled off his robes and set them on the hook before taking another look at Hermione.

The way her lashes settled on her cheek made him think about paint strokes, like they were so carefully painted onto her flesh. Her hair was still charmed and loosely hanging around her face and pillows, a few sections scattered across her back and arms. A smile came to his lips, she really was beautiful, he didn't really want to wake her up either. Her fingers twitched in her sleep and she just looked so adorable, he sighed when he reached out and gave her a gentle shake. "Hermione?" He lightly ran his hand up and down her back as she stirred and mumbled something beneath her breath. Chuckling a bit, he noticed that she was slowly waking up. Her one visible eye peeking up at him through dark lashes, a smile creeping on her plush flesh. "Hi.." She said dreamily, slowly pushing herself up with a yawn.

"Classes are over already?" She asked, rubbing her eye a bit before she crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. He moved to the bed and sat down beside her, leaning back on his hands as he looked at her, his head tipped back slightly. "Mmhmm. They ended a little bit ago, I had Ginny take me up here. I ran into her in the hall." Hermione yawned once more, this time, with a cute added squeak. She scooted closer to him and laid down, curling up with her head in his lap. Closing her eyes, she sighed in content. "I see.. Did Yang behave himself? I woke up for a few minutes and noticed he hadn't come back. He was with you, right?" The bird cooed and fidgeted on his perch while Draco smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah, he was with me. He behaved quite well, actually." She hummed with enjoyment at the feel of his long digits slipping through her hair, nodding slightly in response to his words.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more moments before she sat up and he turned his head to look at her. Hermione saw her chance and quickly captured his lips with her's. From this close, she wouldn't miss, so she had been confident and was rather proud of herself for not ending up kissing his cheek. Smiling into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him, reveling in her taste. Once they parted, he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Dipping her head into the crook of his neck, she kissed the smooth flesh as she lightly gripped his shirt. "I have to get dressed and finish shopping before it gets dark." He almost frowned at the thought of her leaving, but knew it was safer for her to go now than at night. Even though Voldemort was gone for good, it didn't get rid of the terrible people that still lurked about in the shadows.

"Okay love." He said slowly, turning his head to nip at her neck before he chuckled. "You're taking someone with you, right?" Feeling her nod into his shoulder, he felt relieved. She was a brilliant woman, but she could be stubborn sometimes. Especially when it came to her independence. Hesitating before they separated, she got up to grab her jeans and pull them on again. Stretching her limbs, she scrunched her nose and put on her flats, grabbing her gray button up jacket and slipping it on. Pulling her hair back over her shoulder, she searched her bed for her ribbon and quickly tied it around her hair once she found it. "Are you going to stay here or go back to your room?" She asked sweetly, watching him move over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, looking down at her. "I've got some school work to do and I've got to get cleaned up. So I'll be going back to my room. Are you going to come by when you get back?"

Hermione rested her palms against his chest, peeking up at him with a lovely smile on her lips. "Yes, I'll come by once I get done shopping and put everything away." Draco wanted to go with her, but he knew she'd just continuously refuse the notion. Sighing in defeat, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lip with a generous amount of affection. Smiling against his lips, she pulled him as close as humanly possible as she returned the kiss with a certain sweetness to it. Parting from each other's lips, she picked up her black purse and hung it over her head and on her shoulder. She laced her fingers with his and told Crookshanks and Yang goodbye before the two of them left her room.

Now that everyone had gotten over the initial shock of them being together, there weren't as many whispers about them. Yet that didn't stop the whispers from happening about her in her casual wear. She had thought if she changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt that it would improve, but it didn't, so she just took it in stride with her hand in Draco's. He on the other hand, was casting scowls and glares in every direction. She giggled a bit at his determination to frighten everyone who gave her a questioning look. Sighing softly, she leaned into him a bit more as they walked down into the common room and found Ginny. The red head peeked up through her locks and beamed at them. "Hey Ginny, do you think you could help me around Diagon Alley for a bit while I shop? Since I've already got your stuff, I still need to get some other stuff." Climbing to her feet, she looked over the two of them before she smiled and nodded.

"Sure Hermione." She'd do what she could to help Hermione out when she needed it. Helping her around to shop shouldn't be difficult. Draco turned Hermione in his arms and captured her lips with his in one swoop, causing her to nearly melt in his arms as she pressed against him. A smile plain as day on both of their mouths as they parted the kiss. "Be careful please, I'll see you when you get back. Take care of her, Ginny." Ginny nodded and snickered a bit, earning a slight glare from Hermione before they linked arms and she apparated them both to Diagon Alley. Having never been one for apparition, Ginny needed to get her ground together before she straightened up and looked to her friend with a wide grin. "So, where to first?"

Mulling over the decision, she decided that they'd go to the little cafe shop first so they could sit down and actually have some girl time. It had been a while since that had happened. Sitting down at the booth, Hermione noticed the glances she was getting due to the bandages over her eye. Nibbling on her lower lip in slight annoyance of it, she was rather tempted to lash out and ask them just what they were staring at and if they had a problem. Though the gentle grip from Ginny's hand on her own from across the table brought her from her thoughts. "You okay?" She asked meekly, and Hermione only smiled faintly. "Yeah, just wondering if it's really all that odd to see someone with bandages." She said with a slight edge to her voice. The red head grinned and shrugged,"Maybe they're just.. Oddly intrigued?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the tea she had ordered. "I honestly could care a lot less about their thoughts. Anyways.. So Ginny.." The way she said her name made her quirk a brow, preparing herself for what ever her friend was about to say to her. "What's going on between you and Blaise eh? You two have gotten quite close recently." Ginny groaned and took a sip of her tea. "If you're asking if I like him.. Yes, I do. As for Harry, you know how that's going.." Her friend nodded slightly and sighed, it was true she had noticed the dwindling relationship a while ago. Though she had hoped things would get better, there really was no helping it. The only thing she could do now is hope that it's mutual or be there for Harry when he needed her. "You and Draco seem to be getting along well." The red head shot her that infamous grin and now it was her turn to groan.

"Yes Ginny, we did things, not _that_; but we did do things." Ginny giggled a bit and leaned forward. "Details, 'Mione. Details." Blushing as she thought about it, she nibbled on her lip and looked down shyly. "Well.. He.. was very sweet and very gentle with me. He didn't push the subject and hadn't even asked me to do anything in return of him.. Er.. Using his.." She couldn't say it, so Ginny thought on it and spoke it for her. "Fingers? Tongue? Both? Or one or the other?" Hermione spoke meekly, almost inaudibly. "Both." Her face lit up and she squealed a bit. "That's such a big step for you!" Hermione nodded slightly and shifted in her seat a bit. "Yeah.. Well, I asked him what he wanted me to do for him in return, since.. I don't know any of that kind of stuff.. And then he said- Typical Granger, needing lessons in sex. Or something of that sort. Ginny it was really embarrassing, but.. I returned the favor.. Mouth wise."

"Really!?" Ginny exclaimed, rather surprised by Hermione's boldness. When her friend nodded, she leaned back, a little shocked. "Well that says a lot. You wouldn't even let Ron touch you and Draco had you naked and then that! Wow.. You know what this means right?" She asked, only getting a confused frown as an answer to her question. "It means you really like the man, Hermione. I mean, REALLY like him. This may even be love! Well, the beginnings of it anyways." Her jaw dropped. _Love? So soon!? _"Well.. I can only hope, right? Shite luck with Ron kind of doused my hopes a bit." The women continued talking about random sorts of things for the moment. Soon enough, they were off shopping. After a couple of hours, Hermione had gotten everything she needed. "Do you think that Draco and Blaise will like their gifts?" Hermione asked, frowning a bit in insecurity. "They'll love them!" Ginny said, smiling brightly. "Now what'd you get me!?" Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head and giggled. "Not telling you."

Ginny whined a bit and sighed. "Fine fine, I'll wait till we're at the burrow on Christmas. I can't wait to see what you got me!" Both women laughed a bit and nodded before they apparated back to Hermione's room. After having Ginny turn her back and making sure that she wasn't peeking, Hermione had hidden the gifts and linked her arm with Ginny's once more. "Care to escort me to Draco's?" She asked sweetly. "Why of course my princess, I shall escort you anywhere." Ginny said in a deep voice, trying to mimic a manly tone. It sent them both into giggle fits as they walked out of the Gryffindor tower to the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione had been cautious to grab the black bag of potions before she had left to go shopping and had been careful to take them on time. Even Ginny was chiding her to do so.

There was no way she'd risk putting herself in a severe amount of pain due to forgetfulness. It just wasn't in her nature. Once they got to the Slytherin Dungeons, she waved at the red head while she left. Taking a deep breath, she pressed forward and kept her hand on the wall to keep her from tripping over herself. After fumbling a bit, she finally made it to Draco's room and knocked on the door. Draco had been finishing up his Astronomy paper when the knock took place, looking over his shoulder, he scowled a bit. "Come in." He said in that usual nasty tone. Hermione peeked in the door and quirked a brow. "Hey now, don't you use that tone with me, Draco Malfoy. I've heard enough of it over the years!" She teased, causing him to blush as he scrunched his nose. "Sorry love, thought you were some annoying first year banging on my door again."

Slipping into his room, she accidentally hit her shoulder on the frame and stumbled a bit before correcting herself. Blushing deeply at her mistake, Draco had already leaped out of his chair and was rushing towards her. "You alright?" He asked smoothly, pressing his hands to her shoulders. Nodding slowly, she looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Yeah. Thanks." Draco examined her for a moment before he was satisfied. "You've taken your potions on time too, yes?" Hermione rolled her eyes a bit. "Of course! You know how I am." Chuckling, he grinned. "Yes I do, and I enjoy the way you are." Pulling her into his arms, he lifted her up with ease and moved over to the bed, placing her on her back.

Looming over her now, he tenderly brushed her hair from her face and smiled down at her. She was so bloody adorable when she was blushing. "Did you get everything you needed?" He asked in a light tone. She nodded and reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Yes, I did." Neither of them were honestly thinking about anything past the days that were going by. They hadn't hardly realized that it was only two days away from winter break. Yet Hermione had come to the thought and frowned at it. "You'll have to leave.." She muttered, closing her eyes as she tried to keep her thoughts from straying to the fact that he'd be spending time with that godawful woman, Astoria. "I know.. I'm not thrilled about it either. Don't worry, Hermione. I'll send you a letter every day." Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he sighed deeply. "I'll miss you.."

She had shifted her arms to wrap around his back, her eyes remaining tightly closed. "I'll miss you too." She whispered, nuzzling his neck affectionately. He leaned back a bit and she took the chance of his face being so close to her's, pressing plush flesh against his lips. Unlike the kisses they've shared recently, this one was one that was filled with passion and a fire like no other. Her tongue trailing his lips as it pressed against them for entrance past them. When he obliged to her request, she deepened the kiss considerably and pulled him down against her. He was being careful of her hand and eye, not wanting to irritate either. She noticed this and was quick to turn the tables on him. He gasped out in surprise when he felt his weight being shifted and pushed into the bed. Her legs straddling his hips as she hadn't bothered to break the kiss they shared. _Sweet fuckin Merlin.._ He thought, nipping at her tongue and sucking on it, being absolutely turned on by the fact that she was proving to be a firey one behind closed doors.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless. Hermione was flushed and looking adorable as she shyly peered down at him. "Draco.. Do you have to go?" She asked quietly, sadly. Sighing a bit, he nodded and reached up, gently caressing her cheek with his hand. "Yeah.. I can't go back on my parents words, but I can throw a fit like I use to and get my mother to persuade my father otherwise. I wont be marrying that wretched woman, I'm dating you and I wont have anyone else." She couldn't help but to blush at those words, smiling at him. How could someone that seemed so foul be so ridiculously handsome and sweet? There were a lot of things she was finding out about him, just as he was learning new things about her. Deciding it was best for her to go to sleep, even though she protested, she got up from their cuddling and stripped herself down and folded her clothes neatly; placing them on the chair. Taking out a couple of the vials from the black pouch, she downed them and replaced the empty vials into the bag.

Standing in her undergarments, she pulled on the large t-shirt he had given her to wear and slipped back into bed while he himself changed. It didn't take him long, considering he had already been in his pajamas, just with a shirt, before hand. Once they were both comfortably in bed, he pulled her into him and she was quick to relax against him beneath the covers. Just as she was lulling off into a light sleep, he looked at her and bit on his lip. Gods he was so unbelievably sexy when he bit his lip. Inwardly shaking the thought from her head, she peeked up at him through dark lashes. "Are you alright, Draco?" She inquired softly, wondering if he was thinking about this break and how much hell he'd be going through. Shaking his head, he smiled a bit and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Everything's fine, I'm just thinking to myself.." _Thinking that I might possibly already love you, Hermione Granger. _Nodding tiredly, she didn't want to question it for now. Leaving him to his thoughts as she dozed off, he soon joined her in their peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Lying

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters other than Kimi Davenport and a few animals. The rest is owned by J.K. Rowling. The story is my own. **

_**Author's note: Hallo darlings! Thank you so much for your input on the chapters and suggestions. I really do appreciate them! Please continue to leave comments, thoughts, suggestions, what ever you want! I'll review them all and personally respond, unless you're a guest, then you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what I have to say. I do hope you continue to enjoy, Unexpected Heartbreak! On the side: o-o I always want to spell Blaise's name Blaize.. Haha! Take care darlings! ~Panda. **_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains detailed sexual content.**_

**Chapter Seven:**** Lying.**

One more day, only one more day. She had been thinking about it all morning since she woke up in Draco's arms. His sleeping face still as beautiful as ever. Though his grip had tightened on her when she had tried to get up, keeping her in place as she had heard him mutter a _Don't go. _How was she to deny that tired voice that haunted her rather delicious dreams? Having laid there for another half hour, he finally came to and they talked for a moment before she needed to get things together and wrapped. He had to do the same, though she was sure he'd use more magic then she would. She took pride in her skills, he was still lacking in some muggle ones. Having left his room with a kiss and his shirt still on with a pair of his pajama pants, she felt comfortable in his clothes.

His scent lingering on them as she smiled happily when she got back to her room. Having not bothered with charming herself up this morning, she was simply holding her folded clothes against her chest as she skittered to her room. Despite not really being a coffee person, she figured today she'd certainly need it. The potions for her eye and hand were making her some what drowsy and she needed to get things done! Seating herself on the floor, her tumbler beside her on a small box so it wouldn't tip over. She had scattered the random presents around her into certain areas of her floor, designated for each person. While she was wrapping, she was absentmindedly thinking about what was going to happen when Draco left.

Would he really stick with her? She was just some muggle born, not some pristine and proper lady. For heaven's sake she hadn't even invested in glamor charms until a little while ago! Was she really going to be okay with him gone? Yes, she'd be alright. He said he'd mail her daily and she'd do the same. So there shouldn't be anything to worry about. "Ow!" She squeaked, putting her finger in her mouth, having cut it while thinking on those matters and trying to slice wrapping paper. Frowning, she sighed. "I guess I should probably stop thinking like that. Seems lady karma isn't too happy with it." Taking a sip of her coffee, she replaced it and went back to work. For once, she needed to fully focus on one task instead of multiple ones. With her depth perception issues, it was a little more difficult to do things. So, concentration was absolutely necessary at the moment.

Draco had already wrapped the gifts he had gotten, including Hermione's. Which, he planned to give her tonight since he wanted to give it to her personally rather than through the post. Correcting his hair by sweeping his fingers through it, he sighed a bit and wondered if Hermione was doing alright. He couldn't deny that he was rather worried about her doing things on her own. Which, he knew she'd do since she wanted things to be kept a secret until Christmas. He still wanted to slap Pansy for doing that to her, but, there was no way he could do that. Considering it was Hermione she hurt and it was the same woman who forgave his friend. Shaking his head at the thought, he wondered how he was going to deal with his parents and Astoria. Grumbling beneath his breath, he frowned a bit and leaned back, mulling over the thoughts as he closed his eyes. For now, the only thing he could come up with was to tell his parents how dreadful her company was and to beg his mother to change his father's mind.

It was at this point that he heard a sudden knock on his door. Knowing it wasn't anyone he knew, and first years didn't knock so boldly, he curiously eyed the door. "Come in." He drawled, his scowl returning for good measure. That was, until Potter came strolling into his room. The lad looked rather depressed but some how relieved. "Did you know that Ginny wasn't.." He couldn't even finish his sentence as Draco raised his hand to stop him. "Potter.. Why in the hell are you talking with me of all people about this?" He said, quirking a brow. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. "She bloody well likes Blaise, you're his best friend, her brother's mine.. Hermione.. Well she's got enough blimey shit on her shoulders. I'm just wondering if I was the only one who was clueless."

Draco couldn't help but to roll his eyes and mutter out _You're always clueless, Potter. _"Look, you two were good while you lasted. Dreadful scene of snogging and what not, but hey, just reflect on the good. Did you have any doubts, Potter?" Harry looked at Draco and frowned a bit. "Well.. Yeah. I mean, it just didn't feel the same anymore." The blond narrowed his eyes and glared heavily at Harry. "Then tell me the real reason why you're here." Stiffening up, Harry sighed deeply and moved to Draco's bed, sitting on the side of it and draping his arms over his knees as he stared at him. "I'm here to ask you about Blaise. I don't know him very well, and whether Ginny and I are together or not, she's still my friend. Pretty much my little sister."

He couldn't help but to laugh a bit, leaning back in his chair as he breathed out a held breath of tension. "Potter, Blaise is the guy who wont shag for the sake of shagging. He likes Ginny and will spoil her every chance he gets. He may be a Slytherin, but he's not that bad. Coy and snide sometimes, yes, but with a lass like Ginny.. I'm afraid he'll be the one cowering in the corner when he does something wrong. Which, I doubt he will. Considering he's been trying to help Ginny out with the relationship between the two of you. And no, not in a manipulative manner. He's been giving her genuine advise and trying to help her without his own selfish intentions." Harry honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing, Blaise Zabini had been helping who was at his girlfriend at the time with her thoughts?

Dropping his head, he frowned. "I wish she would've told me sooner, I'm kind of glad.. I mean, I've been feeling the same way, so it's mutual. So it's understandable. Can't say I'm not surprised by the fact that she fancies Blaise though." The blond shrugged his broad shoulders. "Kind of like I can't believe Hermione and I are together. Not in a bad way, just.. Wow, I never thought of it." Harry nodded in agreement,"Didn't see that one coming. Nor Ron's actions." Draco couldn't help the low growl that eluded his lips at the mentioning of what happened with Ron. "Weasley still deserves a better thrashing than the one I gave him. That aside.. I'm equally surprised by the fact that she forgave Pansy. I was ready to wring the bitch's neck." He snickered and nodded his head,"You and I both. Ginny got to her first though."

"And you have no idea how pleased I was about that, Potter. Anyways.. Is Hermione going home for Christmas?" Harry looked up at Draco and gave him a curious expression. "Well, sort of. She's coming to the burrow with us, her parents will be coming as well." Thinking on it for a moment, Draco leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "Did she tell you what my parents said?" He asked lowly, frowning a bit. This time, it was Harry's turn to be confused. "No, she hasn't told me anything." Closing his silver orbs, he let his head lull back as he muttered something beneath his breath before speaking again. "I have to go back home and spend the entire time with Astoria." Harry's blue eyes widened,"That stuck up bitch!?" With a nod and a growl, he narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah, that bitch. My father wants me to marry her. So I'm going to do everything I can to prevent it."

He was astonished by his commitment to his best friend. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would ever defy his father completely and fully like this? Well, aside from when Draco helped him out and tossed him his wand. Then again, Lucius Malfoy was beginning to see just how absolutely tragic of a creature Voldemort was. And how insane his beliefs were. From being driven down the ladder of status, the man was quickly realizing just how things really were, especially when the bastard put his son and wife in danger constantly and was posing a threat to them. Despite popular belief, Lucius cared deeply about his son and wife and wouldn't let any harm come to them if it was possible. "Blimey hell, Malfoy.. This is going to be one hell of a break for you." Pausing, Harry quirked a brow and had an idea.

"Did you ever think to tell them that she's a bloody trollop and deserves to get her face beaten in with a bat before being hexed constantly? Straight out?" Draco furrowed his brows at him and chuckled a bit. "For Harry bloody Potter, you're certainly malicious.. Yes, I considered the thought, but you also have to think.. My father's just now being released from Azkaban.. I have no doubt he probably looks like hell and feels like it too. So there's a proper moment to shout that out to the world." Harry sighed but nodded, understanding the situation. "Well.. Why don't you sneak off a few times and come see Hermione at the burrow when she's there? I don't think Molly and Arthur will mind much." Draco's eyes widened, was Potter mad in the head?! "Potter! The Weasleys probably hate me without any remorse! I've always been a prat to them!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry smirked a bit. "You really think that Ginny hasn't been gossiping to her ma about how things have been going here? The woman worries constantly about her and makes Ginny write her all the time. She also has a keen eye for lies.." Seeing Draco flush and turn a red color in the face made him laugh and grin with absolute delight. "Shut up, Potter!" He scowled, scrunching his nose a bit. "Furthermore.. How in the hell would I sneak away from my own mansion?" Shrugging his shoulders, Harry smirked. "I could loan you my cloak.. Since it's for Hermione's sake and she really does need you more than ever right now." The blond was shocked beyond belief. Potter was offering to help him. That was strange all on it's own considering they only had a mutual understanding of each other, not like they were all buddy buddy. Nothing like the bromance that he and Ron shared. That would be terrifying. "Thanks, Potter. I'll take you up on that offer, I'll need all the help I can get in deceiving my father."

Both boys nodded before they sat in silence for a moment and Harry looked down. "Ay.. Make sure that Blaise gets smacked upside the head and threatened for me. I doubt I'll be seeing him before we're off." Draco nodded, understanding what he was saying before he watched the other saunter off and out of his room. "Things just keep getting stranger by the day." He muttered, shaking his head and sighing. Things certainly were getting tough, but with Potter's cloak and his Slytherin wits, he'd pull this off. "One more day.." Hermione had finally finished the wrapping. Though she now had random band-aids all over her digits and sides of her hands as well as her thigh from where she tried to cut the paper and nicked herself while it was on her leg.

After putting most of everything into a trunk, she shrank it down and put it beside her other trunk on her desk. Having packed everything except her night clothes and one other outfit for tomorrow, she was rather pleased with herself. "I knew I could do it!" She said happily, glancing to the boxes that were for the Malfoy family and Blaise. Despite how she had felt about getting Lucius a gift, she did get him one. A small gift that would probably be burned or melted or something. Just something to show that yes, she did see them as a family and yes, she did forgive him for everything he had done. Things would hopefully work out for her and Draco. She could hope, right?

Shrinking the gifts down, she put the ones for Narcissa and Lucius in her right pocket and the ones for Draco and Blaise in her left pocket. Still wearing his clothes, she pulled on her slippers and her long, gray, knitted jacket. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she let the two curls hang at her jawline instead of bothering with pinning them up. He had seen her at her worst, what was the point in getting prettied up when she knew she could barely do anything at all at the moment? Hell she had nearly poked herself in the eye when she redid her bandages! Taking the black bag of potions with her, it dangled around her wrist as she made her way down the stairs, starting to get use to moving around half blind. It wasn't that hard once you realized you were just being too aware and that you had trudged these stairs for years and shouldn't have to look down to see where you're going.

Not running into people was a different story. People had heard what had happened to her thanks to word of mouth from the blabbering Ron. So, some would offer to help her in the halls and she'd respectfully decline while others made sure to not step in her way since she couldn't see from one side. Being completely blind sided by someone was rather shocking and she would rather avoid that situation. In a way she was sort of thankful that Ron had been blabbering to people about the incident, it saved her the trouble of explaining things to everyone. Though she was sure he had probably made Pansy sound worse than she was, she'd correct the rumor if it came up. Finally making it to Draco and Blaise's room, she knocked on the door gently. "Draco?" Her voice called.

What surprised her was the fact that Blaise answered the door. "He just left a little bit ago to go get something, why don't you come in?" He drawled with that familiar grin. Blinking a few times, she just shrugged and nodded. "Alright, thanks Blaise." Slipping into the room, she took off her jacket and slippers, moving to Draco's bed and sitting on it cross legged. Blaise sat down on the end of his bed and Hermione plucked the proper present from her pocket, holding it out to him with a smile. "Since I wont see you on Christmas, here. You can open it now or on Christmas, what ever you like." Blaise quirked a brow and gently grabbed the small package from her. "It's so small." He said, eying it curiously. "I didn't know you could shrink things to such sizes."

Hermione giggled a bit and nodded,"Yeah. It takes a bit more concentration. Set it in your lap." She said, pulling her wand from her pocket. Though Blaise was quick to shake his head,"Oh no you don't. I don't want that spell hitting me by mistake!" She rolled her eyes and aimed her wand,"Just tell me if I need to aim better." Blaise was wary of it, but he just sighed and settled the small package in his lap. "Aim a little lower, just a fraction of an inch, and then a little bit to the right." She took the information well and when she saw him nod, she casted the spell. The package grew in his lap a good bit and he stared down at it with wide eyes. "Jeeze Hermione, just what in the hell is in this thing?!" Laughing a bit, she grinned. "You'll just have to find out when you open it!"

Mulling over the option of opening it now or not, he shrugged his shoulders and decided he'd wait at least until Draco was back in the room. If only to rub it into his face that he got a gift from his girlfriend. Chuckling at the thought, he looked to Hermione with a slight serious expression. "Hermione.. Your hands are all beat up, and you have a cut in your pants with a band-aid under it. How did you manage that?" Blinking a few times, she glanced down and moved her hand over the slit, frowning a bit. "I was cutting the paper and nicked myself. It's okay though, I usually always cut up my hands when wrapping stuff." She said with a slight shrug. "Hermione... You have cuts all over your hands, not just a few of them. You should have asked someone to help you." Rolling her eyes, she looked off to the side. "It's fine, Blaise. They're just paper cuts and a few cuts from the scissors and box cutter." Blaise frowned,"Why didn't you use magic?"

Sighing, she shot a narrowed gaze to him. "Because to me, as a muggle born, it's very impersonal. I've always wrapped presents by hand." Blaise seemed to flinch at the term, back in his younger years, he was very indifferent to the entire situation. Though he had always favored pure-bloods and had mocked the Weasleys quite a bit for being 'blood traitors'. So when ever the terms came up now, he would involuntarily remember everything he had ever said and done that he now considered wrong. Hermione took note of this and frowned, sighing. "Blaise, I'm sorry.." His head was hung low and she could barely hear him as he spoke to her. "No, it's fine. I remembered on the train, Pansy had accused me of finding Ginny attractive and I had said I would never touch a filthy blood traitor like her. Even though I had found her slightly attractive back then."

Both of them were startled when Draco pressed a hand to Blaise's shoulder, smirking a bit. "And I recall doing the same thing to Ginny and also taunting Hermione all those years. No reason to dwell on it now though, it's in the past." Blaise had nearly jumped out of his skin,"Where in the bloody hell did you come from!?" The blond couldn't help but to laugh, shaking his head and moving over to Hermione. He seated himself down beside her and grinned a bit. "Neither of you noticed me standing there for the past few minutes?" Blaise narrowed his eyes and gave a huff of annoyance,"Damn Slytherin you are.." She couldn't help but to giggle a bit, pressing her bandaged fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you either love. I guess we were too distracted. He is right though, it certainly shows that you are a Slytherin."

Draco mocked a look of surprise, his mouth agape. "You don't say!?" All three of them laughed a bit before Blaise had gained back that familiar grin. "Oh Draco~" He said tauntingly, smirking. "Hermione got me a gift." Draco quirked a brow and shrugged a bit,"So?" The darker skinned man pouted,"Well damn, I was hoping for a bit of jealousy." Hermione rolled her eyes and snickered softly. "I didn't know my present meant so much for your fuel of annoying, Draco." Blaise chuckled and shrugged,"It was worth a shot!" Rolling his eyes, Draco grinned. "Sorry, mate. Not going to work when I have Hermione all to myself anyways, so I win by default." Now the woman was blushing madly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she scrunched her nose. "Also didn't know that having me meant you win, Draco." She said faintly, blushing even more when she felt his hand on her jaw, turning her head to capture his silver gaze.

"Well of course it means I win, and you do know how much I enjoy winning." Rolling her eyes, she reached into her pocket and held out the small trinket looking boxes to him. "Here, mister winner. Since I can't give you your presents on Christmas." Draco quirked a brow and gently took them from her palm, watching her as she drew her wand again. Since she was close enough, she could appropriately cast the engorgio spell without needing guidance in her aim. Fumbling with the packages so they wouldn't fall, he settled them in his lap and stared at them. "Wow.. I actually don't even want to open them, they're so well wrapped.." He muttered. She grinned, proud of herself indeed with her wrapping skills. "All done by hand!" She said, wriggling her fingers as she held her hands up.

Looking at her hands, he sighed and shook his head. "Muggle borns." He teased, making her lean against him to push him a bit. "Pure-bloods" She said with a taunting roll of her eyes, giggling furiously as she smiled to them both. "Well get on with it! I want to see if you two like your presents!" Blaise noticed how she used the plural term, wondering what all could she have put in one large box. The possibilities were endless at this point, that and this was Hermione Granger they were looking at. The woman was infamous for being OCD and for being absolutely particular about fitting things in small things. The extension charm she always casted on her bags were proof enough of that. Now he really was curious and didn't want to wait until Christmas to open the gift.

Hermione watched as Blaise carefully unwrapped the box, slipping the paper off of it without tearing it and settling it aside. It was just paper, she wondered why they were so impeccably careful about it. When he opened the box, he was met with a various amount of things. In one corner was a few smaller boxes that had no markings on them, so he figured he'd open those. Finding a miniature model of a Quaffle on a band and then a another band with a hand painted script that had his name on it. "I didn't know you knew I played Quidditch, Hermione." He said, rather surprised. "And I'm guessing you knew I was a Chaser." She nodded and was practically beaming. "I may not like the sport myself, but I did pay attention during the games." She said cheerfully, watching him replace the items and scan over the box.

There was a hand knitted scarf in Slytherin colors as well as a particularly nice blazer. He had never seen one that was so well made. Picking it up from the box, he examined it and was practically gawking at it. It was a fine black color with a few hints of red in the lining with silver buttons. "I made sure to know your favorite colors too. I hope you don't mind that it's muggle made." Looking at her, he was smiling rather brightly. "Thanks Hermione, this is really great." Settling the blazer aside, he went over the other objects and items before moving the box to his bed and getting up. Going to his dresser, he opened it and pulled out a red, velvet covered, small box, handing it to her. "I was going to send it by post on Christmas, but I think I'd rather you get it now." Blinking a few times, she gently took the box in her slender fingers and eyed it curiously. "Thank you, Blaise."

Settling it in her lap, she looked to Draco. "Your turn!" She said, grinning. Tilting his head, the blond never had really been one to know how it felt with opening gifts with other people. It really was a new experience. Nodding a bit, he looked down to the medium sized box and carefully opened it, pulling out the white stuffed ferret. Staring at it, he couldn't help but to start laughing. "This is brilliant, Hermione. Where did you find this?" He asked, looking at her with that bright smile. "I was out in the muggle shopping boutique and saw it in the window! Now I can have my Professor Mane back in the mornings!" Blaise was the one who was laughing now, his hands holding his sides. "That was too great. Too too great. I should've gotten a picture!"

Chucking a pillow at his friend, Draco chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, love." Nodding meekly, she smiled sweetly and looked to him. "Okay, open your other ones!" They went over the process of opening gifts, both men elated with their gifts as was Hermione with Blaise's to her. It was a simple little bracelet with a lion charm on it. She really did enjoy watching it roar when ever it was stroked. Now it was Draco's turn to give Hermione his gift. He wondered if she'd like it or if she'd just say she liked it and put it aside. The thought made him rather nervous, actually. Handing her the medium sized box, she opened it and her jaw dropped. Never had she ever gotten something so extravagant. It was a few things, a pair of barrettes that were charmed to change colors according to what ever you needed them to be, shaped into small swirls of gems and stones. There was a necklace with a serpent beneath a lion, both of them protectively watching each other, dangling from it's chain.

Yet lastly was the one that made her tear up. A small black box with a silver ring in it, the ring having the shape of the infinity symbol lined with blue stones on it's top with something engraved into the inside of it's band. _I promise to protect your heart. _Turning to him, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him. Her injured eye stung from the tears, but she didn't care right now. It was incredibly sweet and she couldn't even imagine ever getting something like this again. "I love it, Draco." His arms raised around her back, a smile clear as day on his face as he held her. "I.. I'm glad you do." He was about to say something else but had quickly changed it. Chiding himself for not being able to say those simple words that held the world in them.

_I love you, Hermione. _

Hermione had caught the small stutter but had dismissed it for him being nervous or overwhelmed by her sudden pounce on him. Finally releasing him, she settled down beside him and slipped the ring on her finger, smiling happily to herself. "So, what do you have planned for break, Blaise?" She asked curiously, raising a brow at the man who had turned his head at the romantic spectacle to give them privacy. Looking towards them again, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my mom has a new boyfriend, so I doubt I'll be doing much of anything. Probably just roaming around the house." Hermione frowned a bit and shook her head. "No, that certainly will not do. Why don't you join me for Christmas?" She asked sweetly, adding,"It'll be spent with Ginny~" She practically sang the words, trying to get him to agree to it.

Blaise mulled over the thought for a moment before he looked down. "I've constantly ridiculed the Weasley family over the years, Hermione. I doubt they'd very much like me in their home. Let alone letting them know that I'm dating their daughter." Hermione laughed a bit, catching both Draco and Blaise's full attention. "You silly git, Ginny's probably already told them. She can't hide anything from her mum. I'll ask Ginny and Molly. Plus, they're probably eager to meet you." His jaw dropped and he groaned,"I've never been good with the whole meeting of the parents thing! I rarely talked all through my years here! How am I suppose to react around them!?" This was the first time either of them had seen Blaise genuinely freaked out by being around people. He had been anti-social around Hogwarts, hell he hadn't really gotten along with Draco at first.

Neither of them suspected that he would flip out. Hermione was the first to move, going over to Blaise and putting her hands on his face. "Calm down, Blaise. It's alright!" She said, offering him a soft smile. "Trust me when I say this.. The Weasley home is... Special. You wont know what to do or how to do it at first, but then you'll suddenly feel really at home and you'll be having a great time. That's just how they are. They're very spastic and energetic, and very sweet people. Though I'd be careful of George, he might pull a few pranks on you because you're dating his little sister." Blaise had instantly calmed down when he felt her hands on his face, breathing out a calming breath as she straightened up and placed her hand on her hip. "Now, just relax and such! I'll owl Ginny right quick and then Molly if Ginny's okay with it."

"Is it okay if I use your desk, Draco?" She asked politely, earning a nod from him as he looked over at Blaise. "I have never, in the entire time I've known you, seen you freak out like that, Zabini. You really do like the little Weasley don't you?" He grinned, causing Blaise to groan and fall back on his bed with a grunt. "Yes, Draco, now shut up before I hex you into next century. My reputation of being a silent badass is over." Hermione couldn't help but to giggle a bit from the desk, keeping her back to the two of them as she wrote up two letters. Calling Draco's owl over to her, she greeted it with a gentle pet before giving it the letter to Ginny first. Watching the bird retreat out the window, she leaned back in the chair and flashed a smile to Draco.

Draco wasn't going to tell Hermione that he planned on sneaking away from everyone and visiting her at the burrow. That was his secret and her surprise. When the owl returned with a note in claw, she peeked at the note and grinned. "Ginny says it's fine." Sending the owl off with Molly's letter, she looked to Blaise who was fidgeting on his bed, wondering if it'd truly be alright with the woman if he came along. It didn't take Molly Weasley long to respond, sending the owl back. When Hermione looked to see the owl fly in, she quirked a brow and plucked the letter from it's claws while petting the cooing creature. Even Molly's hand writing seemed rather excited about the idea.

"She says she'd love to meet you and you're welcome to join the Weasley's for Christmas." Blaise shot up and threw his arms up. "Yes! Blimey hell I was having a heart attack for a minute there!" Draco grinned and chuckled at his friend before he was suddenly tackled into the folds of his bed by a rather cheerful Hermione. Feeling her nuzzle his neck, he relaxed, his arms around her as he sighed in delight. "Well, that's my que. I'll be bunking with another mate. See you two later." Blaise said, waving his hand as he grabbed up his sleep wear and left the room. Hermione looked down at Draco and smiled softly, her finger tracing his jaw. He shuddered slightly and reveled in her touch as she ran her fingers through his hair, this woman was going to drive him nuts. Her lips brushed against his own and every nerve he had ignited into a fury of sensitivity. The simple ways she moved enticing him to further push her into doing other things.

She let the feathery touches continue across his lips before she felt his tightened grip on her hips. A soft smirk twisting her lips as she dipped her head forward and kissed him. For the moment, neither of them were thinking about the fact that he'd be gone off with Astoria on break, and she was enjoying the moment. Having always revolved her life around planning for the future, she was living in the moment for once and was enjoying it. Kissing him hard, her heart thudding rapidly in the confides of her ribcage, she let out a small noise when she felt his hand roam beneath her shirt. Blushing a bit, she still wasn't use to these sorts of things, she slipped her tongue across his lips and waited for him to allow her access before she deepened their kiss. Soon enough, they were panting and flushed, feeling feverish and there was a burning in the pit of her stomach.

Right now, there was nothing more she wanted than him. All of him. For once, she wasn't going to deny herself either. Sitting up momentarily, she heard his protesting whine as she tore from the kiss. Her fingers twining around the hem of her shirt as she pulled it off her body along with her bra. Draco's eyes widened, taking in her figure fully as he looked her up and down. Having never known this woman to be the first to tear clothes off, it was a rather shocking thing. What was even more shocking was the fact that she was tugging at his shirt as well. Letting her pull it off, he felt her pressing against him as she leaned forward again, capturing his lips for her own. She was driving him mad and he was enjoying every second of his insanity. Her hands roaming his toned chest as he groaned softly into her mouth.

Hermione couldn't believe how primal she was being, yet she didn't stop herself. Her fingers trailing along his chest as she parted the short lived kiss and placed nips and sucks along his neck and collar bone. Winding his fingers into her hair, he gave a gentle pull before he turned the tables on her, her back landing against the bed as she looked up at him with a glint to her eyes he had never seen before. A look of absolute want and need, in a way that was screaming volumes. Returning the favor of her bites and love marks, he did the same to her, leaving a rather dark mark on the side of her neck where everyone would see. If she didn't cast a glamor charm that was. He hadn't realized she had done the same to him, the both of them marking each other as the their's. It really spoke loudly about the two of them.

Enamel brought her lower lip in, biting gently as she tried to control the quiet moans she was making. Finding her hips being tugged at to remove the loose pants from them. Letting him take off the rest of her clothing, she was eager to take his off as well. Her hands sliding down his sides, feeling him shudder beneath her feathery touch as she hooked her fingers in the rim of his pants and gave a slight tug before pushing them down. Her heart was going wild, she didn't know what to do at this point. Having never experienced this, nor it's feelings, as she was anxiously waiting for what he'd do. Draco knew what was going on, and he really couldn't believe it. If this was a dream, he didn't want it to end.

Both of them were twined into each other, their legs tangled, fingers pulling at hair as they savagely threw their tongues around the other's mouth. Thankfully for them, Blaise had locked the door before shutting it. Else someone waltzing in could've meant some real hell. Covered in a sheen of sweat, their bodies pressed together, Hermione's mind was reeling. She couldn't tell what was up or down at this point and right now, she didn't care. The only thing in her mind was Draco's lips scaling her body, his teeth grazing the sensitive pink bud on her breast as she let out a light moan. Was she even breathing? She had to have been, rather quickly at that. Yet she felt like something was missing in all of this. Draco was being too wary of things. The bandages having come undone from her eye, he was being careful of it. Too careful.

With a shift of her hips, she pressed his body into the bed beneath her, her hands keeping his shoulders down as she allowed primal instinct to take over. Dipping her head down, she bit into his neck roughly, bringing an enticing moan from his lips. One that made her shudder. His nails dragged along her back as she continued with her assault, her tongue trailing up his neck. _Sweet fucking Merlin she's intent on killing me tonight with ecstasy. _Panting softly, Hermione pulled herself from him and stared down at him. "Hermione?" He breathed her name, unsure if she was okay or not. The loose bandages slipped down like a ribbon falling from her hair beside his head, revealing her glazed eye as she looked down at him. That look said it all, there was so much want and passion displayed on her face that the only way he wouldn't have noticed was if he was completely blind.

She was biting the corner of her lip again, drawing a groan from him as he slipped his hands down to her hips. "You sure?" He muttered, not wanting to do anything that she would regret later. When she nodded, she hadn't hesitated, not even for a second. Her hips wriggled against him, causing him to stiffen up a bit, stifling the loud moan. Her wet womanhood arousing him to a near painful point as she moved against his shaft. For someone who had no knowledge on these things, she sure was doing everything right. Then again, he wouldn't expect anything less from her. He couldn't take it anymore, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to stop or jump from his chest. Which one, he wasn't sure of yet.

His nails dug into her hips and she softly moaned, stopping in her movements for a moment to peer down at him through a heavy lidded gaze. Both of them drunk on euphoria for the moment. He picked her up a bit and positioned her over his throbbing shaft, keeping his eyes on her as she moved her hands to his chest, lightly clawing at his flesh. Slowly, ever so slowly, did he lower her down onto him. She let out a gentle groan of delight at first, until she felt that shocking pain of him pressing through her hymen. Her loud gasp catching his attention immediately as she tensed up. "Just do it." She groaned out, not wanting this to be so damn slow and painful. It felt like someone was slowly shoving a knife into her for torturous purposes.

Biting into his lower lip, he nodded and thursted into her without hesitation. Her light scream causing him to sit up quickly, his arms wrapping around her. Hermione was reeling in pain, her body not daring to move as she felt the tears prickling in her eyes. Keeping her close against him, he didn't move a single inch until he felt her relax slowly. Gazing to her, waiting for her to tell him it was okay, that she was alright, or to stop completely; he saw her expression relax as she breathed out a shaky sigh. Giving him a nod, she pushed him back down with her hands to his chest and leaned forward. The motion causing her to gasp in surprise as she writhed slightly in pain and pleasure. Shutting herself up in the best way, her mouth collided with his once more. Then he started to move again, his hands guiding her hips to move against him as he pushed into her while pulling her down.

It didn't take long for the pain to fade completely, her nails grasping and clawing at his skin as she had gotten use to the rhythm and was keeping up with it on her own. Parting from the kiss, she found herself making noises she didn't even know she could produce. Draco had never imagined anything like this before. Having never slept with a virgin, that alone was a new experience. She was so damn tight he thought he wasn't going to last more than a minute after he started moving. The clawing and biting, the scraping of her tongue along his own; he was ready to lose it. Gentleness was pushed to the side as he suddenly moved her off of him, hearing her squeak in protest before he moved her onto her back. Tilting her hips slightly to the side, he propped her left leg up onto his shoulder and leaned down a bit, sheathing himself inside her heated core as he watched her writhe in pleasure.

Their sweat soaked bodies meeting time after time as he laced his fingers into her hair and pulled roughly. Her squeal of delight bringing a grin to his lips as he moved her head to the side and harshly bit down on the flesh. By the time they'd get done here, they'd probably look like they got mauled by the whomping willow. The way she fit so perfectly against him, around him, with him; there was no doubt in his mind that this was absolute perfection at it's finest. Her screams of ecstasy, her nails digging channels into his back and shoulders while her head tipped back and her chest rose and fell frantically. He hadn't counted how many times she had shuddered and tensed around his hardened rod, but he knew he was getting closer and closer to his own end.

How long had they been going at this? He wasn't even sure at this point. All he knew was that the coil was tightening in his stomach and he dipped his head into the crook of her neck, giving one final thrust before he spilled the hot liquid into her heated core. His body tensing before it finally relaxed after the orgasmic moment, shakily managing to keep himself from falling onto her. Hermione had reached her final climax the moment he had, her toes curling and her nails breaking into his flesh as she screamed in utter euphoria. The two of them relaxed finally, Draco removing himself from her and pulling her against him. They were both tired, sweaty, and completely done with the world for the moment. He reached down and pulled the blanket over them, catching a glimpse of the blood that had spilled from her, it made him inwardly flinch.

Though he just held the woman in his arms, their breath softening and returning to normal as they curled into each other. "Hermione.." He muttered, looking at her as she tipped her head back to look up at him. "I love you." He finally said it, his heart speeding back up in anxiety for her answer. Though when he saw that gentle smile spread across her lips, her words sweetly soft and filled with love,"I love you too..", he calmed down. Right now, there was no one in this world that could possibly be happier than him. Holding her close against him, he felt her nuzzle into his neck with a content sigh. His smile only growing as they fell asleep, uncaring of the world around them, only aware of each other.

_Nothing else mattered._


	8. Chapter 8: Tendencies

**Disclaimer:**** I**** do not own any of the characters other than Kimi Davenport and a few animals. The rest is owned by J.K. Rowling. The story is my own.**

_**Author's note: I'm sorry it's late guys, but here's the update! The holidays were brutal and kept my time tightly leashed, hope you can forgive me! I hope you all had wonderful holidays and a great new year! Please continue to read U.H and enjoy! All reviews, comments, and just anything is welcomed! ~Panda**_

**Chapter eight:**** Tendencies. **

Waking up wasn't as hard as she figured it would be, not when you had pain shooting up through your entire body just by moving your leg a little bit. She had clenched her teeth and ceased her moving, her body aching and throbbing from last night. It took a while, but it simmered down enough for her to move slightly and look up at the clock. It was still early, she still had time to spend with him before she had to catch the train. Smiling sweetly as she looked down at him, she replaced her arms around him and curled into the warmth he provided. Her mind still whirling slightly at the fact that Draco Malfoy loved her, the same man that had, for years, been such an inconsiderate prat to her. No, he wasn't the same man, just as she wasn't the same tight shipped Granger that wouldn't relax for more than a second.

They had both grown up and now they were happily together. _He's leaving.. To be around that wretch. _A slight groan left her lips, falling beneath her breath as she thought about the fact that Draco would be around Astoria. This was just fucking great, here she was, wanting to spend what time they had left until break with him without thinking those sorts of things. Nope, impossible. How lovely. When she felt a slight shifting in her arms, she looked up at him and put on a small smile when his blond lashes fluttered open to reveal those steely orbs. "Good morning love." He muttered, a smile creasing his lips. His arms slipped around her, his fingers playing across her back. Even now he still couldn't believe last night.

Silence crept over them as they simply enjoyed each other's presence, uncaring of the world around them for those few minutes. Soon enough, Hermione tipped her head back and caught his stare again, smiling as she pressed a kiss to his lips. He was her's, just as much as she was his', there was nothing to worry about. She wouldn't worry about anything. Though her holiday would probably be slightly depressing due to him not being around. The time rolled by faster than either of them anticipated it would and she was getting up to get cleaned up. Draco watched her, seeing her flinch made his heart suddenly sink. "Hermione, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked quietly, feeling like absolute shite for even hurting her in a natural way last night.

Hermione peeked up from trying to find her clothes, looking at him through her fluffy messed up curls. "Huh? Oh no I'm fine, Draco. Please don't worry." She said sweetly, smiling softly. Honestly, she felt like she had just been torn in two, but that was to be expected. The clothes she had worn over were Draco's and they were rather messy, she frowned a bit and wrinkled her nose. "Draco can I borrow your clothes again?" She asked gently, straightening herself up slowly. Nodding, he chuckled a little and climbed out of bed, going over to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of his black pajama pants and one of his t-shirts, he handed them to her, earning a sweet smile and a nod. "I'm going to take a shower right quick." Sweet Merlin did she need a hot shower. Watching her walk towards the bathroom, he decided it would be better if he didn't interrupt. Knowing that she was in a good amount of pain and knowing Hermione, she'd hate for him to see it. Sighing softly, he frowned and looked down at the ground. "I wonder when you'll let me support you fully.." He muttered, laying back at the sound of water rushing.

Climbing into the scalding hot shower, she flinched at the initial heat before relaxing into it's firey touch. Her muscles finally stopped aching as bad and the throbbing between her legs settled down. "Thank Merlin." She muttered, running her hands through her hair. After viciously scrubbing the blood and other bodily fluids off her, she stiffened a bit, her eyes growing wide. "Did I.." The thought trailed off and her heart started to beat furiously as she quickly finished her shower and threw a towel around her body. "Draco!" She said, a little frantic as she came out of the bathroom, gaining his attention rather quickly. "What is it Hermione?" He said, calmly but she could hear the fear rising in his voice. "Did you or I use a contraceptive spell last night?" He could see the worry etched in her features and he relaxed a bit, sighing as he nodded.

"Yes I did, I remembered while.. After.. That.." He didn't really know how to put into words that he had cast the spell after he had broken the unbloomed flower. While she was writhing in pain, and while felt like absolute shite about it. Seeing her visibly relax, he chuckled a little. "It's alright." He said as he reached out and tenderly grabbed her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips as he smiled. Nodding a bit, she smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss to his lips before she started to get dressed. They hadn't forgotten _this _time, but there was no telling if they'd forget the next or the, hopefully, many times to follow. While she was getting dressed, his steely orbs rested on her and he was watching to try and see if she was still in pain. It seemed like the shower had helped, and he knew that when she took her daily potions for her eye that it would help with that particular problem as well.

"Hermione, your potions." He reminded and her head snapped to the clock,"Oh." She raised her brows in surprise. How had she forgotten such an important thing? Probably because she was distracted by her thoughts and other matters. Pulling on the shirt, she trudged over to his desk and opened up the bag, pulling out the vials she needed and knocking them back. No need to feel like crap later because she slipped up on forgetting to take her medicine. Though her eye was still hazing, she hadn't really noticed it too much now because she was growing use to the blindness. It throbbed a little, but she had kicked the pain back with the potions before it could grow any worse. After she dried and charmed her hair, she pulled it back into a simple pony tail and did her bandages on her eye. Now she had to leave and she didn't want to.

Frowning softly, she shuffled over to Draco and fell onto him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she gave a huff. "I don't want to go." She muttered, almost childishly. He had simply fallen back on the bed, not minding the light weight of her resting atop him as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly. "I don't want you to go either.. But if you don't then you'll miss the train and you'll be late.. Hermione Granger is never late." Grumbling a bit to herself, she pursed her lips into a pout as she sat up on his lap, her dainty digits pressed to his bare chest. "Well maybe Hermione Granger wouldn't mind being late this time?" She was practically begging for any excuse not to leave but he wasn't having any of that. He knew all too well that she'd chide herself later for being late and he didn't want that.

"You can't be late, love. I don't think the Weasleys would enjoy their practically daughter being late." He said gently, reaching up and resting his hand upon her cheek, seeing her lips twist into a slight frown. "Fine.." She muttered, defeated and beaten in this battle. Leaning forward, she pressed a loving kiss to his lips and lingered there. His hands rested on her sides as he returned the kiss sweetly and smiled a bit, parting the kiss just enough to speak as his lips brushed against the plush pillows assaulting them,"I love you, Hermione." Her face flushed and she couldn't help the large smile that spread across her lips,"I love you too, Draco." After sacrificing a few more moments to enjoy the splendid kiss, she had to get up and gather her things before she was out the door. "You better owl me every day." She noted at the door. "Wouldn't dare not to." She heard as she left, smiling still.

He knew what to say and what to do to make sure she was happy, and she appreciated that. Hoping that she did the same for him. Trailing down the halls, she gave a slight yawn and got up to her room, nodding to a few of her friends on the way. Though she was reveling in the scent left on his clothes for a moment, she knew she had to change into proper clothes. Pulling on a black sweater dress that had red and green etchings on it, she tugged it down to the middle of her thighs after she had put on her undergarments and threw her used ones in the bin. Pulling her hair down to fall in loose curls around her shoulders, she smiled a little at herself. At least her hair hid her bandages for the most part. Applying a glamor charm here and there for her makeup, she made sure she had everything packed before she put on her traveling robes and her heels to go meet Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Gathering her things together, she was soon meeting the gang down in the common room.

"Hello 'Mione." The low drawl caught her off guard and she blinked a few times, looking up to see Blaise. She had forgotten that he was joining them! Wait, was he going to stay the entire break or just Christmas? By the looks of his trunk, it was the first rather than the latter. "Hello Blaise." She said sweetly, smiling before she looked to Harry and Ron who were staring at her. "Wow 'Mione.. You need to wear casual clothes more often." Harry said, raising his brows a bit. Ron just nodded and she chuckled a little. "Thanks boys. Anyways, shall we go?" There was endless chatter and whispers around her, some about her attire and others about her eye and hands. Though she had cleaned those up and bandaged them as well, they looked worse than they were due to the added bandages from the cuts she acquired with the wrapping paper. Having learned that cold glare from Draco, she snapped it to a few people to shut them up before she just shrugged the talk off.

The whole way there they laughed and talked, having a rather good time. She had nearly forgotten that Draco would be going home and seeing that tart. _Nearly. _Sadly, the thought was just stuck in her mind. Neither Harry nor Draco had told her of their little plan, that Harry had given Draco his cloak and that Draco was going to pop up and surprise her. The moment that they walked up to the burrow, they were bombarded with heartfelt greetings from the other Weasleys. A smile came to her lips, hugging and greeting her family. Yes, family. She didn't see any difference between them. Though they didn't know what Ron had done, they never would. There was no point in telling them, not for them to be brutally mad at him. He had gotten enough hell for it, and she just wasn't going to give him anymore. Blaise was even more shocked when he was greeted the same way as everyone else. Even with darker skin one could see that red peeking out beneath the pigments.

Hermione chuckled at the affair as they settled in and sat down to dinner. "So, 'Mione, what happened to your eye?" George started, leaving Molly to finish it. "And your hands?" She inquired. Looking up, she seemed a bit out of it for a moment before she caught her barrings and smiled softly. "Oh, I had a little mishap with Pansy, things are settled now though." Ginny interjected,"I beat her to a bloody pulp." Hermione chuckled a little,"Yes, but I settled things with her civilly. So there's no need to fret. As for my hands, well my depth perception's been a bit off since the accident with my eye so I nicked myself a few times. I always do though anyways." This time it was Arthur who jumped in,"Ah yes, Muggles wrap their presents by hand don't they?" She nodded,"We find it impersonal to wrap them any way else or have them wrapped by someone else for us."

George pipped up again, nudging her shoulder as he grinned. "So what'd you and Parkinson get into it about?" She rolled her eyes a bit, blushing furiously. "Draco Malfoy." The table went dead silent except for Ginny's giggling. "You mean for once you didn't say anything?" She said quietly, earning a giggly shake of Ginny's head. "Bugger." She muttered, sitting up straight a bit as she tried to fight her blush off. "Oh hoho! 'Mione's dating Malfoy huh?" George said, snickering as he prodded at her.

_Oh this is going to be bloody brilliant._ She thought, slowly chewing on her lower lip, waiting for the unknowing Weasley's to pick up their jaws and for George to stop snickering wildly at her. Molly finally cleared her throat and got a reign on the surprise that had overwhelmed her. "I never would've thought that Draco of all people would be with our darling Hermione." She spoke as though she was Hermione's mother, which, Hermione never minded at all. Having always seen the woman as a second mother of sorts. "Well, has he changed any? I mean, I know he's changed quite a bit view wise after tossing Harry his wand during.. That time." _Oh boy, here we go._ Hermione picked her head up and smiled sweetly. "He's very loving, very true to himself, and very kind. He's still a little rough around the edges, but that's alright." Harry looked over at Ginny, smirking softly. They both knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

Truth be told, Harry had already told Molly about Draco's surprise appearance. Yet he hadn't informed her as to what exactly was going on but that she'd find out when they got there. Molly nodded and smiled warmly,"Well, as long as he treats you well.. Then I will welcome him into this family as well." Arthur raised a brow,"He isn't still against muggle things, as in items, is he?" Hermione giggled a bit and shook her head. "No, I actually got him a muggle item for Christmas and gave it to him yesterday since I wouldn't see him." Molly nearly spilled the beans at seeing Hermione's sad smile. Though she kept her mouth tightly shut and they continued dinner with wild conversation and laughter. It wouldn't be any other way. It had taken so long for the Weasley's to recover from the final battle, especially after losing Fred. George was a wreck, losing his other half, but he had slowly recovered.

Though he still had his moments where he had to excuse himself and find some where to hide. Unfortunately, now was one of those times as they were all gathered in the living room chatting and telling about how their time had been spent. Hermione peeked up and slowly pulled herself from her seat. "I'll go check on him." After everything that happened, Hermione had found herself growing closer to the twin. It seemed like she was the only one that could pull him out of his depression when it happened. Probably because she wasn't as.. eccentric, as his family. Finding him in his usual place in his room on Fred's bed, everything was the same as it had always been. Nothing ever changed, they didn't have the heart to move anything. "George?" The red head peaked up from his slouch and looked over at her before she closed the door.

She could see the tears even in the dim lighting. Going over to the bed, she already knew what to do, her arms opened and she supported his weight into her bosom as he leaned into her, silently sobbing. They found the best way to getting him happy again was for him to just let it out without being told it was alright or that things would get better. Surely they would grow to be better, but it certainly would never be okay. He had lost his other half, the other part of him. Of course it would never be alright. Simply holding him, running her dainty, bandaged, digits through his hair; she hummed softly. After what seemed like hours, but was only a good hour, he finally raised himself up and rubbed at his eyes. "Thanks 'Mione.." He mumbled, feeling like an idiot for always letting Hermione be the stone that kept him sane.

Smiling sweetly, she tucked his lengthened hair behind his ear and shook her head. "Any time, George. Feeling better now?" She inquired softly, brushing away some stray tears on his cheeks. "Yeah, thanks again. Malfoy's damn lucky to have you. You're always so nice and motherly but you're not overbearing and such." She laughed a bit. "Well I've always had to take care of Harry and Ron, you expect me to be any less?" She grinned, seeing him smile. "Not at all, 'Mione, not at all. I think it's time we hit the sack though. Can you sleep in here tonight again?" It was like this every holiday, she'd coddle him until he fell asleep and would make sure he was alright. Tending to his every whim.

"Of course, George. Let me go get changed and I'll be back." He nodded and hugged her once more before she got up and traveled out of the room, seeing a worried Molly in the hall. "Is he alright?" She asked quietly. Hermione smiled and nodded,"He's okay, Molly. It's always like this during the holidays." She sighed sadly. "He's gotten better though." She smiled a bit, earning a light smile from Molly. "He's come a long way, yes." The two shared a hug before Hermione went to her trunk to get her clothes. They had already set the presents out and unshrunk them, so it was easier to get to her clothing. Once she changed into Draco's pajamas, she smiled a bit to herself. They still smelled like him, and she really did miss him. Taking her potions, she clucked her tongue at the bitter taste but was glad the slight throbbing in her eye and hands were gone. Shuffling back into George's room, she saw him on Fred's bed and it always broke her heart a little bit to see him like this.

"George." She said lightly, letting him know she was here so she wouldn't surprise him as she closed the door and slinked further into the darkened room. Finding her way around the scattered clothes and pranking tools, she slipped into the bed and covered them both up. "Thanks again, 'Mione." He muttered as she pulled him close into her and sighed softly in content. "Not at all, George, not at all." She repeated his earlier words, smiling lightly as he chuckled a bit. Though she could hear him sniffling, she just gently stroked his hair as she held him, waiting for him to either speak or fall asleep. "I really miss him.." She heard him whisper, bringing her heart to a stop for a second before she closed her eyes and held him a bit tighter. "I know you do.. I know." He laughed a bit sadly,"Remember when Fred and I would tease mum about our names? Gred and Forge.." She smiled sadly,"Yeah I remember.. You two were always picking on her about mixing you two up even though she never did."

George moved a bit closer to her, resting his head on her chest as he shut his eyes tightly. "Yeah.. We were always such buggers.. Playin' pranks on people.. We always did it because we loved to see people laugh or to get back at someone.. 'Mione.. I'm going to cry again." He said weakly, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms around him tighter and just nodded slightly. "You cry as much as you want to, George." Even though he never wanted to cry around anyone, he always found himself a right mess when he had the chance around Hermione. She was always there for him and didn't tell him to hush or that it'd be okay. That was the one thing that he needed. He didn't need to be told that he'd be okay, or that it would get better. No, he just wanted to be bloody coddled and allowed his time to sob about losing his other half.

Hermione allowed him that and he loved her for it, not in that romantic sorts, but he loved her nonetheless. Soon enough, he had simply sobbed himself to sleep and she just continued to hum gently while she ran her fingers through his hair. It wasn't long before she heard a faint pecking at the wood of the window, opening her eyes and gesturing for the owl to come in. After petting it, she took the letter and read it against the candle light.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me all day to owl you, love. Things have been rather hectic since my arrival back at the manor. What with father being home and all. I do hope you're well, though you're probably asleep by now. I know your lovely owl will present the letter to you when you awake. I love you, Hermione. Hope you had the sweetest dreams, darling._

_-Draco. _

She couldn't help but to smile, resting the letter on the table before pulling the blanket over her and the dead weight George, who wasn't getting any lighter, not that she minded though. It was kind of comforting to be held in her time of slight depression as well. Resting her head back down, she gave a light yawn as she smiled a bit to herself. She'd write him in the morning. With that, she was out as cold as could be. Draco had arrived at the manor and was instantly bombarded by his overbearing mother. "Oh Draco darling!" She had said, hugging him as he chuckled and smiled a little, hugging her in return. "Hello, mother." He said gently, kissing her cheek. Though when the long haired Malfoy approached, he stiffened up slightly. Now how would this man react to him? And how was he suppose to act around him? He obviously still held some of his pure-blood values if he wanted him to marry Astoria.

Though he pushed those thoughts away and held himself tall, inclining his head. "Father." He looked thin, worn, and worse for wear. Though he couldn't really expect any less after his time spent in Azkaban. Lucius nodded in return, raising a brow. "Draco, it's good to see you, son." It was apparent that they were both obscenely awkward around each other. Then again, why wouldn't they be? Draco had betrayed everything he was raised to believe as well as what his father and mother believed in. He'd be damned if he hadn't inwardly groaned at the sight of Astoria gliding into the room with her prissy little nose in the air. "Hello love~" She sang, causing him to cringe on the inside, though he just kept it all washed down in his head as he nodded firmly to her. "Hello, Astoria."

The dinner was tense, silent, and awkward. Then again, when wasn't it? "Draco, love, would you care to go for a walk after eating?" Astoria had chimed, grabbing his attention. "Sure." He said simply, though even his father was beginning to catch on to his distaste for the woman. Astoria had grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the house, to the vast gardens his mother had been working on all year and before that. "Love do you not enjoy my company?" She asked in that ever so annoying voice that he dreadfully found disgusting. Finally, unable to take another moment, he pulled his arm from her and looked at her with that steeled glare. "Actually, no, I do not enjoy your bloody company. You're a horrendous person, you're malicious and whiny, I absolutely despise people of your nature. You're a prat, a wimp, and an absolute stuck up whore. You gallavant around like you own the damn world and honestly, you're only trying to get into my family for the sake of money."

His rant had caught her off guard, her jaw agape as she stared up at him. "And allow me to add that, _darling_, you are certainly no lady. You're younger than me by a good minute and I do not enjoy the company of immature children." He turned on his heels and stormed towards the house. Even if he was acting like a child himself, he hated that woman and he hated his father for trying to force him into this. "Father!" He said, anger sprawled across his features. Normally, he would never have the courage to face the man himself, but right now; he had Hermione's courage. He had promised to always protect her heart and he would. Even if it was from his father's tactless ways. Lucius looked up from his book, raising a brow as he scowled slightly at his son's behavior. "What is it, Draco?" He said, rather harshly.

Though that tone had shaken Draco a bit, he stood firmly. "Do you still follow, Voldemort?" He snapped, narrowing his cold gaze at his father, who's expression had turned shocked. "Of course not! Look at what he did to us!" The younger Malfoy ground his teeth together, fists clenching. "Then why are you still following that prat's ways? Didn't you find love on your own with mother?! Why are you trying to force Astoria bloody Greengrass on me?!" He said, enraged with this entire situation. At this point, Lucius' expression dropped. "Draco.. I don't know what has gotten into you but Astoria is not only a pure-blood but she is a respectable lady." At this point, Draco rolled his eyes. "Respectable? Lady? Father the woman spreads her legs for change! I could give a damn less if I had one to give! And plus, I already _have _a girlfriend and I love her very much!" His eyes widened, _Oh..Fuck.. _Was all he could think at seeing his father's expression mirror his own. "Is that so? Who is she?" _Shit shit shit! _His mind screamed as he nervously fidgeted beneath his father's curious stare.

"It's none of your business right now because it seems you're still heavily stuck in your bloody ways! Until you can appreciate what the hell you have, don't step into my life!" He quickly said, anger bubbling in his voice as he stormed off to his room. Lucius stared at his son, his jaw dropped slightly. "Bloody hell, what have I done to deserve that?" He muttered, shaking his head and narrowing his gaze as he turned his eyes back to his book. "Sodding ridiculously childish behavior." Narcissa soon sauntered up behind her husband's chair, sweeping her hands over his shoulders as she smiled sweetly. "He's a boy in love, darling. Just as you were, just as I was, and we need to respect that. We do want our darling Draco to be happy, don't we?" Lucius sighed and grumbled,"It better not be some damn wretch is all I have to say." Narcissa smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Even if it is, would you have felt any different for me if I had been a wretch?"

Lucius scoffed a bit before thinking and turning his head to look up at her. "Never." He loved his wife, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his family. Seeing her smile as she leaned down and kissed his lips, everything was finally settled on the matter for now. He'd give who ever this girl was a chance with his son, his wife would as well. Then again, they could have never guessed it was Hermione Granger. They had gone to sleep, Draco still dearly missing Hermione as he wrote his letter and was soon curling up in his bed with the white stuffed ferret she had given him. It smelled of her and he rather enjoyed the comforting scent as he dozed off to sleep. Knowing all too well that tomorrow may be a worse hell than today.

Hermione had awoken to a stirring George, he was slowly shifting around and was doing it continuously. Some how they had ended up sprawled all over the bed in all kinds of ways. Her shirt was half way up her torso with her leg slung over his and her arm slung over him. He was contorted around her like some circus act, his body strewn everywhere as he shifted to get comfortable before giving up. Groaning as he opened his eyes, he noticed the position he was in and slowly peeked up at the waking woman. "Mornin' 'Mione." He said tiredly, finally sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. She grumbled a bit before she sat up herself, only to squeal as she tumbled off the bed from being already half way off it. Laying there on her back with her legs standing against the bed and her feet in the air, she groaned. Her hair was everywhere and her bandages had slipped off in the middle of the night from her eye, leaving her to look a right mess. George was laughing at her position before he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up onto the bed as he grinned and chuckled. "Best way to wake up." He said cheerfully while she rubbed at her good eye and yawned with a light squeak.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered, smiling softly as she stretched her limbs and yawned once before opening her eyes to look at him. Again, it was half way gone and dazed, her vision. Yet she had already grown use to it. Though she could tell by the calculating gaze George was giving and the fact that he was waving his hand over her bad eye, that he wasn't going to be so nonchalant about it. "Blind?" He asked quietly. She nodded silently, offering a small smile. "You okay?" He asked, quietly once more. She nodded and sighed a little,"Yes, I've gotten use to it dear." Frowning a bit, he scrunched his freckled nose. "I think it's kind of cool. Kind'a like me missin' an ear." He said, trying to cheer her up. She laughed a little and grinned at him. "Yep." Soon enough, they heard the happy cries from Ron and Harry, Molly yelling for them to come down for breakfast. Faster than a bullet, they had both jolted up, laughing as they rushed down the stairs. Though she had forgotten her potions, Ginny hadn't, thankfully. As she had grabbed the daily doses and pushed them in Hermione's hands as she got to the table. "Don't need you forgetting, glad you had them on the desk in my room!" The redhead said, smiling sweetly.

Hermione gave a thankful nod and took the potions, watching her two best friends scarf down their food, ready to get to their presents. Though there was another reason that Harry was nervous and fidgety, as well as the rest of the Weasleys. All aside from Ron, really. There was someone in the living room, patiently waiting and hiding for Hermione. Someone who had shown up early this morning while Molly was cooking. Having slipped out and arrived in secret, he too was worried and timed. After they quickly finished breakfast, the boys skittered out first, leaving Ginny with her as they followed them. Hermione blinked a few times as Harry and Ginny were suddenly standing next to each other with Molly standing a good few feet behind them. This was a little odd. Then, the cloak fell and her eyes widened as blond locks and mercury eyes came into view. "Merry Christmas, Hermione." Came that smoothly toned voice, Draco Malfoy standing there with a wide grin as Ginny and Harry held their arms up along with Molly. "Surprise!" They said in unison.

"Though I didn't know what all was going on, Dinner helped clear that up!" Molly said, smiling brightly as Harry and Ginny snickered at each other. "And Harry came up with the idea to let Draco borrow his cloak to sneak out while I kept everyone hush hush about it." Hermione flushed deeply, biting her lip before she sprang forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you guys.." She said happily, her body dangling from his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not here but for a few minutes, I just wanted to see you this morning love, but I'll be back tonight." He was nervously glancing towards Molly and Arthur. "If that's alright?" Molly smirked and flicked him in the shoulder lightly. "Of course it is, dear." She cooed.

Hermione slowly slipped to her feet and looked up at him with a wide smile. "I'm glad you're here, even if it's just for a moment." Tangling his finger's in her's, he felt the ring he had given her and smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't miss seeing you this morning even if I had to smack my own father for it." Molly made a surprised expression and glanced to Arthur, both of them grinning silly like at each other. Though the fun wasn't over yet, as George stepped up and grasped Draco's shoulder in a some what painfully tight grip. "Hurt our 'Mione and I'll break your little neck, okay?" He said firmly, even though he was smiling. It was a rather scary sight. "I wont, I promise." He said, keeping his composure. Hermione giggled a little and shot a playful glare at George. "Could you not break his shoulder? What ever will I lean on?" The red head rolled his eyes,"Mine?" They laughed a bit before Hermione sighed when he looked to the clock and frowned.

She knew that look all too well. "You have to go, don't you?" He nodded and smiled sadly,"Yeah, but I'll be back okay?" He leaned down and stole a kiss from her, though she didn't mind him being a thief for now, because she stole one right back. "I love you." She said lightly, smiling as he ran his fingers over her cheek. "And I love you, Hermione." With that, he gave her a tight hug and pulled the cloak up after saying goodbye to the Weasleys. Hermione's parents still hadn't gotten there yet, thankfully, that was one bullet she had dodged for now. After he left, the went about their usual circle of laughter until her parents got there. "Mom! Dad!" She squealed in delight, hugging both her parents as they stepped out of the floo. They smiled and hugged her back tightly as everything fell into place and they went about opening presents and gathering around the fire for pictures and such. It really was a joyful day, and she was happy that she had gotten to see Draco this morning. Even if she missed him already.

Draco on the other hand, was dreading it. For he'd have to face his father after the words that were said last night. Yet he held his ground and simply trudged down stairs after sneakily returning. He wasn't greeted by Astoria, thankfully. Though he was curious as to if his words had any real affect on his father or if he was just going to pull another pure-blood out of his arse for him to marry. "Good morning, sweetie." His mother called and he looked up from his tea, quirking a brow with a slight smile. "Good morning, mother." His father soon came in and they had a silent breakfast before they went to the living room. Pulling the gifts out of his pocket from Hermione to his mother, he unshrank them and raised a curious brow when he saw one that was listed to Lucius.

He hoped that she hadn't put a curse on anything, but sighed a bit at himself. Hermione wouldn't do that, not even to his father. Despite how much he would've thought it to be clever and rather funny, he knew better. "Who are those from sweetie?" Narcissa asked, though he just shrank to the floor and crossed his legs. "You shall see for yourself." He said lightly, smiling. He was curious to see what his mother would think of her gifts as he insisted she be the first to open. After going through his and Lucius', she finally came to Hermione's and Draco was on the edge as he watched her open them. Seeing the extravagantly picked outfit and matching jewelry, even Draco was astonished by her taste. It matched his mother so well that one would think Hermione knew her like the back of her hand. "Oh my, it's so lovely.." She breathed, looking over everything. At the bottom of the last box, she found a card and slowly opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy, _

_I do hope you enjoy your gifts, even though they are from me. I want to thank you for all you have done and for raising your son so wonderfully and caring for him so deeply. I hope you don't mind that these are muggle made items, and I hope I did well in trying to fit your taste. You are perfectly brilliant in all you do and I hope you enjoy your holiday. _

_~Hermione Granger. _

Narcissa's eyes widened a bit before tears welled in them, she couldn't help but to smile. Though she had never been thanked for what she had done formally, she felt overwhelmed by the fact that Hermione had taken such time and care in picking these items out for her and paying such close attention to detail. "Such a lovely girl." She muttered, setting the gifts aside as she smiled to Draco, who was staring at her in shock. Though now it was the real trial, it was his father's turn and he was on Hermione's gift. He raised a brow, not recognizing the hand wrapped gift as it didn't sit with the other's in color or wrapping. Slowly, he opened it to find a few items. A new cane that was finely crafted as well as a silver and green ring with Narcissa and Draco's name etched into it with his largely placed in the middle. Blinking a few times, he plucked the card from the bottom and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_Though I do know that you do not care much for me or my kind, I do hope you enjoy your holidays. I would like to thank you for your dedication to your family as well as welcome you back to freedom from your time in that awful place. I hope you are in good health, sir. As I'm sure your family is glad you are home, I am glad that you are back to be with them as well. I do hope you enjoy your gifts as well, Mr. Malfoy. As I took great care in picking them, for you are a hard man to shop for with such fine taste in things. If you find them to be unsettling or not to par, please inform me by owl and I will try again. _

_~Hermione Granger. _

To say that he was surprised to be an understatement. Looking over the extravagant gifts, he tried to harden his expression again, though it did not work. A smile twitched the corner of his lips as he set the gifts aside. "Indeed." He said simply, looking to Draco. Okay, he must have been going bat shit crazy at this point, both of his parents were smiling at Hermione's gifts. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or wary of his father's pleasure in the gifts. Though Lucius was still slightly disgusted by it, he clenched his teeth at the thought because he was not that man anymore. Trying desperately to get out of his old ways for his son and his wife.

_This was going to be a wonderful Christmas, and he couldn't wait to tell Hermione of it._


End file.
